


Worthy

by Fratdaddyo_hara



Series: Supercorp doing it everywhere but a bed [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Basketball player Kara Danvers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lena Luthor, Cunnilingus, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kissing, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Sam is the friend we all need, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Soccer Player Lena Luthor, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Squirting, Teasing, Top Kara Danvers, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight slow burn, they're both massive dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratdaddyo_hara/pseuds/Fratdaddyo_hara
Summary: Kara and Lena finally go on a date. Lena sets Kara a challenge but can she rise to the occasion?And will they finally make it to a bed?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Supercorp doing it everywhere but a bed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118456
Comments: 193
Kudos: 995





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, the final part, there will be multiple chapters though. If you've just discovered the series and you cba reading the rest of the parts; Kara's a bit of a player, her and Lena have slept together multiple times but now they're going on a proper date. Lena has been fucked over in the past and she doesn't want it to happen again. I hope you enjoy the chapter and you're having a good day wherever you are.

It was finally time for Kara’s date with Lena and, quite frankly, she was a ball of nerves. They hadn’t had enough time free for a proper date but that didn’t mean they didn’t have time for a few _extra-curricular_ activities. It had been a few weeks since Lena had finally agreed to go out with her and Kara had been making plans ever since, she must have changed her mind at least ten times.

“So what did you finally decide on in the end?” Alex asked, she’d been _helping_ Kara pick an outfit, which turned into merciless teasing about two minutes in.

“Well. I’m going to take her to that cute little Italian place we found last month-“

“Pasta La Vista? Nice”

“-and then to the drive in movie theatre” Kara mumbled, pre-occupied with choosing between the blue shirt or the grey one.

“The drive-in? Kara it’s almost December! Are you trying to kill her?” Kara’s head shot up in pure panic.

“Oh my God! I didn’t think of that! I mean I prepared for it to be cold, I have blankets and pillows in the car,” she was panicking heavily now. “Oh god, I have everything ready, it’s too late to change it now. Oh my god she’s Lena Luthor and I’m taking her to a fucking drive in movie theatre in December-“ Alex hadn’t intended for this to happen, she back tracked quickly,

“Woah woah woah, calm down Kara, I was only joking, she’s gonna love it!” Alex had hold of Kara’s shoulders, squeezing softly in reassurance. “Take some extra cushions and blankets, just to be on the safe side, oh and make some hot cocoa, yours is the best. Everything will be fine. If you relax a bit you might actually get laid” Alex teased. Kara took a deep breath,

“You really think she’ll like it?” Kara was still a little shaken.

“Of course,” Alex smiled reassuringly, “and always go with the blue Kara.”

__________

Lena was looking forward to her date with Kara but she was still nervous, she had been used so much in the past that it left her wary and she had serious trust issues. Honestly, it was exhausting. Her previous partners were only with her for sex, money or a foot in the door at Luthor-Corp, she couldn’t help the niggling feeling in her brain that Kara was the same. Lena did seem to have a type after all.

There was a knock on the door at precisely 7:30, _of course she was on time_ , Lena looked down, still wrapped in a towel, it’s like she had a sixth fucking sense for knowing when Lena was naked. She got dressed quickly in case Sam scared her off.

Sam opened the door to a very nervous looking Kara, holding a bouquet of flowers. she gasped,

“Are those for me, hot stuff? You shouldn’t have” Sam teased, batting her eyelashes.

“H-hey Sam” she paired with a small wave. _God, why was she so awkward?_

“Oh that’s right it was a tall, blonde and handsome basketball player” she slapped her palm against her head, “I’m always getting football and basketball mixed up.” Kara laughed,

“That was very clever” she chuckled “and how are you Sam? You were excellent during the game against Star City by the way” Kara complimented.

“Oh, you _are_ a charmer” Sam said “but I do have to warn you,” she said sternly, holding eye contact with the blonde the whole time, “I come from a _very_ powerful family and if you _dare_ hurt my best friend, I can have you disappear without a trace. Got it?” Sam added a sweet smile, Kara gulped and opened her mouth to say something,

“Oh shut it Sam, your mum works as a tour guide and your dad is a mail-man, the worst they could do is leave her at the top of the Statue of Liberty or shred her letters.” Lena interrupted. Sam pouted and turned to Lena,

“You couldn’t indulge me for just a minute, Lena?” she whined.

“You’ve done quite enough Sam, leave her alone” Lena said, “are you ready to go Kara?” the blonde missed the entire exchange because she was staring slack-jawed.

“I think you broke her” Sam whispered “Hey, hot stuff? You’re drooling”

“Wow” was all she could say, Lena was wearing skin-tight black jeans, a very low-cut, red top and a black leather jacket, she paired the outfit with black heeled boots and fire engine red lipstick. Sam nudged Kara,

“Give her the flowers, dummy” she hissed. Kara shook herself out of her trance and handed Lena the flowers,

“Pretty flowers for a pretty girl. You look beautiful, Lena” Kara recovered smoothly.

“Thank you darling, they’re lovely, you look very handsome” she pecked Kara on the cheek. Kara was wearing black skinny jeans, a navy, blue button up and a black jacket. Kara puffed her chest out with pride. 

“So, shall we go?” Kara asked, Lena handed Sam the flowers so she could put them in water and nodded.

“I want her back by 11, Danvers” Kara gave her a salute of understanding. “Use protection!” Sam shouted, Lena gave her the finger as they left.

__________

Kara opened the door for Lena and helped her out of the car, guiding her into the restaurant, a hand on the small of her back in a comforting gesture.

“Kara!” the waiter greeted.

“Luca, how are you?” Kara replied warmly, shaking his hand.

“I’m very good, thank you. I hope you are well,” Kara nodded and smiled, “And who is your lovely friend?” he asked.

“Ah, now this is Lena” the ravenette smiled and shook his hand, “between you and me, Luca, I’m trying to impress her so,” Kara nudged him.

“Ahh, you’ll be needed the best service we have to offer, luckily you have me” he winked.

Luca led them to a small table, away from the rest of the customers, Kara pulled out Lena’s chair and gave her a peck on the cheek when she was seated, Lena gave her a warm smile, blushing lightly.

“So, what do you recommend?” Lena asked.

“Everything, but if you like classics then the lasagna or carbonara are both incredible, uhh if you like seafood then the linguini is very good, I’m sure the salads are great but I don’t eat green things unless its gummy bears or sour patch kids, but the pizza is some of the best in the city” Kara rambled.

“Well pizza it is then” Lena giggled.

“Oh thank god, I thought you were gonna get a salad” Kara let out a genuine sigh of relief.

With their food ordered, they began chatting about school, practice and other things.

“So why soccer?” Kara asked, “it doesn’t seem like a game the prim and proper Lady of Luthor Manor would be allowed to indulge in” Kara teased.

“Well, it’s not” Lena laughed “but, my parents sent me to boarding school in Ireland when I was 6 and soccer is quite popular there. I really didn’t like hockey or netball and I _sucked_ at lacrosse” she chuckled “turns out, I was quite good at soccer so, I threatened to make things _very_ difficult for the family’s public image if they didn’t let me continue” Kara laughed.

“That’s devious, I love it” Kara grinned.

“Well, sometimes my Luthor genes just shine through” she giggled. “So why basketball?”

“Oooo, boring story, my parents moved into a house with a basketball hoop above the garage, my dad spent hours teaching me how to shoot and I was pretty much hooked from then on” she said.

“It’s a sweet story” Lena commented, their food arrived and soon after Kara launched them into a game of two truths, one lie.

“Okay, I want six kids, I’m deathly afraid of spiders and I have won a professional eating contest” Kara said.

“Right, well I just watched you eat your pizza and half of mine” Kara grinned sheepishly, “so I don’t doubt that you’ve won an eating contest,” Lena pondered silently, “it has to be the spider fear, right? I mean arachnophobia is one of the most common fears in the world.”

Kara made a noise similar to a game show buzzer “I’m sorry, that’s incorrect, I’m fine with spiders” Kara shrugged.

“What? So you really want six kids?” Lena said incredulously. Kara nodded her head.

“I want my own basketball team, that I can train up to be the best in the league, I’ll call them Danvers Dreamers, we’ll be unstoppable” she explained.

“Why six? You can only have five on the court at one time” Lena said.

“Always gotta have subs, or back ups in case of injury” her eyes narrowed in thought, “better up it to seven or eight actually” Lena’s eyes widened,

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not” she said.

“Deadly serious” Kara said, taking a sip of her drink.

“But surely to have a full team you’d have to have, like, fifteen players” Lena said

“Well, yeah but training up 15 kids? Half of them would be too young to play with the older kids and vice versa, I’ll just draft the rest of the team. At least then, I’ll have 7 or 8 players with my exceptional basketball skills” Kara said playfully.

Lena was stunned. “Well,” she paused, “at least you have it all planned out, I still pity your poor future wife, having to deal with all that” she laughed, Kara laughed along with her.

“Your turn” Kara smiled.

“Hmm, well, I’m actually Irish, my favourite colour is red and I am petrified of zombies” Lena stated.

“I knew you had an accent! I just couldn’t place it,” Lena smiled “the lie definitely has to be zombies, right?”

“Why do you say that?” Lena inquired.

“Well, I reckon you’re too smart to be afraid of something that doesn’t exist” Lena smiled and shook her head softly, “No? _Zombies_ , really?” Kara asked.

“I’m afraid so, I know its completely irrational but my brother once made me watch Return of the Living Dead when I was 7, it gave me nightmares for weeks and then once I finally got over it, I saw the trailer for Dawn of the Dead and that’s when it spiralled out of control” she explained.

“Oh Lena,” Kara tried to contain her laughter “I’m sorry, I promise to protect you if there is ever a-“

“Don’t even say it, you’ll set me off” Lena pleaded. Kara promised she wouldn’t mention it again, they paid the bill, leaving a generous tip for Luca and Kara led her out.

“How did you find this place?” Lena asked, once they were leaving.

“Oh my sister and I have this silly, little competition where we look for restaurants or shops with a pun in their name. We found this place last month” Kara explained.

“You found this place last month and you’ve already tried half the menu?”

“What?, You know how good it is” Kara defended.

“Fair enough, what other puns have you found?”

“Well, we found an Indian place in Gotham called ‘Poppadom Preach’,” Lena laughed, “there’s a very good kebab food truck down-town called ‘Abra-kebab-bra’. Oh and there’s a chicken shop in Metropolis called-“

“Lord of the Wings!” Lena exclaimed , Kara’s eyes lit up,

“Yeah! Have you been?” she asked.

“Of course, they do the best hot wings in the city” Kara, opened the truck door for Lena and helped her up.

“Well I’ll make sure to get some the next time I’m there” she replied, arms around Lena’s slim waist, “so I was thinking we could go see a movie, but it is the drive-in theatre, is that okay?” she asked softly.

“Of course darling, I’m having a really good time” Lena said shyly. Kara linked their fingers and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“Let’s go then” Kara ran around to the driver’s side and started the engine. They drove for around 20 minutes, until Kara pulled into the space, the bed of the truck facing the screen. “Wait here for a minute” Kara grinned. She jumped out of the truck and walked around to the back, letting the tail gate down and climbing inside. She hurried, making a bed out of pillows and blankets, she positioned the snacks and large thermos of cocoa in reach of the make-shift bed. She stepped back, proud of her work and went to get Lena.

“What have you been up to?” Lena chuckled.

“It’s a surprise” Kara smiled. She helped Lena out of the cab and grabbed her team sweatshirt from the back of the truck, “put this on, it’s gonna get cold” Lena did as she was told, swapping her stiff, leather jacket for the warm, soft fabric of the hoodie and the blonde led her round.

“Oh Kara, this is amazing!” Lena gasped and the blonde smiled shyly “no ones ever made this much of an effort for me” Lena breathed, Kara gripped her hips and lifted her to sit in the back of the truck. She grinned, her arms still wrapped around Lena’s waist.

“Well, you deserve it” Lena pressed their foreheads together, Kara leaned up to press their lips together but Lena pulled away,

“Sorry darling, I don’t kiss on the first date” Lena smiled and took her shoes off, climbing further into the back of the truck. Kara pouted and jumped in after her, grabbing Lena by the waist and pulling her into her chest playfully,

“Have I told you how funny you are?” Kara chuckled. Lena turned around and gave her a stern look,

“I’m serious Kara, I don’t put out on the first date” Lena said, getting comfortable on the make-shift bed.

“Lena we had sex under the bleachers two days ago” Kara said.

“That was then, we were just hooking up then, you wanted to date me Kara and those are the rules” Lena explained, she was testing Kara, letting her know that she wasn’t just in it for the sex, giving her a way out. But Kara was Kara and she was amazing; she gave Lena a reassuring smile, joining her on the cushions,

“Okay baby, I get it now, you want me to earn your affection,” Kara linked their fingers together again “well, you’re in for the best wooing of your life, Luthor” Kara kissed her hand and Lena blushed. The thing was Kara never really went on dates, she’d never even been in a relationship before and it wasn’t just any old girl she was going on a date with, it was _Lena,_ the girl she’d silently crushed on since freshman year. She knew how to talk to women, she knew how to flirt with women and she definitely knew how please women. What she didn’t know how to do was the whole romance thing. But for this girl, Kara figured she’d end up doing just about anything.

“So the movie doesn’t start for a while but I’ve got plenty of snacks-“ Lena was looking at her like she hung the stars in the sky, of course Kara wouldn’t even bat an eyelash, she just accepted it, as if they hadn’t already slept together multiple time. She was respectful and kind and patient. Lena kind of wished she hadn’t put the kissing ban in place now but she couldn’t go back on her word, not when she’d made such a big deal out of it. Kara was giving her a concerned look, _oh God what the fuck did she say?_

“Sorry darling, I didn’t catch that” Lena recovered.

“I asked if you wanted some of my world famous hot cocoa” she grinned.

“Well if it’s ‘world famous’ how could I say no?” Kara beamed and set to work, she poured the cocoa into two mugs and topped it with a swirl of whipped cream, she opened a bag of marshmallows and arranged them into the shape a heart, her tongue sticking out slightly as she concentrated. She presented it to Lena proudly and the ravenette giggled “You’re really pulling out all the stops” she kissed her on the cheek “this is adorable, thank you darling.”

Kara couldn’t give a shit whether she was allowed to kiss Lena ever again as long as she kept smiling at her like that. Lena took a small sip and moaned, _Okay maybe she cared a little bit about kissing her again, “_ Oh my God Kara, this is incredible!”

They settled back, Lena tucked into Kara’s chest, sipping coca and watching the film. It was perfect, Kara stroked Lena’s hair and occasionally pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Despite it almost being December, Lena was toasty under the heavy blankets plus Kara was like her own personal space heater.

Kara spent most of the film looking at the girl laying in her arms. She couldn’t quite understand how Lena had such a hold on her but ever since she’d locked eyes with Lena that first day at freshman orientation, she had been infatuated with her, not that she ever said anything. Kara kept her safely at arms length, never even bothering to introduce herself. If she believed in such things, she would have said it was love at first sight but, she didn’t.

Lena carried around the weight of the world on her shoulders but she did it with elegance, grace and her head held high, she’d never cracked under the pressure, it was as if she was made of marble. However, when she was around Kara, she was a whole different person; she didn’t have to be the soccer star, or the genius or the Luthor heir, she could just be Lena: goofy, dorky, soft almost small but still surrounded with that air of vulnerability, her eyes almost begging Kara not to let her down.

****__________** **

The film ended well over an hour ago but Kara and Lena didn’t really want to go home, so Kara drove them out to an empty field and they climbed into the back again. Kara was laid back, head rested against a pillow, Lena’s head was rested in her lap.

“Dogs or cats?” Lena asked,

“Dogs, cats are cool too though” Kara replied, half a twizzler hanging out of her mouth. “Ice-cream or snow-cones?” Lena scrunched up her face in that adorable way,

“Ice-cream, no contest” Lena said.

“What do you have against snow cones?” Kara giggled.

“Well once you get past the layer with the syrup, it’s just ice in a cone” she complained.

“So keep adding syrup” Kara argued playfully.

“Too much effort, just get a slushie instead” Lena reasoned. Kara laughed, “Star Wars or Star Trek?” Kara hesitated for a second and Lena lifted her head,

“Easy, Star Wars” Kara said.

“Oh thank God, I thought I was gonna have to re-educate you” Lena let out a sigh of relief.

“Pizza or potstickers?” Lena looked confused, “I’ll give you a hint, it’s both of them” Kara smiled,

“What are potstickers?” Lena asked, Kara sat bolt upright and jostled Lena who let out a whine of protest.

“You’ve never had potstickers?” Lena shook her head. “Well, we have to fix that right this second” Kara exclaimed. Lena pushed her back down and moved up to rest her head on Kara’s chest.

“You ate your bodyweight in pizza and you’ve almost finished an entire family pack of twizzlers, how do you have room for potstickers?” she mumbles.

“There’s always room for potstickers” Kara chirped. Kara moved to find her phone.

“Stop moving, mm comfy” Lena mumbled.

  
“Football or basketball?” Kara asked, eyeing her suspiciously,

“Soccer” she murmured, eyes on the verge of closing.

“That’s not the game, Lena” Kara whined, “it’s basketball isn’t it?”

“Mmm no football is better, more exciting” Lena said, eyes closed now.

“Right, you know what-“ Kara grumbled, tickling up and down Lena’s side, she yelped, eyes wide open now.

“Kara! Stop!” Lena tried to wriggle away from her, but Kara was fast, she pulled Lena back, arms around her waist and continued running her hands up and down her side. Lena was laughing, trying to push her arms away.

“Say basketball is better”

“Okay, okay, basketball is better than football” Lena gasped out, Kara immediately stopped.

“See that wasn’t so hard, was it?” she whispered, she was practically laid on top of her now, she glanced down at Lena’s lips, she’d normally lean down and kiss her but she wanted to prove herself, so she sat back up,

“Lena it’s almost 1am, I need to get you home” Kara murmured. Lena sighed and sat up, she locked eyes with Kara, who leaned in and kissed her forehead tenderly. They made their way to the cab and Kara drove them home, they continued their game, Lena outraged when Kara picked pancakes over waffles.

****__________** **

The blonde walked Lena to her door and gave her a tight hug, Lena gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek and promised to text her in the morning,

“Lena Kieran Luthor, where the hell have you been?! I’ve been worried sick, you don’t call, you don’t text, I said be home by 11” Sam yelled, Lena groaned,

“Why are you still up?”

“I just told you, I was worried about you” Lena raised her eyebrow.

“Okay, I wanted to hear the dirty details” Sam grinned, “It must have been good for you to have been out this late” Sam smirked.

“It was amazing, but we didn’t have sex,” Sam looked her doubtfully, “I swear, we didn’t even kiss” Lena said.

“You had sex an hour after meeting her” Sam deadpans.

“Yeah, but I don’t put out on the first date, Sam” she explained.

“Ahhh you’re making her work for it, crafty Luthor” Lena laughed. They sat up for another hour, Lena told Sam all about their date, and Sam said they were disgustingly cute. They finally decided to turn in and Sam called to her just before Lena shut her door.

“Seriously though Lena, next time you’re out late, let me know. If you weren’t with puppy dog Danvers tonight, I’d have every cop in town out looking for you by now” Sam said genuinely. Lena smiled gratefully and promised she would, thankful that she at least had Sam in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All those restaurants are real places so I challenge you all to go out and find a punny restaurant or business. Also, not me channeling my irrational fear of zombies onto Lena. Nope, not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, comments and support for this series. I hope you enjoy the chapter and you're having a good day wherever you are!

It had been a week, since their first date and the pair had met up regularly for coffee or lunch, but Lena had still refused to even kiss Kara. Not that she was trying to pressure her into it, but Lena was smart, kind, funny and genuine, not to mention she was really fucking hot and Kara wanted to jump her bones every time she saw her, like some horny teenager.

“Hey, Danvers” Lena said coyly, leaning up against the wall outside the changing room. Lena had been meeting Kara after every early morning practice, with a smoothie she’d made because _apparently_ Kara didn’t eat enough vegetables. Kara in return, had been bringing Lena breakfast on the days she had morning practice because _apparently_ Lena didn’t eat enough- well just enough of anything really.

“Oh, my morning just got even better” the blonde enthused, “hey” she whispered, kissing her cheek. Lena handed her the smoothie and they headed to class together.

“I think you’ll like this one, I took the orange out, seen as you hate it so much,” she rolled her eyes as Kara grinned gleefully, “and I added more strawberries and raspberries, you won’t be able to taste the kale, I promise” she reassured.

Kara took a tentative sip, Lena looked hopeful, “oh my god,” she took another sip, “this is the best one yet” Lena gave a proud smile in response. “Don’t change it,” she said seriously and Lena laughed.

They reached Kara’s class first, Lena gave her a hug goodbye but Kara didn’t want to let her go just yet. She kept her arms wrapped around Lena when she tried to pull away.

“You’ll be late” Lena said.

“Don’t care” Kara mumbled, pressing her forehead against Lena’s, “I reckon I could sneak you in, Professor Matthews won’t mind, he loves me.”

Lena scoffed, “everyone loves you” Kara smiled, “besides, I have my own class to get to.” It was Kara’s turn to scoff,

“Like you even need to go to class, you’re a certified genius” she kissed her forehead.

“Regardless, darling, I still have to go to class” Kara pouted, Lena ignored it and pulled away, “we’re still on for tomorrow?” Lena asked, walking away.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world” the blonde called as she entered the lecture hall.

__________

Since, Lena had admitted she was originally from Ireland, Kara couldn’t stop thinking about it so, for their second _official_ date Kara took Lena to an Irish pub she found called ‘Shenanigans’. It was a quaint, cosy little pub that you would most likely miss if you weren’t looking for it.

“Wow! This is amazing Kara, how did you find this place?” Lena asked.

“Well,” Kara said sheepishly, “I kinda got lost on the way home from a party last year and stumbled my way into here-- _on St Patrick’s Day_ , which was probably the best and worst mistake of my life.” Lena stifled a laugh.

“Kara you’re back!” a voice, with a thick Irish accent, boomed across the room.

“Oh, hey, Eoghan!” Kara pulled Lena over to talk to the bar tender.

“Do you know everyone in National City?” Kara just grinned in response.

“I haven’t seen you since the morning after St Patrick’s Day” Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara, “she thought she could handle her drink!” Eoghan laughed, “she tried to go shot for shot with some of our locals and I found her passed out in the beer garden the next day!” Lena began laughing along with the jolly man.

“Ha. Ha. Yes it was very funny,” her voice laced with sarcasm, “Alex was so pissed off” she aimed at Lena, “and I stand by the fact that I could drink any of your lot under the table, I was just already hammered from the party I’d been to” Kara huffed.

“I’d like to see you try” he chuckled, “who’s your friend?” he asked, eyeing up Lena.

“Oh, this is Lena, Lena this is Eoghan,” Kara leaned over and whispered, “she’s also Irish” he nodded in understanding.

“Deas casadh leat” _(Nice to meet you)_ he said, sticking out his hand.

“Deas bualadh leat chun. Tá teach tábhairne an-deas agat” _(Nice to meet you too, your pub is very nice)_ she replied as she shook his hand. Kara’s jaw dropped and she stared at Lena in awe.

“I like this one. _You_ are welcome any time” Eoghan added a wink.

“Right! We’re off to find a table” Kara interrupted, pulling Lena along with her.

“Go raibh maith agat” _(Thank you)_ she called over her shoulder.

They found a booth in a secluded corner of the pub and Kara gave Lena the menu.

“You get to choose everything we eat and drink” Kara said matter of factly.

“Ooo dangerous decision, Danvers” Lena shot back. Kara just grinned. “Do you have ID?” Kara nodded, flashing her fake ID. Lena ended up picking the Irish Stew with soda bread, a side of boxty and two pints of Guinness. The food was amazing and Kara ordered two more rounds of boxty because “they’re like giant hash-browns, Lena!”

__________

“I didn’t know the Luthors were from Ireland” Kara said, they were around three pints in now and Kara had that warm, slightly tipsy feeling.

“They’re not, my father had an affair with my mother and had me. She died when I was 4 and my father adopted me into the Luthor household” Lena revealed.

“I’m sorry, Lena” Kara said genuinely, “I know how hard that must have been for you, I was also adopted, my parents died when I was 13, the Danvers took me in soon after” Lena squeezed her hand in understanding,

“I’m so sorry, Kara” Lena gave her a small smile, her eyes filled with unshed tears, “I don’t remember much about my mother any more, I can’t imagine losing her when I was older,” she stroked Kara’s hand and for the first time, she saw sadness when she looked into those beautiful, blue eyes.

“What do you remember?” Kara asked softly.

“She was kind and _beautiful._ I don’t really remember much but she used to sing me the same Irish lullaby every night before I went to sleep.” She smiled sadly.

“She sounds amazing” Lena looked down at the table.

“What do you remember?” Lena whispered, those enchanting, green eyes meeting hers again.

“Well, I already mentioned that my dad taught me how to play basketball.” Lena nodded, “My mom used to clean up my cuts and scrapes whenever I was injured, I remember she was so gentle, I could barely feel it.” Kara spoke solemnly with a longing, far away look in her eye. Lena stroked her hand softly: a warm, comforting presence.

“It’s not all bad though, I gained another family and I’m so grateful for them and I’m proud to be a Danvers but-“

“It’s not the same” Lena finished softly.

“No, it’s not and I still miss them every day” Lena listened intently, stroking her knuckles. “I did get a new shooting partner in Alex though” she smiled, attempting to lift the mood slightly.

“Oh yeah? Is she any good?” Lena asked.

“Alex? She’s amazing, she could have played D1 with me” Kara replied.

“Why didn’t she?”

“She wants to go to medical school, so she wanted to focus on her grades, figured basketball might be too much to cope with, she still plays with me occasionally though”

“I bet she beats you every time” Lena teased. Kara ripped her hands away.

“You take that back, Luthor” Kara gasped,

“No way, you’ll have to prove me wrong” Lena giggled.

Their eyes locked and Lena glanced down to Kara’s lips, tongue darting out to wet her own. Just as Kara thought Lena was about to lean in, Eoghn came over to clear their empty glasses.

“Is there anything else I can get you ladies?” he asked. The two were broken out of their trance and Lena shot a devilish smirk towards Kara,

“I think it’s time we sample the whiskey you have to offer” Lena replied with a bright smile. Lena chose three different types: Sexton Single Malt, a 15 year old single malt from Egan’s and the classic Jameson single malt.

“I think this is a good time to mention that I hate whiskey” Kara said when the three glasses were lined up in front of her. Lena just laughed and slid into the booth next to her,

“That’s probably because you don’t drink it properly” she chuckled, she handed her the first glass, “take a small sip” Kara did and scrunched up her face adorably, Lena giggled. “What do you taste?” she asked.

“Spicy” Kara replied causing Lena to laugh again.

“Okay, close your eyes and take a deep breath, really take in the aroma” Lena said huskily; her smooth, velvety voice surrounded the blonde and she could hear the slight twang of her Irish accent, which had been getting stronger the longer they stayed here. Kara was also well aware of the fact that Lena’s hand was on her thigh, her touch felt like it was almost burning Kara’s skin. Alas, she did as she was told and took a deep breath. “Good, now take a small sip and allow it to sit on your tongue for a second” again Kara did as she was told. “What do you taste?” Lena murmured, Kara swore that she was right next to her ear.

“Umm it’s kinda fruity, I guess” Kara took another small sip, “and there’s also a hint of- is that honeycomb?” she opened her eyes to Lena beaming at her with pride, Kara returned the smile and moved onto the next glass. They repeated the same procedure until Kara was able to identify the key notes of each whiskey. They shared the glasses between them, not wanting to get drunk by any means,

“So, how do you feel about whiskey now?” Kara felt dizzy with how close Lena was to her, she blamed the alcohol, not wanted to admit how affected she was by a pretty girl.

“It’s better than I thought, it wouldn’t be my first choice but I get why you like it” she replied. Lena smiled at her and kissed her cheek softly. They switched to soft drinks and Kara ordered yet more boxty, ‘it’s to soak up the alcohol, Lena!’, and they chatted about everything and nothing.

They left just before 11, Lena shooting a quick text to Sam to let her know that she was safe and they were on their way back. They linked arms and strolled casually down the street, neither girl wanted the night to end just yet.

“Okay, so if you could have any superpower what would it be?” Lena asked.

“Easy, flying” Kara replied, “What about you? What would you pick?” Lena thought for a moment,

“Elemental manipulation, so I could control all the Earth’s elements” she said.

“That’s so cool! You’d be like the Avatar! I change my mind, I pick that” Kara said giddily.

“You can’t have my power, besides you can’t have more than one Avatar in the same lifetime” Lena explained.

“Fine, I pick power absorption, then I’ll just take your power” Kara said playfully.

“You already picked flying” Lena shot back. Kara had stopped walking and pulled Lena against her body,

“Yeah, well I changed my mind” Kara backed her up against a wall, she thought about kissing her, _god she wanted to kiss he_ r but it was ultimately down to Lena, so she moved away. “I will take your power and rule the world as the one true Avatar” she laughed manically. Lena rolled her eyes and linked their arms again.

“Like you, Sunny Danvers, could ever do anything that evil” she chuckled.

They reached Lena’s apartment a few minutes later and Lena expressed how much of a good time she’d had. She pulled Kara into a tight hug and Kara inhaled her scent, _why does she always have to smell so good?_

Lena pulled away and placed a lingering kiss to Kara’s cheek; Kara accepted the fact that she still wasn’t going to get a proper kiss from the green-eyed beauty, when Lena leaned up and kissed Kara on the lips. It took a second for Kara to respond but she made up for that vigorously, sliding one hand up to cup Lena’s cheek. Their lips moved perfectly against each other, Kara’s tongue swiping across Lena’s lips and she moaned into her mouth when their tongues touched for the first time. Lena tasted sweet and there was a slight hint of spice from the whiskey, it was perfect. Lena threaded her fingers through Kara’s hair and tugged her impossibly closer. This was nothing like the rushed kisses they’d had before or even the tender ones, it was perfect. She never wanted this moment to end.

They made out in front of Lena’s apartment, occasionally coming up for air before Lena finally pulled away. She pressed two quick kisses to Kara’s pouty lips before they said goodnight. Kara felt like she was walking on air, she had never been so grateful to wait that long for a kiss.

****__________** **

Now that Kara was allowed to kiss Lena properly she took every opportunity to drag her into empty classrooms, dark corners of the library or even a janitors closet (Lena wasn’t particularly happy with that one) and kiss her senseless.

They were currently making out in a supply closet after Kara’s last class of the day. Lena was pressed up against the door, one hand planted in Kara’s long, luscious hair, the other under her t-shirt grazing her hard abs. Kara was tugging on Lena’s bottom lip, sucking and nipping softly. The blonde moaned as Lena dragged her nails down her stomach and the ravenette took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. Kara moaned again and pressed her harder into the door, dominating the kiss. Her hands gripped Lena’s waist and she pushed her body up against the smaller girl, grateful for the fact that she could now last more than two minutes without getting hard from kissing; _it had been a while, okay_. Lena broke away for air and Kara kissed down her neck, sucking lightly enough to not leave any marks, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Lena tilted her head back, exposing more of her throat, which Kara took full advantage of, licking and kissing and sucking at her pale skin.

They finally emerged after half an hour, lips swollen and clothes slightly dishevelled. Kara and Lena both had practice and so they made their way to the athletic complex.

“So, there’s a party tomorrow at the men’s basketball house. Their parties are _legendary_ Lena! It was one of their parties I was at the night I found Shenanigans.” Lena giggled, picturing Kara passed out in the beer garden. “I know it’s not really your thing but it’s always so much fun, and well, I was wondering, if you would want to go… with me?” She asked shyly.

“I have a game tomorrow night, I can’t break tradition, darling” and Kara’s shoulders dropped, “but I can always ask Sam if she wants to do something else instead” smiling as she spoke.

“Really?” Kara eyes lit up when Lena nodded, “it’s gonna be so much fun, Lena! I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks and now you’ll be there too” Kara was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Don’t get too carried away, I haven’t agreed to anything yet, Sam might say no” Lena teased.

“Not when she finds out Alex is going” Kara grinned when Lena groaned. “Who are you playing against tomorrow?”

“Central City.”

“Are you confident?” Kara asked.

“They’re a good team, but they lost most of their star players last year and it seems they’re still finding their rhythm” Lena explained.

“So, what I’m hearing is, it’s going to be a cake walk” Kara said smugly.

“How can you be cocky about a game you don’t even play?” Lena laughed.

“Because I know how good you are” Kara pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Hmm, well I don’t think it will be that easy. Central City are a physical team, the players can be brutal when they’re under pressure. But I’m sure we will be fine” she pecked Kara’s lips, “I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow” kissing her again.

Kara grinned uncontrollably when she checked her phone after practice.

****Lena:**** You were right, Sam will happily ditch game night tradition, to dance with Alex at a party.

****

****Kara:**** Yes! It's gonna be so much fun

__________

Kara was yet again sitting on the bleachers, freezing her ass off, watching Lena’s soccer game. She’d put more layers on this time but it hadn’t made a difference. She had managed to drag Alex along though but, she figured it had more to do with Sam in a soccer uniform than keeping Kara company.

“Is it always this cold?” Alex grumbled, tucking herself further into her jacket.

“Pretty much” and Alex continued to grumble incoherently, “just think how many brownie points you’ll get from Sam though” Alex glared at her but the corners of her mouth twitched upwards, betraying her.

“What is it about the shorts that make their asses look _so good_?” Alex asked, staring at Sam stretching.

“They’re tight,” Kara mumbled, drooling over Lena while she stretched.

The game soon started and Lena scored within the first 10 minutes. Kara and Alex were both on their feet cheering along with the rest crowd. The rest of the first half went pretty smoothly but Lena was right about them being physical. National City were 2-0 up going into half time.

“Damn, Lena is really good” Alex commented.

“I’m surprised you noticed, your eyes haven’t left Sam the whole night” Kara teased.

“Oh, would you rather I stare at your girl?” Alex shot back with a smile.

“No” Kara pouted.

__________

The second half was where things got out of hand. Central City were frustrated that they couldn’t manage to score and the players took out their frustrations on their opponents.

They went in for hard tackles, late challenges and lots of verbal abuse towards the referees when they were called out for it. Kara was a little nervous, she knew Lena could hold her own, but she quickly became a target for the defence and was marked by two players during every set piece, meaning she couldn’t get a shot.

One particular defender, Williams, seemed to have a vendetta against Lena, dragging her to the floor every chance she could, earning herself a yellow card after a particularly nasty challenge. Lena always bounced back though, seemingly unaffected.

Nothing could stop Lena Luthor when she was in the zone and she scored a second goal in the 60th minute of the game, basically securing the win for National City, 3-0. That riled up the opposing team even more, even with multiple players marking her she was still able to score. She was just that good.

It was in the 72nd minute that things went south, National City were setting up for another corner and Lena was stuck between two defenders. She managed to get away from one as the ball was sent into the box, Lena and Williams both went up for the header. Williams stuck her elbow out on the way up, slamming it into Lena’s face _hard_. She hit the floor, her head smacked the grass and she laid on her side.

Kara was on her feet in an instant, the rest of the crowd were booing and hissing at the defender, who was yelling abuse at the referee after she was given a red card. However, Kara couldn’t seem to do anything but stare at Lena and will her to get up. Lena never stayed down for long, she didn’t want the extra attention, she always got back up. _Why wasn’t she getting up?_

Sam was by her side in an instant, crouched down and talking to her. From where they were sat Kara could only see her back but, once Sam motioned for the trainer, Kara’s stomach dropped. The blonde had only been to four games but she’d never seen Lena like this, her heart was in her throat. The trainers had her on the floor for a while, talking to her and working on her head, she sat up after a few minutes and Kara gasped. Even from where she was sat she could see the swelling and bruising on Lena’s face. The soccer player was led off the field, to be checked out immediately by the on-site medic.

“A-Alex” she looked at her sister with worry filling her eyes.

“Hey, she’ll be okay, she’s on her feet, walking, talking. The medics are going to check her out and make sure she’s okay. You know how protective the coaches get” Kara nodded, it was most likely precautionary, they took head injuries seriously, she knew that from her own experiences.

The subbed another player and the game continued but Kara couldn’t pay attention to anything that was happening, she wanted to see Lena. Alex had hold of Kara’s hand for the rest of the game, squeezing it, acting as an anchor for the blonde. She sent Alex home after the game had finished, insisting that she would be fine but she wanted to make sure Lena was okay and she didn’t know how long that would be.

The blonde was anxiously waiting outside the locker room after the game. Sam came out in record time and looked surprised to see Kara.

“Hey, Kara” that was the first time Sam had actually used her name and it just caused her more unease. “Follow me, she’s in medical,” Kara just nodded and gestured to take the heavy bags Sam was carrying, they walked in silence. One of the coaches met them outside of the room they had been examining Lena in and led them in to speak to the medic.

“How is she?” Sam asked, voice full of concern.

“She’s okay, although she does have a concussion and bruising to the left side of her face. She’s responsive, but she is experiencing some dizziness and confusion, she will have a nasty headache for a while.” Sam was nodding along, Kara felt slightly relieved knowing that Lena was okay, a concussion was still serious but better than the scenarios that was flashing in her mind. “She’ll have to have someone with her for at least 48 hours, do you know anyone who can do that?” the medic asked, looking between the both of them.

“Me” Sam said immediately, “we live together.”

“I can help” Kara added quickly, Sam look at her briefly, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards slightly.

“Okay, well she needs plenty of rest, avoid any stressful situations, no alcohol, no sport for at least a week but probably longer. She can have paracetamol but not aspirin and use an ice pack for 20 minutes every 3-4 hours to reduce the swelling to her head. Don’t worry, I’ll have all this in writing for you before you leave, plus some more information.” Once all that was over, they were finally allowed to see Lena.

Sam rushed over to see her, cupping her face and inspecting the bruising. Kara just stood there awkwardly, she wasn’t Lena’s girlfriend, they’d only been on two proper dates for god sake. She didn’t have the right to act overly concerned or worried but all she wanted to do was scoop Lena up into her arms and hold her all night long. She didn’t even know whether Lena would want her here while she was hurt and vulnerable. Once, Sam had checked her over, she stepped back and went to speak to the medic who beckoned her over. Kara took her chance and approached a very dazed looking Lena.

“Hey, baby” she said quietly, conscious of the fact Lena’s head was probably pounding, “how’s your head?” she crouched down in front of her so Lena wouldn’t have to look up into the bright lights.

“Never had any complaints” Lena mumbled, Kara smiled and let out a small chuckle.

“I see they didn’t knock that sense of humour out of you” Kara took a hold of her hand, “are you ready to go, baby?” Kara asked softly.

“I can’t go to the party” still mumbling.

“You’re damn right, Sam and I are gonna take you home and make sure you don’t get yourself into any more trouble.” Kara pressed a kiss to Lena’s hand.

“Wasn’t my fault” she grumbled and Kara giggled. Sam came over to let them know that they happy to let Lena leave. Kara carried their bags while Sam helped Lena to the car.

“Kara, can you ride in the back with her?” Sam asked and she nodded,

“Mm not a baby” Lena murmured.

“But don’t you want the tall, pretty basketball player to hold you while we drive home?” Sam said sarcasticly. Lena grumbled and nodded slightly.

“Great, get in the back, hot stuff” Sam gestured to the car. Kara slid into the seat beside Lena and put her arm around her shoulder, the ravenette turned her head into Kara’s neck and settled as Sam started the car and drove them home. Kara had a warm, tingly feeling in her chest knowing that Lena wanted her there.

They got back to the apartment and sat Lena on the couch.

“I want a shower” she whined, she was still wearing her muddy uniform.

“She’s very moany when she’s concussed” Sam commented, Lena pouted at Kara.

“Don’t be mean Sam, she’s suffering”

“Fine,” Sam sighed, “but you should probably have a bath, if you’re still feeling dizzy standing in the shower might not be the best plan, it should also help you relax a bit” Lena nodded, holding her throbbing head in her hands.

“Well, I’m going to start making some food, which means bath time is down to you,” she clapped Kara on the shoulder, who almost choked at the thought.

“W-what? I can’t do that” Kara stuttered.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen it all before” Sam scoffed.

“That’s not the point, Sam” Kara argued, “we have _rules_ now, I think?”

“She needs help Kara, what if she falls asleep and drowns?” Well she didn’t want that.

“Lena,” she looked into her eyes, “are you okay with me helping you take a bath?” Kara asked.

“Yes” she nodded for added affect and then winced in pain.

“Okay” she helped Lena into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet while she ran the water. She filled Lena’s water bottle while they waited, the medic insisted she stay hydrated. “Drink some of this please, baby” and Lena did as she was told. She took Lena’s hair down and switched it to a low bun, knowing the tight ponytail was probably making her headache worse.

Kara knelt in front of her and untied her boots, pulling them off, she then slid her socks down her legs, removing her shin pads as she did so. Lena was wearing a long sleeved thermal top so Kara eased her jersey over her head, being extremely gentle with the left side of her face. She made eye contact with Lena, she was still breath-taking even covered in bruises, Kara stroked her face and smiled,

“Can you manage to get the rest of your clothes off by yourself?” she asked softly.

“I never thought Kara Danvers would have trouble getting a girl out of her clothes” she snickered.

“Oh you’re hilarious when you’re concussed” Kara deadpans. “I’m trying to be respectful, Lena” she whines.

“I know darling, and I appreciate it. I think I can manage” Kara turned around so Lena had some privacy.

“If you need any help, just say” Kara said gently. Lena took the rest of her clothes off, only needing Kara’s help to actually get into the bath, she kept her eyes glued to the ceiling the entire time. Once Lena was settled, Kara sat with her back against the side of the bath tub.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Can I ask you something?” Lena said quietly, Kara hummed in confirmation. “Why are you here?” she breathed, “you were so excited to go to that party and you have no obligation to me, I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to go”

“I don’t want to go to the party, I care about you and I want to stay with you.” Kara said simply, passing Lena her water, encouraging her to drink some more. She reached up and grabbed the hand that was hanging over the edge of the bath, playing with her fingers gently.

“You really scared me tonight” she whispered, “you always get back up and you just- you just laid there, not moving.” She spoke so softly that she wasn’t sure Lena had heard her.

“I’m sorry” Lena said, Kara didn’t need to ask what for.

“You don’t have to be sorry” Kara knew that Lena didn’t think any one (bar Sam) truly cared for her. She knew Lena couldn’t accept that Kara was acting this way because she genuinely cared for her and not for an ulterior motive. But each and every time Lena needed her, Kara showed up, she was there, _always_ , and it was a shock to the system.

Sam knocked on the door, letting them know that dinner was ready.

“Give me a hand?” Lena asked, Kara stood up, wrapping Lena in the fluffy towel, again while staring at the ceiling. Kara left her to get changed into the she’d brought her and then they all sat down together, tucking into the meal Sam had made. Lena only managed a few bites before she gave up and laid on the couch instead.

__________

Kara did the dishes, insisting that Sam had cooked and Lena wasn’t in any fit state. When she was finished she grabbed an ice pack, wrapped it in a dish cloth and passed it to Lena to place on her head. Sam was sat at the counter, emailing Lena’s professors to let them know that she would need some extra time for her current assignments; knowing that Lena wouldn’t do it and would most likely ignore doctor’s orders to do her work.

“Sam, that’s the fourth time I’ve seen you yawn in 10 minutes, go to bed” Kara said.

“I can’t, I have to make sure Lena doesn’t die in her sleep” she tried to phrase it as a joke but she was too tired, it just came off as morbid.

“I can do that” Kara said and Sam raised her eyebrows, “listen, you’ve just played a 90 minute game and you’re worried about your best friend. You need rest too, I can look after her.” Sam paused to think for a minute, she was too tired to come up with an argument.

“If anything happens to her-“

“I’ll be sleeping with the fishes, I know. I’ve got this,” she looked over at Lena who had her arm covering her eyes, blocking out the light.

“Okay, but it’s up to Lena” Kara nodded. They made their way over to the couch. “Hey, Lee” Sam whispered, Lena groaned in response. Sam took Lena’s free hand, “Lee, I think it’s time you get some sleep now, do you mind if Kara stays with you? To make sure you’re alright.”

Lena nodded softly, “s’okay”, Sam stroked her hair gently.

“Okay, hot stuff, you’re up” Sam said, “I’m gonna head to bed but if you need anything just say.” Sam headed to her room and the two girls were left on their own. The blonde got some painkillers for Lena to take and filled her water bottle again. Kara lifted her slowly, bridal style, and brought her to the bathroom so she could help her get ready for bed.

“There’s a spare toothbrush under the sink” Lena said. Kara left her to brush her teeth and went to her room to prepare her bed, repositioning her pillows so they would support Lena’s head and neck better and pulled the blankets back. She then went back to the bathroom and scooped Lena up again, “I can walk, yanno” Lena mumbled into Kara’s neck.

“Shut up, Luthor” Kara said playfully, placing her gently in her bed. “I’ll be back in a few minutes” she whispered. Kara brushed her teeth but stayed in the bathroom for a bit longer, What is she supposed to do now? She needs to make sure Lena is okay but doesn’t want to over stay her welcome and make her uncomfortable.

Ultimately, she decides it’s Lena’s choice.

“Where do you want me?” she asked softly, she thought Lena was asleep at first, she was laid on her good side, buried Into the pillows. She patted the space next to her, “are you sure, baby?” she didn’t know if Lena was still a bit confused and would regret this in the morning. The soccer player grumbled in response.

“Okay, I’m coming” she chuckled, sliding into the bed next to her. Kara reached over and switched the lamp off, plunging them into darkness for the first time. Kara felt tense, she could hear Lena’s soft breathing and she wanted to reach out and hold her, but she knew that Lena would be more comfortable where she was. Lena reached across the space between them and grabbed Kara’s hand, squeezing gently.

“Thank you, Kara” she whispered, “for everything you’ve done for me” she hesitated for a moment “you-“

“Shhh” Kara hushed, “you need sleep Lena, I’ll be here when you wake up” she kissed Lena’s palm for affect and stroked up and down her arm, lulling her to sleep. Kara would never tell her that she stayed awake all night, just to make sure she slept peacefully, not because she was worried that if she closed her eyes for a single second, Lena would disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Irish is all from google translate so it's probably all wrong lol. I also googled as much information about concussions as I could, but I don't actually know all the proper procedures.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you wonderful people. Thank you to everyone who is still reading, thank you for all the comments, kudos and the continued support! I hope you're all having a lovely day, wherever you are and I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Warning: Emotional abuse. We find out a bit more about Lena's family and her past relationships in this chapter, it's not very detailed but I'm going to put the warning there anyway because I don't want to upset anyone.

Sam had got up early the next morning and hidden everything Lena owned: laptop, phone, old phone, school bag and any textbooks or study materials she could find. Lena’s head throbbed painfully for most of the weekend and so all she could really manage was sleeping.

  
Lena was on bed rest for the foreseeable future, only allowed out for meals or to use the bathroom. She wasn’t used to having to sit still for long periods of time without doing anything.

It wasn't all bad Kara stayed with her all day Saturday. At Lena's insistent pout, Kara allowed her to move from her nest of pillows and lay on her chest instead. Lena’s head hurt too much to notice how Kara's heartbeat picked up slightly. Lena was mostly in and out of sleep all day, to Kara's credit she just laid there, quite happy to be a human pillow and Lena was _so cute_ when she was in sleepy koala mode. When she was awake, Kara spoke to her about basketball, school, films, anything really; she knew Lena wasn't really listening but it filled the periods of silence and soothed her back to sleep. Sam spent the day catching up on homework, occasionally coming in to bring them ice packs, pain killers or more water but they were mostly left alone.

As much as Kara hated the circumstances that led to the situation, she couldn’t help but relish the fact that she got to spend all day in bed, cuddling Lena. During the time that Lena was sleeping, Kara thought about how she would love to do this in the future, when Lena wasn’t concussed or in pain. She thought about how she wanted to go to sleep and wake up with Lena in her arms. She wanted to cuddle her and kiss her and take care of her, keep her safe and show her that she was worthy of all the love in the world.

Kara had to leave Sunday morning to catch up on her homework but she promised to come back and check on her later. So, Sam stayed with her all day, Lena's head rested in her lap and Sam stroked her hair. Lena still wasn't allowed to do anything so Sam read her book aloud so she wouldn't get bored.

Kara came back as promised, bringing dinner with her to which they were both grateful as they hadn’t realised how late it had gotten.

“You really like her, don’t you?” Sam asked, Kara and her were stood in the kitchen doing the dishes and the blonde was staring longingly at Lena, napping on the couch.

She looked over at Sam and smiled, “Yeah, I do” she said softly.

“So, you’re okay with the fact that she hasn’t slept with you yet?” she asked, blunt as ever.

“I’m not going to lie to you, it’s _hard_ but, I’m happy to go at her pace. I’m enjoying just spending time with her and getting to know her” Kara said simply.

“You two are disgustingly cute” she gagged for affect making Kara laugh, “but, I do think you’re good for each other” she added. 

“So, is it time for me to give you the shovel talk in regards to my sister?” Sam glared at her, “okayyy we don’t have to do that right now”

__________

It had been a week since Lena's head injury, she'd been checked out by another doctor who suggested she have another a week off before returning to training. For the first couple of days after the game, Sam had forbidden her from doing anything but going to class and then going home to rest. Once her headache had finally dulled, she was allowed to go to training sessions but only as an observer.

Lena was leaving her last class of the day when a hand wrapped around her wrist, dragging her away from her classmates and into the arms of Kara, who kissed her fiercely. _Well this is new._ While, her and Kara had shared kisses here and there when greeting each other or saying goodbye, they had never been in front of this many people. There was no denying that the majority of Lena's class had witnessed it.

"Hi" Kara whispered, pulling away first.

"Hey" Lena breathed, trying to regain some of her composure. "Not that I'm complaining, darling, but what was that for?"

Kara grinned at the dazed look on her face, "well, I'm not going to get to do that for much longer, after you fly home plus, I missed you" Lena smiled shyly,

"You saw me this morning" Lena giggled.

"Don't care" she mumbled against Lena's lips before capturing them again.

"I missed you too" Lena said when they broke away again, "what time is your game?" she asked.

"Not for a few hours yet, why?"

"Come on, let’s go back to my place and I'll make you some food before we have to go" Lena said, grabbing Kara's hand and dragging her away.

Half an hour later and Kara was moaning around a fork full of chicken and rice. That noise was doing things to Lena, things that she really did not want to have to deal with right now,

"How do you make chicken and rice taste so good" Kara said with her mouth full, if it was anyone else it would be disgusting, but it was Kara so it was oddly endearing. Lena pulled out some books and started on some homework to distract herself.

"Well, when you have to eat boring meals like this before every game, you tend to find ways of spicing things up a little" Lena said, not looking up from her textbook.

"Just a heads up, I'm coming here before every game from now on" Kara said seriously.

"Whatever you want, darling" Lena chuckled, kissing her chubby cheek, stuffed with food. Kara finished her food and collapsed on the couch soon after, "comfy?" Lena asked, with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Mmm, not yet." Kara got back up and went into Lena's room to grab her comforter.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching Kara mess around with the cushions and her blanket.

"it's nap time" Kara said simply, stepping back to admire her handy work.

"Nap time?" Kara nodded, walking towards Lena, who was too pre-occupied with her textbook to notice. Kara wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on Lena's shoulder.

"Baby?" Kara drawled.

"Nope"

"Nap with me"

"Nope" Lena still refused to even look up from her textbook.

"But you said ‘whatever I want’" Lena could hear the pout in her voice and Kara knew her resolve was crumbling, "and you're still recovering, so naps are essential." The blonde slowly turned the stool around until Lena was facing her and she pouted again. Lena should really be catching up on the work she'd missed but, she was weak for Kara.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Kara's eyes lit up and she dragged Lena off the stool and towards the couch. She positioned herself on the couch and gestured for Lena to lie on top of her. "You're lucky you're cute" Lena said.

She laid half on Kara, half on the couch and Kara repositioned her so that she was wedged against the back of the couch and there was no chance Lena would end up on the floor. "You comfy now?" Lena asked, she had one leg thrown over Kara's hips and her head was rested on her chest.

"The comfiest" Kara mumbled into Lena's hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She quickly set an alarm on her phone and set it on the coffee table; pulling the blanket over them and falling asleep with Lena in her arms.

__________

The basketball team won their game easily and with no injuries, _thank god._ Lena had a plan to say thank you to Kara for looking after her when she was injured, she was nervous because she didn't know whether Kara was going to like it. She gave herself a pep talk to psych herself up and went to go meet Kara after the game.

"Lena!" Kara called when she saw her.

"Hey, you played so well" she said, kissing Kara on the cheek. The blonde smiled wide and pulled Lena into a hug, "are you ready to go, darling?" Kara nodded and Lena led her to the car.

"I still can’t believe you drive a Jeep" Kara said, climbing into the matte black Jeep Wrangler.

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Lena quirked her eyebrow and Kara squirmed in her seat.

"It just doesn’t seem very Luthor-like, I expected a chauffeur driven Rolls Royce" Lena laughed,

"If I’m back home, I tend to be driven everywhere, but mostly because my mother likes to know where I am 24/7" she rolled her eyes and started the car, "but, I love cars and I’d rather drive myself" she explained simply.

"Are we heading back to yours?" Kara asked when Lena missed the turning to her apartment, Lena bit her lip and nodded,

"Is that okay?" Lena asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course" Kara said cheerily.

"Umm so I have a surprise for you" Lena said as they reached the door. Kara’s eyes lit up when she opened the door; Lena's living room had been transformed into a giant blanket fort: sheets hung up using the couch and barstools, pillows, cushions and blankets created a makeshift bed on the floor and a cute little picnic basket sat in the middle.

"Lena, this is so cute! How did you do all of this?" She said, taking her shoes off and scrambling to get into the fort.

"Well, Sam is a really great friend" she chuckled and followed Kara into the fort, “but I also promised to pay for her and Alex’s date” she added. She opened the picnic basket and started unpacking the food.

“Wow, you got everything” Kara grinned, there were mini pizzas, potstickers, little sandwiches, chocolate covered strawberries and marshmallows because she knew Kara would complain otherwise. Lena had also cut up cucumber, celery and carrots sticks because she was still trying to get Kara to try vegetables.

“I’m taking credit for the food, I actually prepared that bit but we napped for too long earlier so I had to enlist Sam for the rest” she said, handing Kara the potstickers before she drooled all over the blankets.

__________

Kara was laid back against the the pillows refusing to eat the vegetables. Lena was offering her celery but Kara refused to try it.

“Darling, just try it and if you don’t like it, I won’t make you eat it again.” Kara still refused, keeping her mouth firmly shut.

“Right,” Lena got on top of her, straddling her lap. “If you eat this, I’ll give you a reward” Lena husked, leaning over and dangling it over Kara’s mouth, who immediately leaned up and ate it, scrunching up her face in disgust. “See that wasn’t so hard was it?” Lena giggled, rolling off of her.

Kara whined and sat up, “what about my reward?”

“It’s in the basket” Kara’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Really?” Lena nodded towards the basket and Kara pulled out a perfectly wrapped present with an envelope attached. She looked up at Lena who was just laid there with, what looked like, slight fear in her eyes. She opened the envelope first and pulled out two tickets to the National City Hawks game next week.

“Lena! Wow! These are court side seats, they must have cost a fortune” she leaned over and kissed Lena softly, “I-I really appreciate this but, I can’t accept these” Lena waved her off.

“Open the present” she said and Kara tore open the wrapping, like a kid on Christmas, revealing a Hawks jersey with ‘Lance’ printed on the back.

Kara squealed in delight and quickly put it on over her sweatshirt, “This is unbelievable Lena, thank you! But I don’t really understand why.”

“Well, I wanted to thank you for all your help last weekend and I remember you talking about the Hawks being your favourite team and that Sara Lance would-” she paused as if trying to remember something, “she would be ‘the captain of your all-star fantasy basketball team’” she nodded proudly.

“I-I didn’t think you were listening” Kara said, stunned.

“I listen to everything you say, always” Lena said, as if it was obvious. “I thought you could take Alex with you, I know you missed your sister’s night because of me, and I thought I could send you both to the game to make up for that” she explained.

“Lena, this is amazing and I’m so grateful, really, but you don’t have to thank me,” she took Lena’s hands and looked into her eyes, “I wanted to look after you because I care about _you_. I want you to know that I’m not in this for expensive gifts or money. I just want you.” She emphasised her point with a kiss, “Alex will be ecstatic though” she smiled.

Lena giggled and pulled her down into passionate kiss, trying to convey all of her feelings into one kiss. Kara moaned and Lena slipped her tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Kara pushed her back into the pillows, cupping her cheeks and sucking on her bottom lip.

“I’m not in this for sex either” Kara panted against her mouth. Lena kissed down her jaw and sucked on her earlobe. She fisted her hand in Kara’s shirt and the blonde pulled away quickly.

“What?” Lena breathed.

“Don’t crinkle my new jersey” she pouted.

“I thought you didn’t care about expensive gifts?” Lena quirked an eyebrow.

“I-I don’t, but this is a _Sara Lance_ jersey and I love it, so you’re not getting it back” she kissed her lips and sat up, grabbing a strawberry and feeding it to Lena.

They took turns feeding each other strawberries and marshmallows, Lena has to bribe Kara with kisses to eat more vegetables.

Lena’s phone buzzed as she received a text from Sam.

****Sammy:**** I suggest you keep the Puppy there, unless she wants to be traumatised

Lena laughed and showed Kara the text, who gagged repeatedly. She then texted Alex and told her to make sure she cleaned up _before_ she got back.

“You can stay here if you like” Lena said, Kara smiled, “you do have to sleep on the couch though” Kara couldn’t help but let her face drop, “well, I’m not at any risk now so there’s no need to watch over me.”

“Y-yeah, of course, the couch is fine” Kara said rather sadly.

Lena couldn’t stifle her laughter, “I’m joking, darling, come on” she said, dragging Kara to her feet. They got ready for bed separately, Kara slotting herself behind Lena, who was still being careful not to lay on her left side.

“Is this okay?” Kara whispered, wrapping an arm around Lena’s waist and pulling her closer when she nodded. Lena grabbed her hand and brought it up to her lips. Kara’s heart melted at the innocent action.

__________

Lena had finally been cleared to play in the last game of the year. She had only been allowed on towards the end of the second half, but it was the first time she’d been allowed to really stretch her legs in almost two weeks and it felt incredible. She was even able to make a few good shots on goal and she got to make out with Kara after the game.

"You played so well tonight, baby. And you look so good in this uniform" Kara whispered into her ear, tugging on her jersey for emphasis. Oh yes, and Kara had watched the whole game even though they weren’t sure Lena would even get to play but, Kara actually enjoyed soccer now and she was too invested in the team to miss a game.

Oh, and she had _finally_ adapted, she wore her thermals, four layers, hat, gloves, scarf, her truly genius idea was shoving a hot water bottle under her jacket and hand warmers, shaped like little foxes, stuffed in her pockets. Of course, she dumped majority of that stuff in her car before she went to meet Lena, she didn't need four layers of clothing and a fucking hot water bottle in the way if Lena decided to get a little handsy. Again, not that she was expecting anything, she was just optimistic.

They were currently in the locker room, Lena was pressed up against the lockers while Kara sucked on her lower lip and cupped her cheek, in total control of the kiss, her tongue pushing it's way into Lena's mouth, while she moaned.

"When do you leave for Christmas?" Kara mouthed into Lena's neck, sucking lightly enough to not leave any marks, Lena insisted she couldn't go home covered in hickeys; Kara told her to wear a scarf but the glare she received in response shut her right up.

"Day after tomorrow" Lena panted, Kara whined, pulling her closer and leaving soft kisses on her lips. Lena deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away, stating that Sam was waiting for her and she still needed to shower. Kara nodded, still a little breathless, she grabbed Lena's wrist when she turned away.

"I know I can't see you tonight, game night celebrations and all,” the last time they attempted to break tradition, Lena got concussion so she wasn’t going to try that again any time soon,

“And you have the Hawks game” Lena reminded her and Kara got giddy again, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Thank you, again” she said kissing Lena, “but movie night at my place tomorrow?" Kara asked shyly, "just movies and takeout" she quickly added, not wanting to give her the ‘Netflix and Chill’ vibe.

"Sure, sounds good." Lena replied warmly, giving her a quick peck and heading towards the showers. Kara left quickly after that, she didn't need the temptation of a wet, naked Lena showering only a few feet away. She was already half hard from the kissing.

__________

Lena got home that night and tripped over the gym bag Sam left next to the door, _again_.

"For fuck sake Sam, why can't you just put your shit in your room!" she yelled. Sam turned around from where she was plating up food in the kitchen,

"Still didn't get laid, Luthor?" she smirked, Lena glared at her "What? you're always cranky when you're horny" Lena pouted,

"I’m sorry,” she sighed, “no, we still haven’t done anything other than make out" she said, "and I think it might be killing me" she whined.

"So get back on the horse," Sam handed Lena her food and they sat on the couch, "literally- from what I've heard" Sam snickered.

"I can't, we’re at the point now where, we’re not technically exclusive but so sexually frustrated that-"

"That you could go out and find some random person to sleep with as a stress reliever" Sam finished, "I get it Luthor, but this can't be healthy" she said playfully, "and I don't remember you putting in this much effort for James" she added.

"Yeah and look where that got me" Lena scoffed. it's true, Lena had been a wreck when James had dumped her. It took Sam three weeks just to get her off the couch and eat something other than a family sized pack of Doritos. Lena still couldn't look at a bag now without feeling sick.

Lena had a history of poor relationships in general: her family never _really_ wanted her, they shipped her off to boarding school as soon as she was old enough, bringing her back into the public eye whenever they needed to seem like the perfect family. She loved her brother but she would always be second best compared to golden boy Lex. She wasn’t smart enough, she wasn’t pretty enough, she just wasn’t good enough.

  
Lionel and Lillian’s relationship got worse as soon as Lena was brought to live with them, she was a constant reminder that Lionel had an affair. Lillian blamed her for the breakdown of her marriage and family, she never let her forget how much of a disappointment she was.

Her father’s drinking soon became out of control, he would get drunk almost every night, screaming at anyone in sight. Lex used to take her to his tree house and they would hide out, playing chess until he passed out. Moving to National City was the only way she could get away from them and yet, they still tried to control every aspect of her life.

When she was in school she came to the realisation that she like both boys and girls, she became extremely close to a girl called Taylor. She was Lena's first everything, first real relationship, first love, first time. But, it was a lie, Lena was a bet. A few girls in her year had made a bet around who could be the first one to sleep with the Luthor. Taylor never really liked Lena she just wanted an in with the popular girls. It soon got around the whole school which was definitely not a good thing considering she went to a strict Catholic school. Her family moved her to another school, quick to avoid a scandal and then they employed students, teachers or other members of staff to keep an eye on her and report back. So, Lena built up her walls, careful to avoid getting close to anyone else.

A few months later, she met Veronica Sinclair. She was beautiful and kind, she pursued Lena even when she promised herself she wouldn’t get involved with anyone else. Veronica became her friend first, getting close to her, learning _everything_ about her and then flirted her way into a date. She waited until Lena was comfortable, didn't force her into anything, they went slow, Lena thought she was being careful. All the while, she was taking Veronica out on expensive dates, buying her gifts, lending her money. Once they graduated, both with full scholarships, Veronica didn't need money any more and so she certainly didn't need Lena.

Then there was James, he was a whole other kind of mess. She'll be damned if she lets another person make her feel that worthless ever again.

"Look, I really, really like Kara, I just- I have to make sure that she feels the same, I can't go through the same thing again" She murmured.

"I know, and for what it's worth, she worships the ground you walk on" Sam said while switching on Jurassic Park.   
  


****__________** **

Kara and Alex got to the arena early, so they could find their seats but mostly so they could get snacks.

“Wow, these seats are incredible!” Alex said as they sat down. They were a few rows up from the floor, right in the middle of the court. The view was perfect, “do you think your girlfriend could get us season tickets?” she teased.

“Alex! We’re not going to exploit my girl- _Lena’s_ generosity, you’re lucky I didn’t give them straight back” Kara scolded, “now smile” she said holding up her camera. They took a few nice photos and a few silly ones, she picked a nice one to post on her Instagram and sent the rest to Lena.

****Lena <3: ****Enjoy the game, darling<3

“So, have you asked her yet?” Alex said, Kara made a confused noise, while replying to Lena.

“Have you asked Lena to be your girlfriend yet?” Alex said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kara looked up shocked, almost bewildered.

“No, am I supposed to do that?” Alex stared at her with wide eyes, “What? I thought you just sort of dated and then after you’ve done that for a while, you’re just sort of- _together_ ” Alex put her head in her hands and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Is-is that not right? I’m not seeing anyone else, I’m pretty sure Lena isn’t either so we’re good, right?”

“Oh, it’s worse than I thought, you really don’t have a clue, do you?” Alex groaned.

“Clearly not! Please enlighten me,” she said incredulously.

“Kara, you do realise you actually have to have an adult conversation, you can’t just keep dating her and not tell her how you feel” Alex replied.

“But, I like things the way they are” she pouted.

“Do you like Lena?” Kara nodded, “then why don’t you want her to be your girlfriend?” she asked softly.

“I do! I just- I’ve never been in a relationship Alex, I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing half the time and I don’t want to mess up. Keeping things the way they are is just easier” she explained, looking down at the floor, almost shamefully.

“Kara?” She looked up and Alex gave her a gentle look, “I hate to break it to you kiddo, but you’re already in the relationship, you just have to make it official, show her that you want to commit” Alex said as if it was obvious.

“Okay,” Kara nodded and smiled, “well she’s coming over tomorrow, I guess I’ll ask her then. Which means you have to be out of the apartment” she said, throwing popcorn at her.

“Do you think Lena can get me one of these?” she asked, tugging on Kara’s new jersey.

“Get your own girlfriend to buy you one” she huffed. The players started running onto the court to warm up and the two girls sat up to watch their favourite team.

“I bet you $10 you don’t ask her” Alex teased, stealing and handful of popcorn.

“I’ll ask her!” she exclaimed.

__________  
  


  
Kara opened the door on Saturday afternoon to her favourite kind of Lena: soft and cuddly, dressed in sweatpants and a soft t-shirt.

"Hey Lena! You look incredible!" She greeted warmly.

"Thank you, darling" she pressed a kiss to Kara's cheek "it's nothing special though" Kara just stared and drooled slightly. Lena's laugh brought her out of her trance and she shook her head lightly,

"So, Lord of the Rings marathon?" Kara suggested, Lena narrowed her eyes,

"Regular or extended edition?" Lena asked,

"Extended, obviously" Kara scoffed. Lena smiled and gestured for Kara to lead the way.

They got through the first film with no issues. They were about half way through the second film when they started making out, it started off slow and gentle but got heated quickly. Lena was straddling Kara's lap and grinding against her crotch lightly. Kara was in both heaven and hell, her hands on Lena's small waist, her cock pounding in her sweatpants. Lena was sucking and biting at her lower lip, Kara was at Lena's complete mercy and she highly doubted that the ravenette was feeling very merciful at the moment.

Lena knew she was being unfair but she couldn't help it, she was so desperate for Kara, so desperate for release and Kara's cock felt so good against her. Lena thrust her tongue into Kara's mouth and swallowed her moans, grinding down harder against Kara's crotch. She was so close, just a little longer. Kara whined, pushed her off her lap and back onto the couch.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom" Kara stood up and rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She took a few deep breaths and splashed some cold water on her face, she was going to blue ball very soon if she didn't take care of her, not so little, problem. She shoved her sweatpants down her legs and pulled her aching cock out, the head was almost purple and throbbing. Kara stroked her cock fast, clenching her eyes shut, it felt wrong to jerk off to the thought of Lena, seen as though the girl was just in the next room, but it was going to be the quickest thing to get her off at this point. She groaned lowly and shot her load into some toilet paper, she cleaned up and washed her hands thoroughly, quickly making her way out to Lena.

Lena fucked up. She’d pushed Kara too far and it wasn’t fair to her. She sighed and got up, putting her shoes on and made her way to the door.

"Going so soon?" Kara asked softly. She had her hands in her pockets looking at the ground sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I went too far. I'm going to go" she gestured towards the door, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Lena said sincerely. Kara walked towards her, cupped her face and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"You didn't upset me, baby" she smiled, "quite the opposite actually, I got a bit too excited and I didn't want to ruin another pair of underwear, these are Calvin Klein" she chuckled. Lena gave her a small smile, Kara moved her hands down to link them with Lena's. "Look why don't we order Chinese food, watch the rest of the film and just cuddle, sound good?" Lena nodded.

__________

"Karaaaaa, I'm cold" Lena whined, cuddling up further against Kara.

"Hold on, I'll get a blanket" Kara said, pausing the film. She went to her room and grabbed her fluffiest blanket and a sweatshirt because she knew just how cold Lena gets. Lena's eyes lit up gleefully and she made grabby hands at Kara's hoodie. Kara held it just out of her reach and she pouted. "I want this one back, Luthor. You have, like, four of my sweatshirts already"

"I promise" Lena said sincerely, fingers crossed under the blanket.

By Return of the King, Lena was leaning against Kara's chest, the blonde was stroking her hair softly and mouthing the lines word for word, it was adorable.

"Lena, can I ask you something?" Lena hummed a confirmation, "what happened with ‘the football player’? You don't have to answer, I just-" Lena sighed softly,

"No, it's okay, darling, you deserve some kind of explanation," she took a deep breath, "But to understand what happened with James I have to tell you about some other people first."

She told Kara all about her family, Taylor and Veronica. Kara already knew there was something dodgy about Lena’s family, just from the small things Lena had mentioned but she was horrified at what she was hearing. She couldn’t understand how anyone could treat another person this way, let alone someone as wonderful as Lena. She didn't say anything just let Lena finished her story, while adding comforting gestures.

"I met James at the start of my sophomore year, he was a senior and," she sighed heavily, "I don't know, he seemed mature, like he knew what he wanted. I enjoyed the fact that someone wanted me for something other then sex or money. I'd been hit on by so many sleezeballs in my freshman year that I got excited, someone _finally_ wanted me, for me."

Kara listened intently, "we started dating, he was sweet and charming and kind. Things moved extremely fast, we were “official” after, like, two weeks. I was _so_ stupid," she brought her hands up to her face and let out a self-deprecating laugh. "I already had my trust broken so many times but I wanted this to be different _so badly,”_ tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall.

“I fell for him hard and fast, I was in love with him and I believed him when he told me, he loved me. I gave him everything he wanted, following him around like a puppy, hanging onto to his every word."

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and held her close, planting kisses on her head, "I even got him a job interview at Luthor-Corp. He dumped me the day after he found out he’d got the job." Kara's heart was breaking at the pain in Lena's voice.

"I then found out a few months later that every time I had a game and he had “practice” he was sleeping with someone else- multiple people actually- and it seemed like I was the last to know. I was _so_ humiliated. " The tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kara understood everything now, she got why Lena was so reluctant. Hell, she would hold back too if she'd been in that many shitty relationships.

Kara wiped away Lena's tears and kissed her cheeks softly, "it's okay" she whispered, "I've got you". She maneuvered Lena back into her arms, laying down so Lena was on top of her and pulled the blanket back over them; trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

She wasn't going to bother promising Lena anything, she doubted Lena would believe her when she was in such a vulnerable state. No, Kara was going to make her feel comfortable and safe; she didn't have to promise Lena that she would always be there, she would prove it to her. She whispered sweet nothings into her ear and kissed her head until the sobbing stopped and she fell asleep.

She couldn’t bring herself to ask Lena that all important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, Lena didn't give Kara those gifts as a test, she genuinely just wanted to thank her and she's not good with feelings so she throws money at the problem, I'm not sure whether that came across so I just wanted to clarify.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and support, I'm not sure how this chapter is going to go down. I think some people are going to hate it but that's okay. I hope you're having a good day wherever you are and hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter.

Kara grinned as she saw her phone light up with a new notification, she was waiting for a picture of what Lena was wearing to her parent’s gala that night.

****SS:**** Hey baby, are you gonna come see me tonight? ;)

Kara gulped, that’s not what she wanted to see, she scrolled up to the previous messages:

****SS:**** Are you back yet? I’ve missed you <3

****SS:**** I have some new underwear I’m sure you’d love to ruin ;)

Kara threw her phone down onto her bed and ignored it like she’d done every message she’d received since she got back a few days ago.

“Are you still not ready?” Alex said as she flopped onto her bed.

“Alex, I need your help with something” Kara shifted uncomfortably.

“It’s the same boring party we go to every year, it doesn’t matter what you wear” she rolled her eyes, throwing a white t-shirt at her.

“We leave in two minutes, girls!” Eliza shouted up to them.

“Get changed!” Alex called as she ran down the stairs. Kara pushed the texts out of her mind, got changed quickly and sent a picture to Lena, trying to encourage her to do the same.

__________

Lena was a fucking idiot, she had an IQ of 197 and yet she was a fucking idiot. She was Lena Luthor and yet she was too insecure to have an adult conversation with the girl she liked. she'd left for Metropolis before making things exclusive with Kara and now she'd sent a very attractive, very horny Kara Danvers back to Midvale. Logically, she knew she could trust Kara but she didn’t know whether that part of her brain was functioning right now.

****Kara-Bear:** ** _Sent an image_

Lena smiled at her phone when she saw the picture of Kara, she was dressed in tight, black jeans, a loose, white v-neck and a denim jacket, topped off with that infuriating cocky smirk of hers. It turned Lena on to no end.

“She really does give off major fuck boy energy, doesn’t she?” Sam laughed, looking over Lena’s shoulder.

“Aww, I think she looks cute” Lena stared at the picture.

“Oh my god,” Sam laughed, “please reply with that, she’ll be so pissed” she continued laughing.

****Kara-Bear:**** Picture for a picture?

Lena smiled and rolled her eyes, she dragged Sam over to the mirror and they had a mini photo shoot, trying to pep themselves up before they subjected themselves to another night with the Luthors.

Lena was wearing a deep, blue ball gown: a v-neck, sleeveless, fitted bodice with lace detailing that accentuated her small waist before extending into a full, floor-length skirt. Her long, raven locks pulled up into an intricate bun with small braids running through it.

Sam was wearing a burgundy, satin ball gown of her own: a sleeveless, fitted bodice with a sweetheart neckline that cinched her waist before flowing into a floor-length, a-line skirt. Sam’s hair was pinned and loosely curled and then styled over her left shoulder.

Kara and Alex both drooled over the photos throughout the entire drive to the party. They managed to shake themselves back to reality, once they had arrived and texted back a string of never-ending compliments.

__________

It was Christmas Eve and Lena was at the annual Luthor-Corp gala, bored senseless. The worst part was, they weren’t allowed to drink, Sam and Lena were both still only 20 and the Luthors didn't want to be seen promoting under age drinking. So here they were sober and bored, fending off the greasy, handsy sons of the board members.

"I swear, I'm not coming to one of these ever again, Luthor" Sam drawled.

"I know, I really appreciate you coming with me" Lena smiled at her genuinely. "I promise we only have to stay a little bit longer."

"Don't look now, but your lovely mother is heading over" Sam said slyly.

"Lena, sweetheart, you look-" she looked her up and down, "nice" she said with a pinched smile.

"As do you mother," Lena replied politely.

"And Sam, always a pleasure" Sam gave her smile, "would you mind giving me a moment with my daughter?" she asked.

"Of course" Sam replied, heading over to the bar.

"So, Lena, how are your studies going?"

"Very well, I'm still on track to graduate, top of my class, next year" Lena smiled tightly.

"Just make sure you do, you missed two days of school this semester." Lillian glared at her.

"I had a concussion, the doctor said I wasn’t allowed to go in” Lena argued.

"I didn’t ask for your excuses, Lena. If you can’t keep up with your studies while playing soccer, then I will phone the university _myself_ and have you thrown off the team." she said sharply. Tears filled Lena’s eyes but she would not allow herself to lose face in front of Lillian, she raised her chin and tensed her jaw in defiance, staying silent for now, not wanting to draw any more attention.

"Now, your father and I expect you to be on your best behaviour tomorrow, James is coming over for Christmas dinner." Lena's jaw dropped.

"You invited James over?" Lena was trying to keep her cool, she really was but she couldn't keep the bite out of her voice.

"He wasn't able to find a flight home after the gala and it was really important to him to be here tonight. Your father and I approve of James and think it would be the perfect opportunity for you two to… reconnect." Lillian gave her that cold, icy glare that said there was no discussion to be had and Lena should shut up and smile.

"Will Lex be there?" at least if her brother was there, they could sneak off after lunch and get drunk on Lionel’s expensive scotch.

"No, unfortunately, Lex is stuck in Paris dealing with a crisis" Lillian said, with a touch of disappointment. _Of course she was disappointed that golden boy couldn't be there._ "It's been a delight as always, Lena" Lillian gave a stiff hug and left to go schmooze some investors.

Lena couldn't quite believe that her own parents would invite her ex-boyfriend over, choosing his happiness over their own daughter. _Actually she could._ He must be really fucking good at marketing for them to be sucking up to him this much.

Sam joined her as soon as Lillian had left, "well she seems as frosty as usual, what did she want?"

"Oh, the usual ‘get top marks or your dead to us’ bullshit, she even threatened to have me thrown off the soccer team" Lena sighed. Sam stroked her arm in a comforting gesture.

"She can try,” she scoffed, “are they still going away for Christmas?"

"I wish" she deadpaned. "No, they've pulled out all the stops this year, James is coming over tomorrow. He fed them some crap about not being able to get home for Christmas. They approve of him and want us to get back together." Lena could feel a migraine building.

Sam was utterly gob smacked, "do they know what happened between you two?"

Lena scoffed, "like I would tell them all the humiliating details of that train wreck. No, but he probably made up a story to make it seem like it was my fault." 

"Then I insist that you come over to mine tomorrow," Lena opened her mouth to argue, "nope, I'm not having you spending Christmas with that dick head. It's decided. Now, I'm going to the bathroom and then we are ditching this dump" she said matter of factly.

"I'll get the coats" Lena said simply. Lena retrieved their coats and was waiting for Sam when she heard someone call her name, she practically froze.

"Hey, I thought that was you" James said, he put his hand on her arm, "how have you been?" he asked.

"G=good, h-how have you been?" _Fucking James Olsen_. She couldn’t understand how he still had some kind of effect on her. James flashed her that charming smile,

"Well, the job is going really well but," he took her hand gently and met her eyes, "I miss you, Lena" she rolled her eyes in response and took her hand away.

"What do you want, James?" Lena asked sternly, he chuckled.

"Still as feisty as always,” he smirked, “I heard you were dating Kara Danvers" Lena, regrettably, let the shock show on her face, "I still have friends on the football team, Lena, they keep me in the loop."

"So that's why Lillian likes you so much. you're her little spy." he laughed at her, ignoring her as usual.

"You don't really believe that she likes you, do you? I mean _come on,_ this is Kara Danvers we’re talking about, she's probably fucking some slut right now" he laughed again, Lena said nothing. James slid his fingers up her arms and leaned into her ear, "come on, let me take you home and we'll make her regret it" he whispered.

Just then, Lena's Lord and Saviour, Samantha Arias came to her rescue.

"Fuck off, James" she snapped, grabbing Lena by the hand and leading her out.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Lena” he shot her a wink when she looked over her shoulder.

"What did he say to you?" Sam asked when they were in the car.

"He told me he missed me" Sam scoffed, "he knows about Kara, told me that she's probably sleeping with someone else now my back is turned and then offered to fuck me to get back at her" Lena shrugged.

"God, he is one manipulative son of a bitch" Sam said, "listen to me Lena, do not listen to a word he says, he's full of shit" Sam insisted.

"I know" she said simply,"I trust Kara" and she truly meant that.

“Really?” Sam looked over at her in disbelief but that quickly melted into a smile when she saw Lena nod.

There was a time when Lena would have believed anything James told her, and he knew that. However, something clicked inside her brain during the conversation: Kara would never treat her that way, she would never try to manipulate her feelings. In fact, Kara would never treat her in the same way that any of her ex-partners had, it wasn’t in her nature.

Kara came to everyone single one of her games, she brought Lena food when she knew she hadn’t eaten properly, she helped take care of her when she was injured, even when she had her own plans. It may sound like trivial, small things and not huge sacrifices, but to someone like her, who had never even received the bare minimum in relationships, it was colossal. Kara had never been in a relationship and Lena had never been in a healthy one, but she thought they were muddling through quite well.

They spent the rest of the car ride talking about how awful the night was and laughing at the fact that the boys thought they had a chance. Sam dropped her off and promised to pick her up at 9am tomorrow.

__________

Kara was having a particularly crappy night herself. She had sent Lena a text but then remembered she was banned from having her phone out at the gala, her mother said it was rude and made them look bad in front of the board members, which meant it was radio silence on Lena's end and Kara hated it.

****

Kara was currently at a party Eliza’s friends threw every year, they lived in a small town where everyone knew everyone. Which meant the blonde was surrounded by most of the girls she'd slept with in high school.

Kara hadn’t had sex in almost 8 weeks, it was the longest she'd gone without sex since she'd lost her virginity and she was surrounded by girls who would happily drag her into the bathroom and ride her ‘til she breaks.

"Hey, Kara" _Oh fuck._ Kara knew that voice, _oh she was so fucked_.

So, Kara may have lied slightly when she said she'd never slept with the same girl twice. She had been hooking up with Siobhan Smythe on and off since high school. They were both on the basketball team and were fuck buddies for the last few months of senior year. When they both headed off to separate colleges the regular hook ups stopped but they continued to sleep together whenever they were back in Midvale or when their teams played each other in the league. Kara had managed to blow her off the last few days but now, she was stood right in front of her. Oh, and Lena knew nothing about it, not that it was intentional, she was just having too much fun with Lena to even think about anyone else.

"Hi, Siobhan. I didn’t know you were going to be here?" Kara asked, stepping backwards slightly. Siobhan passed her a drink, which she immediately put down, she wasn’t stupid.

"I missed you, baby and you’ve been MIA" Siobhan squeezed her bicep. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were ignoring me." she tilted her head to the side and pouted. Kara had always been taught to be polite to people, she didn’t want to be rude to Siobhan and she didn’t want to humiliate her; she had to make it clear that she was taken and nothing was going to happen.

"Me? Ha ha of course not," Kara laughed nervously. “Look, Siobhan I-”

"Good, ‘cause I was thinking you and me could get out of here" she stepped closer to Kara, leaning into her personal space.

Kara stepped away again. "Yeah, I can't do that, I'm dating someone right now" she said firmly. Siobhan smiled and stepped back towards her,

"Are you two exclusive?"

"Well, n-no, we haven’t had that conversation yet" Kara frowned.

_Oh fuck._ Kara had planned to have that conversation with Lena before they left but the last time they were together was the night Lena had told Kara everything. Lena had eventually fallen asleep and had to leave as soon as she woke up to catch her flight. Kara didn't want Lena to think that she was saying things to make her feel better, plus Kara wanted to do things properly, make it special because Lena deserved that. She also had no plan and she didn't even know where to start with that conversation. But, now Lena was at home, probably getting hit on by stupid, rich boys and most of the girls too, if they had eyes. When Lena found out she'd lied she was _never_ going to speak to Kara again.

"Well, then it doesn't count. If she knows you then she should know that you can't be tied down. Come on baby, I know you want me." Siobhan stroked up and down her arm. There was a time when Kara wouldn't have been able to resist the brunette but Kara currently only had eyes for one girl in particular and she wasn't going to throw away what she had with Lena for a quick fuck. She was also sick of people thinking that because she’d never been in a relationship, that meant she couldn’t be loyal or committed to someone.

"Nah, I'm good" Kara said, rather harshly, she brushed past Siobhan and made her way to hide out in the kitchen, that's where most of the adults were and more conveniently, the food. Alex caught her and dragged her into the hallway,

"What happened there?" Alex hissed, gesturing to Siobhan, “I know it’s been… a while, Kara” she cringed at the thought, “but you can’t go back to Siobhan, of all people” she groaned.

"It was nothing, I swear. She made a pass at me but I wasn't going to do anything, I promise." Kara explained under Alex’s searing glare.

"You swear" Kara nodded vigorously while Alex stared her down. "So, why were you going to the kitchen?"

"Food, obviously!"

"Oh thank god," Alex let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going in there to tell Mom that you were leaving, so you could- yanno" she didn't really want to talk about her sister’s sex life.

“God no, you will have to keep me company until we leave though” Kara smiled sheepishly.

“Why? Surely, she’s got the message” Kara then had to explain the whole arrangement she had with Siobhan, to Alex’s pure horror.

“Can you bleach your own ears?” Alex asked, once Kara had finished, “you have to tell Lena, you know that, right?” Alex said softly. Kara stared at the floor, she looked defeated almost.

“Yeah I know,” she mumbled, “I’m scared” she looked up, her blue eyes glistening with tears. Alex pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, Kar, it’s okay. Just explain yourself fully, I’m sure Lena will understand as long as you’re honest with her.” Alex reassured her, rubbing her hands up and down her arms comfortingly.

"I don’t want to fuck up this up, Alex" she said sincerely.

"Good. I actually like Lena, she's good for you" Alex said, "plus, if you hurt her, Sam will kill you and then me" Kara laughed, weakly.

“Come on, I’m pretty sure they have shrimp in the kitchen,” Alex said, Kara’s eyes lit up slightly and she dragged Alex into the kitchen.

__________

She was currently stuffing her face with shrimp, when she finally got a reply from Lena.

****

****Kara:**** I'm bored, how’s the gala?

****Lena <3: ****Dreary as always, I managed to escape early though. How’s the party?

****Kara:**** You're at home then?

****Lena <3: ****Yes?

Kara immediately went to find Eliza, letting her know that she wasn't feeling well and she was going to head home early.

****Kara:**** Great. I'm leaving now, I'll call you when I get home

****Lena <3: ****You don't have to leave on my account, darling

****Kara:**** I'd rather talk to you then be here

Lena blushed when she saw Kara's response, she got changed and took her make-up off, while waiting for Kara's call.

"Hi, darling" she greeted,

_"I've missed your voice, baby"_ Kara groaned.

"Oh, yeah?"Lena said in a sultry tone.

_"Mhmm, what are you wearing, baby?"_ Lena giggled, _"I'm kidding, tell me about the gala?"_ and it was Lena's turn to groan, _"That bad, huh?"_

"Boring, old men in suits sucking up to my parents, while their arrogant sons try to get into my pants? Not my idea of a fun night" she sighed.

Kara sucked her teeth, _"Sounds terrible, I do get the fawning all over you thing though, you looked absolutely stunning"_ Lena blushed again.

"Oh and my wonderful parents have invited James round for dinner tomorrow."

" ** _ **What?**_** _Why would they do that?"_

"Oh, they love James, he's currently spying on me for my parents, he did have some very nice things to say about you" she teased.

_"What did he say?"_ she tried to keep a neutral tone but it ended up coming out as more of a growl.

"He told me some crap about you sleeping around and then made a pass at me" Kara's blood was boiling,

_"Lena, you know he's making that shit up right? I'd never do that to you, I can't believe he made a pass at you after everything he did, he's such a-"_

"It's okay, darling, he may have had a hold over me once but not now, okay? I wouldn't believe anything he said" Lena reassured her, Kara instantly calmed down. "Anyway, I'm spending the day at Sam’s tomorrow. I want to be as far away from him as possible."

_"Won’t your parents be mad?"_ Kara sounded concerned.

"Oh, they’ll be furious, I can't wait"Kara laughed. "How was your night?"

_"Ughhh a house filled with people I went to high school with, and their parents? Recipe for disaster"_ she chuckled.

"I assume you were on your best behaviour?" Lena said playfully.

_"Oh, of course, I did eat all their shrimp though"_ Lena giggled,

"I expected nothing less" she replied cheekily, Kara tensed slightly, she couldn't carry on this conversation and have a good night with Lena without explaining everything. She had to tell Lena about Siobhan. If she wanted Lena to trust her, she had to tell her the truth.

_"I have to tell you something,"_ Kara said.

Lena's stomach dropped, she took a deep breath, "Well, that sounds ominous.”

_"I want you to know, that I never wanted to keep this from you and I would have preferred to explain myself face to face. I know the timing_ **_**sucks** _ ** _but, you deserve to know everything and I don't want to keep things from you. You deserve better than that."_

"You can tell me anything, darling" she said softly. Lena felt like she knew what was coming, she just didn't think Kara would do that to her. If James was right, Lena would never live it down. _Hear her out Lena._

_"So, besides you, there is one other girl I have slept with more than once. I met Siobhan in high school, we were both on the basketball team, we were friends with benefits, I guess, for most of our senior year.”_ Kara swallowed the lump in her throat.

_“Anyway, when we left for college we had an arrangement where we would hook up during the holidays or when our teams would play against each other, she now plays for Central City University. She's been trying to get me to meet up with her for the past few days but I've been ignoring her. Well, she was at the party tonight and made a pass at me, but I swear nothing happened."_ Kara took a deep breath and waited for Lena to respond.

"Well, that was a lot to take in" Lena said slowly,

_"I completely forgot about the whole thing until she asked to meet up a few days ago, I was going to ignore her and tell you everything in person when I got back. I didn't know she was going be there, nothing happened, I promise. I really, really like you and I had to tell you now because- because I want you to trust me."_ Kara was desperately trying to explain herself, Lena was silent for a couple of moments.

"Thank you, for telling me, darling" Lena said softly.

_"Are you mad at me?"_ Kara murmured.

“I think I need a minute to process this” Lena said.

_“Do you need me to hang up and give you some space?”_ Kara asked, gently.

“No I-I just need to think for a second” Kara immediately went quiet, she was so quiet, Lena wasn’t sure whether she was even breathing.

Lena didn’t really know what to think, on the one hand, her and Kara weren’t actually an item and from what Kara had said, Siobhan was in the past. She had told Kara about her past because she wanted her to understand why she had trust issues. She was trying to work out whether Kara really owed her an explanation of every single person she’d been with. Or whether this particular person was the exception because of the arrangement they had. On the other hand, Kara had ignored Siobhan’s texts, if she had just told her after the first text that she was dating Lena they may not even be in this situation.

"Did you fuck her?"

_"No, of course not"_

"Did you kiss her?"

_"Lena, I wouldn't do that!"_

"Did you flirt with her?"

_"No, I told her about you and when she didn't back off, I declined her_ ** _ **offer**_** _and left. I'm so sorry Lena, I know this hasn’t been the best night for you and I haven’t made things any better, I'm so sorry. "_ Kara sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Darling, it's okay, take a deep breath." Lena said softly, "I admit that it would have been nice to know beforehand but I believe that you didn't intentionally keep this from me. I have to ask, why didn’t you just tell her about us after the first text message?” Kara sighed and let out a self-deprecating chuckle.

_“God, why didn’t I just do that?”_ Lena could almost hear the slap to her forehead, _“If I’m being honest, I don’t really know how to do the whole relationship thing and my thought process was that if I had replied, that would look worse than if I just ignored her. I thought it would seem like I was indulging her or she would try to manipulate the situation. I really did not expect to see her tonight so I thought the best thing to do would be to ignore her and wait to talk to you in person. I’m sorry, I haven’t done this in the right way at all.”_ Kara sounded so defeated, it was breaking Lena’s heart.

“I think this whole thing is a learning curve for the both of us. You’ve never been in this kind of relationship before and we’re _both_ still learning what the right thing to do is, regarding each other. I believe that you’ve gone about things in a way that you thought was right and I appreciate that you have considered my feelings the entire time.” Lena spoke so genuinely that it sparked a flicker of hope in Kara.

_“So, this isn’t over? Us, I mean,”_ she asked, tentatively.

"No, I trust you, Kara" she said sincerely, and she meant it. "I’m also not blind, I know what you look like and I can’t blame you for people hitting on you as long as you don’t indulge them-”

_“Never”_ Kara said firmly.

“-Plus, you're a terrible liar, I'd know if you weren’t being honest" she giggled, trying to lighten the mood. Kara let out a sigh of relief.

Lena could overreact and get angry but what would be the point? It may be a risk but Lena was tired of hiding behind walls, she didn’t want to spend her whole life second guessing everyone’s actions or trying to find an ulterior motive in everything. It was exhausting. Kara had only ever shown her affection, kindness and compassion. Kara put Lena first before herself every single time, it was overwhelming and Lena was still trying to process the feelings it provoked. She knew one thing for sure, Kara was genuine, she cared for her and Lena wasn’t going to throw that away over some girl Kara didn’t even want.

Kara could have cried tears of joy at Lena’s reaction, she thought she’d blown it before things had really started. Alex was right, they were good for each other, Lena made Kara want to commit to something other than one-night stands, she was imagining a future where she got to see Lena every day, fall asleep with her, wake up with her, show her off to the world.

Kara made Lena want to open up, she wasn’t afraid to be vulnerable around her; Lena wanted to make her happy, make her feel as worthy as Kara made her feel. The blonde was completely re-wiring Lena’s entire brain, making her re-think everything she knew about relationships and the way people were supposed to treat each other.

_"I wish you were here"_ Kara whined.

“I know, baby. Me too” that was the first time Lena had called her ‘baby’ and it made Kara feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

They quickly moved onto lighter topics: plans for the rest of their break, plans for when they got back and the most interesting, Sam and Alex’s newly established relationship. Of course she was happy for her sister, but Kara couldn’t help but feel jealous that they were a couple and her and Lena were still dancing around the topic.

Lena was currently telling her all about the book she was reading on the Quantum Field Theory, it was fascinating and Kara got to learn all about it with Lena’s soothing voice in her ears. Kara swore that Lena was making her Irish twang thicker.

She hadn’t realised how late it was, she hadn’t even heard Alex or Eliza come in but they were both already tucked up in bed, asleep. Lena’s voice was slowly getting quieter, slurring her words slightly in her sleepy state. They wouldn’t admit it, but it was an emotionally draining night for the both of them.

_“Merry Christmas, Lena”_ Kara whispered.

“Merry Christmas, darling” she mumbled before she fell asleep. Kara fell asleep a short while later, comforted by the sound of Lena sleeping peacefully.

****__________** **

Kara woke the whole house early the next morning.

“Alex! Get up! It’s Christmas!” Kara yelled up the stairs, despite the late night call with Lena she was still up at 6am. Alex grumbled as she sleepily stumbled into the kitchen.

“Those better be pancakes” she continued to grumble. Kara had already eaten one stack and was starting on another.

“Mmph, thef sho ghood” Kara said with her mouth full.

“Kara, sweetie, save some for your sister” Eliza said, kissing Kara on the head, going over to greet her other daughter the same way. She plated up Alex’s breakfast and then placed it in front of her. Alex waited until Eliza was back in front of the stove,

“Did you speak to Lena last night?” Alex whispered, tucking into her breakfast. Kara nodded, “did you tell her _everything_?”

“Absolutely everything” Kara replied.

“You’re still alive and I haven’t had any angry texts from Sam, you truly have superpowers, don’t you?” Alex replied, slightly amazed.

“No, I just told her the truth and we talked about it like adults,” Kara replied.

Alex gasped and pulled her into a hug “my baby sister is all grown up having adult conversations” Kara smiled at her, “so everything is okay?” She questioned.

“I think so” Kara whispered just as Eliza sat down with her own breakfast.

They spent the rest of the morning drinking Kara’s hot cocoa, opening presents and watching movies. She texted Lena who was actually having a good Christmas for once, with Sam and her family. They had agreed not to get each other presents, well Kara agreed, she had to make Lena promise not to spend any more money on her after the basketball tickets and jersey; Lena pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes, Kara _almost_ caved.

They both helped Eliza with dinner, dancing around the kitchen, singing Christmas songs. Kara set the table for four places. They had lost Jeremiah two years ago but they still set a place for him during the holidays or birthday dinners.

They sat down to eat, raised a glass in Jeremiah’s memory and began piling food onto their plates.

“So, what’s new with you girls?” Eliza asked, she definitely knew something was up. They both looked at each other, a silent conversation going on between the two of them, the conclusion: say nothing.

“Nothing much, school is going pretty well.” Alex said nonchalantly, shoving a mouthful of potatoes into her mouth.

“Yeah, school is good, I think I did okay in my finals. Basketball is going really well too. Nothing new to report at all” Kara said, almost too cheerily. Alex looked at her, silently telling her to stop talking before she gives something away.

“You know, I heard you talking this morning” Eliza said simply. _Damn her falcon hearing._

“Alex has a girlfriend!” Kara yelled at the same time as Alex yelled,

“Kara has a girlfriend!” they both glared at each other.

“Well that was unexpected” Eliza said, “so, who wants to go first?”

“Sam is in one of my classes, we were just friends for a while and then Kara ditched me after one of her basketball games-”

“I did not ditch you-” Kara argued.

“-and we got to talking, it kinda just spiralled from there. She plays for the soccer team and she’s smart, kind and funny. She asked me to be her girlfriend a few days before we left for the holidays. She also happens to be the best friend of Kara’s girl” both of them were now looking at Kara expectantly.

“Umm well, I met Lena in the gym after practice,” there was _no way_ she was telling the real story. “She also plays for the soccer team, and we’ve been dating for around two months. We’re not official though,” she mumbled the last part.

“Hey, Mom, do you remember on the first day of Kara’s freshman year, when she walked into that lamp post and then mumbled something about a ‘pretty girl’?” Alex said, she took a sip of her drink and raised her eyebrows.

Eliza gasped “Oh gosh! Is that her?” Kara nodded and shifted uncomfortably, “oh Kara, that’s wonderful, sweetie! You’ve been smitten since the first time you saw her” Kara immediately softened,

“Yeah, she’s… she’s amazing” Kara breathed, she wasn’t the best with feelings but she was trying. Eliza smiled softly at her daughters.

“We didn’t mean to keep it from you Mom, we just didn’t want to get your hopes up, especially since this one,” she pointed towards Kara, “can’t manage to tie hers down” Alex teased.

“Hey, I’m trying. Something always seems to come up” Kara said shoving stuffing into her mouth.

“Well, I’m very happy for you both and I can’t wait to meet them” Eliza said warmly.

The rest of the night went smoothly, they cuddled up on the couch and watched movies. Kara stayed in Alex’s room that night, they talked some more about Sam. Kara was so happy for her sister and she could tell that Alex was on her way to falling for Sam.

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked.

“I feel guilty about what I did,” she looked like a kicked puppy.

“You talked it out though, didn’t you? You said Lena forgave you” Alex gave her a concerned look.

“She did, but I can’t help but feel guilty about the whole thing. I can’t see Lena to apologise properly either.” Kara shifted to stare up at the ceiling, “it’s not exactly the best way to start things off”

“Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend when you get back?” she said softly.

“Yes, but I want to do something special. I think I have a plan but I’m going to need some help” she said. They spent the rest of the night going over ideas, finally coming up with a solid plan in the early hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments if you hated it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is probably not the chapter that was expected but, I felt as though I needed to clear some issues first. It's basically just a soft fluff-fest though.
> 
> Thank you again for the continued support and comments, I love reading all of them. I hope you're having a wonderful day wherever you are and I hope you enjoy this installment!
> 
> Warning: Panic attacks

Lena and Kara had to head back early before winter break ended because they both had practice. Lena didn't mind though, the less time she spent with the Luthors the better, in her opinion. Kara, on the other hand, loved spending time with her family and so she was always disheartened every time she had to leave, especially since Alex wouldn't be flying back for another few days.

She had basketball to keep her entertained but she still had thoughts of Lena on her mind, feelings of guilt mostly. They hadn’t seen each other since they got back which meant that Kara’s thoughts were spiralling. It had kept her awake most nights since, Lena had pretty much consumed her thoughts since they met but, now they were all mostly negative. Yes, they may have talked it out but what if Lena finally saw her and it just evoked feelings of anger? What if she could never truly forgive her?

She may be over-reacting but she would feel much better if she could apologise in person and maybe get her a present and maybe a cake or a balloon with ‘I’m sorry’ written on it.

Kara was lonely, bored and sad. Alex was still in Midvale and Lena was on some stupid team-bonding trip with the soccer team. She was currently laying upside down on the couch, watching the Real Housewives of Atlanta and eating Lucky Charms from the box. There was a soft knock at the door; she sighed, rolled off the couch and went to answer it.

"Hi, darling" Lena purred, leaning against the door frame.

"Lena!" Kara scooped her up and swung her around in a circle, Lena squeaked in surprise and wrapped her hands around Kara's neck. "What are you doing here? I thought you had team bonding?" Kara said into her neck. She may still be feeling guilty, but seeing Lena always put a smile on her face.

"I may have made that up, but I wanted to surprise you, I missed you." Kara put her down and kissed her.

"I missed you so much" Kara whispered against her lips, pushing her further into the apartment and kicking the door shut. She kissed Lena passionately, tugging her closer.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, stroking Kara’s face once she pulled away. The ravenette could tell that she was upset about something, she didn’t know how but she just knew that something was wrong. She could hear the sadness in her voice when they spoke on the phone, no matter how much she tried to hide it. She also stopped sending Lena random pictures of puppies or sending her cheesy jokes all day. Lena thought she was being slightly paranoid but now she knew she was right, Kara looked tired, like she hadn’t slept properly, her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes and she could see the tension in her body.

“Yeah, of course” she said, smiling, she let go and turned away from Lena, “so, movie day?”

“Kara” Lena said softly.

“We could do a Star Wars marathon or-”

“Kara”

“-we could go out and see a film or something else, whatever you want” she was fiddling with the blanket draped over the back of the couch, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles. She was deliberately trying to avoid looking at Lena now.

“Kara, I want you to tell me what’s wrong” she spoke so softly, not wanting to force Kara but gently encourage her.

“Nothing, I’m fine” Kara said, weakly. Lena took her hand and turned her around. She cupped her face, raising her chin so she could look into her eyes.

“Baby, I know you. I can tell when you’re upset about something” she stroked Kara’s cheek, “is it about what happened over Christmas?” Kara sighed and looked up.

“I’m sorry. I just feel so guilty about what happened.” Lena led her round to sit on the couch.

“Why?” she asked, gently.

“Because- because, I let you down” she looked down in disappointment.

“Baby, you didn’t let me down, quite the opposite. You were honest with me and you did what you thought was right, that’s all I can ask. I don’t blame you, I’m not mad at you and you definitely didn’t let me down.” Lena said kissing her cheek.

“I let myself down” she mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Lena asked.

“I made a promise to myself that I wouldn’t be like any of your exes” she uttered.

“Oh Kara,” Lena moved closer to the blonde, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You are nothing like any of my exes-”

“I kept something from you, I lied to you about my past. I’m just as bad.” she said, sadness filling her blue eyes.

“Baby, look at me please,” Lena begged, “You didn’t intentionally keep it from me, that’s the difference. Everyone, I’ve ever dated has gone out of their way to hurt me, you have never done that. You apologised, none of my exes ever apologised to me, they made me feel like it was all my fault” she stoked Kara’s cheek.

“You can’t change what happened, so you shouldn’t dwell on it, you’re only going to make yourself feel worse.” Kara was playing with her fingers, “and like I said, this is a new experience for the both of us and we’re both still learning and that’s okay” Kara nodded, contemplating everything Lena said. She searched Lena’s face for any sign of anger but she only saw concern.

“You haven’t let anybody down,” she nuzzled Kara’s neck, kissing the tanned skin. “ _You_ are beautiful” another kiss, “kind,” another kiss, “funny” another kiss, “caring, generous, smart” each compliment, emphasised with a kiss, “and you should be proud of yourself, I know I am.”

“Thank you” Kara choked out, Lena kissed her forehead.

“Any time, baby” Kara smiled widely and Lena kissed her cheeks.“So we’re drawing a line under this and moving on?” Kara nodded, “and we’re gong to have a happy, fun day?” Lena said standing up and pulling Kara with her, she nodded and kissed her, deeply.

“I was serious about the Star Wars marathon” Kara said when she finally pulled away.

“Actually, I have something else planned for us, but I need help bringing some stuff up from the car and I need your big, strong arms" she squeezed her biceps.

Kara raised her eyebrows, "you do realise, I know you can bench almost 200lbs" Kara pecked her lips.

"You underestimate how much I've bought" Lena chuckled.

Lena stopped once she reached the door and turned to face Kara who was pulling her shoes on,

“One little thing though,” she narrowed her eyes and sauntered towards the blonde. “The next time you play Central City,” she leaned up to whisper in Kara’s ear, “I will be marking my territory” she bit down on her earlobe for effect.

“Oh, that can definitely be arranged” Kara swallowed hard.

__________

"Jesus, Lena what did you buy?" Kara puffed as she put down the last of the bags.

"Well, you needed cheering up so I thought we could do some art- stuff. I also got ingredients to make our own pizzas later" Kara picked her up again.

"You're the best! You're the best! You're the best!" Kara chanted.

"Kara, put me down" Lena laughed.

They started by spreading out the newspaper on the kitchen floor and set up the supplies they wanted to use. "So, what do we do next?" Lena asked.

"Well, you need to get out of those clothes" Kara said and Lena raised her eyebrow. "What? it's about to get very messy in here and I bet that outfit costs more than my rent.”

"Fair enough, what do you suggest?" Lena asked, glancing down at her outfit.

Kara hooked her fingers into Lena's belt loops and pulled her closer "I suggest you take it all off" Lena quirked her eyebrow again, "well paint is easier to get off skin then out of clothing and _you-"_ she raked her eyes over Lena's body, "look _so good_ naked" she husked.

"Kara Danvers, are you hitting on me?" Lena narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"Always" Kara leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I'll get you some clothes" she mumbled, kissing her again.

Five minutes later and Lena was dressed in some running shorts and one of Kara's old painting shirts, with the sleeves rolled up. The shirt was so long that it covered her shorts and finished mid-thigh. Kara bit back a whimper, Lena looked so adorable and sexy, her hair in a messy bun. Kara had to leave quickly to change her own clothes before she gave up and railed Lena instead. They got to work soon after, unpacking the bags and setting up the supplies.

Lena had bought two large canvases, a large selection of acrylic paint, water colours, oil paint, poster paint, paint brushes, sponges, mixing palettes, charcoal, chalk, oil pastels, pencils, pens, masking tape, glitter and a whole bunch of other crafty things.

"Did you buy the whole craft store?" Kara teased.

“No. I just wanted make sure you had a choice” Lena replied.

“You didn’t have to buy all of this, baby, I have most of it in my room”

"Yeah but I don't want you to waste your own art supplies on me, when I can't paint or draw or-" she gestured to the supplies in front of them, "art" Lena laughed.

"You wouldn't be wasting it," Kara emphasised with a kiss, "and _anyone_ can be an artist, you don't have to be able to draw or paint" Kara explained.

They spent the next couple of hours talking, laughing and painting; sharing the occasional kiss. Kara used the watercolours, she dripped them onto the canvas and used a straw to blow the puddle around the canvas, she was like a kid on Christmas, chasing droplets around the canvas and crossing them over each other. Her picture was a mixture of bright colours and while seemingly completely random, she had a plan and it was actually more precise then it looked.

Lena, as always, was more methodical. She may have done some research before heading to Kara’s, she used the masking tape to split up the canvas into different shaped sections. She then used acrylic paint to fill in each section, she opted for pastel shades, using the sponges to create and ombre look. When she was finished she stripped the tape off and outlined each section in black.

Kara waited for her canvas to dry and then used the black acrylic paint to coat her thumb and forefinger on both hands. She then made a print of a heart in the centre of her canvas.

Kara watched Lena while she was waiting for her to finish. She was concentrating hard on the outline, she was staring intensely at the canvas, her brow furrowed deeply. She looked stunning and Kara liked her so much.

Lena sat back when she done,

"I think I'm finished" she said standing up and placing her piece on the counter. Kara got up and did the same.

"it's beautiful, Lena." Kara commented.

"Not as beautiful as yours" Lena said. Kara gripped her chin softly, between her thumb and forefinger,

"Liar." Kara booped her on the nose with her other hand, Lena glanced down at Kara's canvas. Her jaw clenched and she glared at the blonde,

"Kara Danvers. You. Did. Not." Kara grinned and showed Lena her hands. "Right, that's it" she put her whole hand in her mixing palette and wiped it across Kara's face and neck.

"Game on, Luthor" Lena tried to get away but Kara grabbed her waist, reeling her back in to smear paint across her arms and face. She then dragged Lena onto the floor, pinning her to the ground with her hips.

They each grabbed a tube of paint (thankfully the poster paint was closest) and smeared it all over each other, Lena covered in sky blue and Kara a deep purple. Lena squeezed the paint into her hands and smeared it across both of Kara’s cheeks, her arms stained with , she pushed her shirt up and painted her abs purple.

Kara covered her head to toe in paint. She was currently smearing her arms with blue paint and Lena took the opportunity to wriggle out of her grasp, turning over and attempting to crawl away. Kara smacked her ass and she squealed, the blonde pulled her back again. Lena now had a perfect, blue hand print covering her butt.

Lena pulled her down into a kiss and Kara took the opportunity to run her hands up Lena's smooth, pale legs; covering them in paint. Lena twisted her hands in Kara's shirt, pulling her closer, Kara bit on her bottom lip and took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Lena's mouth when she moaned. Lena wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her closer, raising her hips to meet Kara’s.

Kara's cock was hard and throbbing in her shorts, she ground down into Lena, swallowing her moans. Lena's hands slipped under Kara's shirt, running her hands over her abs and scraping her nails down her back. Kara moaned pushing Lena's shirt up and gripped her bare waist, pulling her impossibly closer and kissing her harder. Lena pressed quick kisses to Kara’s lips, capturing her bottom lip and sucking hard, swallowing Kara’s needy whimpers.

Kara pulled away, panting hard. "We have to stop baby, else it's going to get even more messy soon" Lena nodded, still catching her breath. They looked at each other, covered virtually head to toe in paint. They burst out laughing.

“You look like the eggplant emoji, you enjoy using so much” Lena teased, booping her nose.

“Rude, I’ll have you know that I use that emoji ‘cause I know how much you enjoy vegetables” Kara replied cockily.

"I think we need to try and get this stuff off" Lena giggled.

"You can have first dibs of the shower" Kara said.

"Well, I should think so, you started it" Lena raised her eyebrow. Kara grinned and pulled her to her feet. Lena suddenly had an idea, she smirked mischievously. Lena slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and let it slip off her shoulders and onto the floor. Kara tried to to keep eye contact with the ravenette but her resolve broke and she glanced down to see Lena's chest practically spilling out of her black, lacy bra. God, Kara missed her boobs so much. She stared at her chest until Lena turned around and bent over, sliding her shorts over her ass and down her legs. _Of course she was wearing matching underwear_. Kara bit her lip, resisting the urge to reach out and grab Lena. Her ass brushed her cock ever so slightly and Lena sauntered away, swaying her hips enticingly. God, Kara missed her ass so much.

"That's not fair, Luthor" Kara groaned. Lena stopped and sent a smirk over her shoulder,

"I thought you liked it when I was naked?" she purred as she unsnapped her bra with one hand and stripped it off. She dropped it on the floor and Kara stared at her bare back as she strolled into the bathroom.

_Yup, that's another pair of underwear ruined._

__________

"Right, before we start, promise me this won't end in a food fight" she pointed at Kara who held her hands up in surrender and drew a cross over her heart. Kara had cleaned up their mess while Lena was showering, luckily they'd put newspaper down and got most of the paint on each other so it didn't take too long. Lena came out a short while later, dressed in Kara’s sweatpants and sweatshirt, they were big on Kara which meant Lena was swimming in fabric. She looked so cute. Kara hopped in the shower and Lena set up everything she'd bought to make pizza’s.

"What if we make pizza’s for each other?" Kara suggested.

"That's such a good idea!" Kara grinned. "you're gonna love the vegetable feast I make for you" Lena said as she pinched Kara's cheek.

"Why? Why would you ruin the game?" Kara pouted.

Lena giggled and kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry, darling, I'll play properly"

Lena stared at Kara, pondering what to put on her pizza. She started by coating the base in tomato and topped it with a ridiculous amount of mozzarella because, it was _Kara._ She then scattered pepperoni, prosciutto and Italian sausage on top. She would have put some greenery on top but Kara would only pick it off. She was encouraging her to eat more vegetables but she didn’t want to have to bribe her to eat the pizza, she just wanted her to enjoy it. She doesn't think she's seen Kara eat a vegetable more than twice.

Kara on the other hand, was staring at a pepper as if she was about to start a fight with it,

"Do you know how to chop that, Kara?" Lena teased.

She scoffed and then paused, looking at the offending vegetable again, "no" she sighed.

Lena giggled and took over, slicing the pepper in half, she showed Kara how to scrape out the seeds and then chop it into thin slices. Kara watched her diligently and then copied her actions, using the other half.

"There you go" Lena praised, pecking her lips softly. Kara covered her base in the tomato sauce and topped it with a reasonable (according to Lena) amount of mozzarella. She then topped it with BBQ chicken, sweetcorn and the red pepper.

"I'm so excited" Kara squealed when they put the pizzas in the oven. She picked Lena up and placed her on the counter top, "thank you" she mumbled into her neck.

They stayed there wrapped around each other. Kara had her arms around Lena’s waist while Lena’s legs were hooked around Kara, holding her close and playing with the baby hairs on her neck. The blonde had her face pressed against Lena’s neck, inhaling her scent. She’d used Kara’s body wash and shampoo in the shower but, somehow still managed to smell like Lena. She closed her eyes, cherishing every moment they spent together.

Neither pulled away until the timer rang, the ravenette had been touch starved, pretty much all her life and was making up for lost time. Kara was so shaken by the whole Siobhan debacle, that she just needed to be close to Lena for a while. There was no sexual tension, just a sweet, intimate moment between the two of them.

__________

"So did I do well?" Lena mused as she watched Kara stuff her face with pizza.

"it's amazing!" Kara said, "the perfect ratio of mozzarella to meat" Kara enthused.

"Well, I figured what I would class as too much, wouldn't come close to enough for you" Lena chuckled, tucking into her own pizza.

"What do you think?" Kara asked nervously.

"It's perfect, darling. I love it" Lena replied genuinely. Kara ended up eating half of Lena's as usual. "I thought you didn't like vegetables" Lena eyed her.

"I don't, but I have to admit, I make a damn good pizza" she said smugly.

"You're so cocky" Lena rolled her eyes and Kara grinned,

"Yeah but you like it, baby" Kara husked into her ear, heat pooled in Lena's underwear and she rubbed her legs together slightly.

"Whatever, Danvers" she scoffed, Kara wasn't deterred in the slightest, she knew exactly what she was doing to Lena, glad to know she still had that effect on her.

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch catching up on what they'd missed over Christmas and watching movies. Lena knew that Kara was still feeling a little sensitive so she arranged the pillows into “nest form” just how Kara liked it and then wrapped her up in a warm, fuzzy blanket. Kara was laying on top of Lena, head rested on her chest, bodies slotted together perfectly. The best way to cheer up an unhappy Kara Danvers was physical affection, lots of hugs, kisses and soft touches. So Lena gave her lots of attention, she rubbed her back, played with her hair and gave her kisses while they watched the TV. Kara was an affectionate person who wanted cuddles, well, all the time, m _aybe she was part puppy._ Lena was more than happy to oblige. 

They were halfway through the second film but Kara wasn’t really watching any more. She had her head tucked into Lena’s neck, she was tracing words onto Kara’s back and Kara was failing at guessing them correctly.

B-O-T-T-L-E

“Abacus”

“Not even close” Lena chuckled.

P-A-P-E-R

“Elephant”

“Are you even trying?” Lena giggled.

“Not really, keep going, feels good” she mumbled against Lena’s neck, somehow snuggling deeper, Lena kissed the top of her head.

“Hmm, I wonder” she thought out loud.

P-O-T-S-T--

“Potstickers!” Kara said enthusiastically.

“Oh, so you can do it properly” Lena raised an eyebrow and the blonde avoided looking at her. Lena spent the next hour tracing words on Kara’s back, while she called out the most random things she could think of to make Lena laugh. Lena could feel Kara’s muscles finally relaxing, the tension melting away.

__________

Lena eventually had to leave because she had an early practice in the morning. She went to grab her finished canvas before she left but Kara stopped her,

“I’m keeping that one” she said with finality. Lena narrowed her eyes at her,

“But, I made this one” she said, confused.

“Yes, and I’m keeping it, you can have mine” Kara said as if it was obvious, she handed Lena her painting.

“You want to keep my picture?” Lena still couldn’t quite wrap her head around it, Kara’s painting was so much better than hers. The blonde chuckled and cupped her face,

“Yes. I want to keep your picture” she punctuated each word with a kiss.

“Okay” Lena said, slightly dazed.

Kara walked Lena to her car, with significantly less stuff then when she arrived, as she had insisted Kara keep the art supplies.

“Are you sure you have to go?” Kara whined, she had Lena pinned against her Jeep and was nuzzling her neck.

“I’m sorry, darling but I have to be up early tomorrow and I don’t want to disturb you” she said, rubbing her back. “Are you feeling better, baby?” she cooed.

“Well, I was,” Kara pouted. “But now you’re leaving me” she pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

“That’s not fair” Lena whined, “I’ll come see you after practice, tomorrow. Breakfast on me?”

“Fine,” Kara grumbled, Lena pulled away and grabbed one of the blonde’s sweatshirts out of the back of her car and tossed it to Kara.

“That should tide you over” she grinned.

__________

Kara was laid in bed a few nights later, Alex got back yesterday and she had spent the whole day with her, catching up on some well needed sister time. She hadn’t seen Lena in a few days but she had the sweatshirt she’d returned, it smelt like the soccer player and it was comforting, especially since she missed Lena constantly.

She’d slept so peacefully since the day she’d spent with Lena. She had really put her mind at ease and she couldn’t be happier at the progress they were making. Granted they still weren’t official but Kara was working on it, she had some big ideas and was still getting things ready.

She felt a bit overwhelmed at how easily Lena fit into her life. It almost scared her how much she wanted to be around Lena, she wanted to be with her all the time, she missed her whenever she was gone and felt immensely sad whenever she watched her leave. Not to mention the butterflies that fluttered around her belly whenever she saw her.

She was so smart and Kara loved listening to her talk about the books or articles she was reading. She patiently explained things to Kara so that she could understand, even if she had to explain it two or three times, then they could discuss it together. She loved to watch Lena’s eyes light up when she spoke about things she was passionate about, she looked so beautiful.

The way she was so in tune to Kara’s emotions that she knew, just from texting, that Kara was upset bewildered her. _Was she really that easy to read?_ She reassured Kara, made her feel valid, that she wasn’t stupid to feel that way she did, but she couldn’t continue to beat herself up over something she couldn’t change. She gave her all the comfort and support that she needed.

Lena bought her food when she was upset, smothered her in cuddles and kisses when she was sad. She cared enough about her health to make her a smoothie after every morning practice and Kara had to admit she did have more energy. They’d created the perfect pre-game ritual for Kara, she got to spend all afternoon with Lena and then got to show off on the court in front of her. It was perfect.

Her favourite part of the day was when she stole Lena away for a few minutes before they had to go to practice, she didn’t even care about all the teasing she received from her team mates when she walked into the locker room, late and covered in lipstick stains.

_God, I love her so much._

Kara’s eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright. No, that couldn’t be right, they weren’t even together she couldn’t be in love. It was too soon.

Her heart started racing, it terrified her, how much this revelation had blind-sided her, she could feel her heart beat speeding up by the second. Her chest suddenly felt extremely tight, almost painfully and she couldn’t breathe properly. She felt almost as if she’d run a marathon but her lungs weren’t working, she couldn’t catch her breath. She rubbed at her chest, trying to ease her pain, still, gasping for air. She knew she was having a panic attack, she used to have them regularly when she first moved in with the Danvers. Alex had taught her some techniques to help her, she always said that steadying her breathing was the most important thing.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing, she took at shaky, deep breath in, counting to five and then breathed out. She focused on the air travelling into her lungs, feeling her chest rise and fall. She ignored all of the thoughts racing through her head, choosing to go to a calming place instead.

Alex taught her to come up with a place could go to where she didn’t have to worry or think about anything else. She was laying in a meadow, surrounded by sweet smelling flowers, the bright sun warming her skin and she could hear water trickling in the nearby stream. She focused on her breathing for next few minutes. The tightness in her chest eased and her breathing levelled out but, she was still shaking like a leaf.

Kara slowly opened her eyes and they immediately landed on the canvas Lena had created. That’s when the tears started.

“Alex!” she couldn’t give a shit if it was 1am, she needed her sister and she needed her now. She clambered out of her bed and into the hallway, stumbling into Alex’s room.

“Mmm Kara? What’s up?” she sat up in bed, mumbling sleepily.

“A-Alex” she choked out, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Kara, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” she was wide awake now and panicked. Kara had just got her breathing under control and now she was choking with sobs, she climbed into bed next to her sister.

“Take some deep breaths, Kar. Breathe with me okay? Breathe in,” she grabbed Kara’s hand and placed it on her chest, so Kara could mimic her breathing. Kara took a breath in, her body jerking with hiccups, “and breathe out” she released her breath. “Let’s do a few more, okay? Deep breath in” They repeated the process a few more time until Kara was calm. She was still crying and occasionally hiccuping but she could at least talk now.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Alex said gently.

“I-I love her, Alex” she said through her tears. Alex softened and immediately pulled Kara into a hug.

“Oh, Kar” she stroked her sister’s hair, “It’s okay, that’s a good thing, right?” Kara was still shaking.

“I don’t know” she admitted.

“Kara, it’s not a bad thing to be in love, it’s a good thing” she was still stroking her hair, comfortingly.

“I’ve never felt this way, Alex. It’s too soon, right?”

“Sweetie, you’ve been obsessed with this girl since your first day of college” Alex said as if it was obvious.

“I was not obsessed,” Alex raised her eyebrows, “maybe a little bit,” she mumbled.

“What I’m trying to say is, you’ve held a torch for Lena for so long, I think she exceeded all of your expectations and you’ve fallen for her faster because of that. I’m just surprised it took you this long to figure it out.” she chuckled.

“What if she doesn’t love me back?” she sounded very small all of a sudden.

“Kara, have you not been paying attention at all?” Alex chuckled at Kara’s confused head tilt, “I’ll let Lena fill in the blanks” she kissed the side of her sister’s head.

“Do you think it was bad that I reacted in that way?”

“No, being in love is an overwhelming feeling, Kara. I’ll be honest, it can be terrifying, especially when you’ve never experienced it before. But, once you get passed that, it’s the most incredible thing. You were clearly blind-sided by the realisation, that scared you and your body sent you into a knee-jerk reaction.” Kara nodded, feeling a little better about the whole thing. She always felt better when she could talk things out with Alex.

She loved Lena. And that was perfectly okay, a warm feeling filled her chest and spread throughout her body. Of course, she loved Lena, how could she not?

“So, when are you gonna tell her?” Alex said, casually.

“Alex!”

“Shit, I’m sorry! It’s okay! Deep breaths Kara, in and out”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they'll get their shit together next chapter. Kara just has a lot of prep work to do in advance


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meannnn I had to upload for Valentine's Day. I'm so excited for this chapter, it was my favourite one to write so I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the continued support and the wonderful comments, I hope you're all having an amazing Valentine's Day wherever you are!

“So, is everything ready” Alex asked, she was giddy with excitement.

“I think so,” Kara was anxiously fiddling with her outfit. “Do you think I should wear a tie?” she tilted her head like a confused puppy, she couldn’t figure out why it looked so wrong. Alex turned her around and re-did the first few buttons, Kara had missed one due to her nerves, the blonde mumbled her thanks.

“What did you tell Lena to wear?” Alex asked, smoothing out her jacket. Kara was dressed in her nicest suit, the one Eliza had tailored for her 18th birthday. It was a royal blue, fitted her broad shoulders perfectly and tapered to accentuate her slim waist. She wore a crisp, white button-up and paired it with black leather shoes and a matching belt. At least she was sure about one thing, _she looked good._

“Smart casual,” Alex raised a questioning eyebrow. “Well, I couldn’t exactly tell her to wear sweatpants, she knows we’re going out, but I couldn’t say smart because… well she’d probably kill me before I got the chance to speak” she was gathering the last of the items she needed.

“No tie then and you better pray she doesn’t decide to wear heels” Alex laughed. “Have you got everything? It’s almost time,” Kara nodded. “Okay, now take a deep breath, it’s going to be amazing” she couldn’t help but get excited. “You’re going to have a girlfriend by the end of the night,” they both squealed and jumped around.

“Okay, okay. Time to go.” Kara took a deep breath and left the room.

“Speech!” Alex called and Kara came running back to collect her cue cards.

“Thank you!” She kissed Alex on the forehead and ran back out.

__________

Lena knocked on Kara's door at precisely 6pm as they had agreed, Alex opened the door instead, greeting Lena with a smile.

"Hey, Lena!" She said.

"Hi, Alex. Is Kara ready yet?" she asked.

"She is," Lena smiled, "she's not here though" Lena frowned, "she told me to give you this." Alex handed her a long-stemmed red rose and an envelope.

"What is she up to?" Lena narrowed her eyes.

"You"ll have to ask Kara" Alex smirked, she gave Lena’s outfit the once over: a low cut black blouse, tucked into skin-tight, black jeans, paired with a burgundy pea-coat, the gold belt buckle matched the gold accents on her black boots perfectly. Kara might actually make it out of this alive.

"Now I have a date with Sam and you have to go find my sister. Good luck, Luthor" she shot Kara a text, letting her know the hunt was on.

Lena waited until she was back in her car to open the small envelope. Inside was a small, ivory coloured note card and written in Kara's perfect penmanship:

_Spending time with you is something I'll never forget,_

_Go to where we first met_

Lena smiled and started the engine, driving towards campus. She reached the training room where her and Kara… worked out some tension. The room was lit up with candles, giving it a warm glow, but no Kara. On the table in the centre of the room there was another rose and another envelope.

_To go a day without you would be utterly absurd,_

_Go to where I said I'd protect you from the “Z” word._

Lena cringed slightly at the thought of her worst fear but she still appreciated the sentiment. She blew out the candles (safety first) and continued her search for the blonde. The drive to Pasta La Vista didn't take her very long and she was greeted by a very excitable looking Luca.

"Miss Luthor, how good to see you again" Luca was practically bouncing up and down,

“Hello, Luca, how are you?” she asked, amused.

“I’m very well, thank you, can I help you with anything?” he smiled knowingly.

“I’m going to assume that Kara isn’t here” Lena smiled.

“I’m afraid not, though she did ask me to give you this” he handed her another rose and another envelope.

“Thank you, Luca” he smiled and then handed her a wooden, flower trug.

“She said that you might need this” Lena chuckled,

“Something tells me that I’m going to be running around a lot tonight” he smiled again, careful not to give anything away. “Well, I hope you have a good night, Luca” she smiled again and left the restaurant.

She got into her car and placed the trug in the front seat, she arranged the three roses she already had in the basket and opened that next envelope.

_01010100-01110101-01110010-01101110_

_01110100-01101000-01100101_

_01010000-01100001-01100111-01100101_

_Oh, Kara was perfect._ Lena quickly pulled out a pen and translated the code: _Turn the Page._ Her favourite bookshop.

_****_

_A few weeks ago…_

_Lena still wasn’t allowed to take part in practice and she was getting restless being stuck at home with nothing to do . Kara was trying to get her to take a nap, they were curled up on the couch together as usual; Kara was content to just lay there while Lena slept but the soccer player couldn’t get comfortable and just kept fidgeting. Lena let out a huff, Kara cracked an eye open and looked down, Lena was now staring at the ceiling, wide awake with a slight pout on her face._

_“Come on,” she patted Lena’s shoulder, “let’s go for a walk.”_

_“I’m sorry, Kara. I just have too much energy to sleep,” she sat up._

_“I know, that’s why we’re going to burn some of that energy and then hopefully, you can take a nap before Sam gets back and murders me” Kara said, pulling her shoes on and tossing Lena a hoodie to wear._

_They took a leisurely stroll around the city, Kara making sure that Lena didn’t exert herself too much. The ravenette was tucked under her arm: warm and cosy, surrounded by everything Kara. She wasn’t really sure where they were going, she was just happy to be out of her apartment. Lena hadn’t even realised where they were until she saw the little bookshop, she gasped and Kara stopped suddenly._

_“Are you okay? Does your head hurt?” she asked, inspecting Lena’s face for any sign of discomfort._

_“No, I’m fine. I just haven’t been to that shop in forever, not since my break-up with James,” Lena explained. Once she’d finally pulled herself off the couch, she’d ambled aimlessly around the city and stumbled into the bookshop. She’d spent hours trawling through books, she ended up buying a ridiculous amount and then she sat in the on-site coffee shop, drinking tea and reading until they closed. It was a warm, safe space where she could escape her own dismal reality for a day._

_“Well, come on then, baby, let’s go” she led Lena over to the entrance but Lena stopped her,_

_“Kara, if I go in there now, you won’t be able to get me out until closing” she said, seriously._

_“So? It’s not exactly strenuous activity” Kara shrugged, opening the door._

_“Are you prepared to face the wrath of Sam” she arched her eyebrow and Kara nodded vigorously._

_They spent three hours in the store, Kara stayed by Lena’s side the whole time, flicking through a few books herself. She chose a few she wanted to get and then mostly watched Lena as she picked up books by her favourite authors or in her favourite genre. Kara had a hand around her waist, occasionally asking her a question or commenting on her choice._

_They paid for their books and then they sat in two of the comfy arm chairs in the coffee shop and discussed their favourite books, authors, genres and reminisced on their favourite childhood stories._

_Kara made her Mom read Peter Pan to her every night before bed, while she bounded around the room pretending to battle Captain Hook. Lena’s mother used to read her The Princess Knight, it taught her that she didn’t need to be saved and could always be her own hero._

_Lena got to spend a perfect afternoon in one of her favourite places with one of her favourite people._

_Sam glared at them when they got home, the only thing that saved Kara’s life was the fact that Lena had been sat down for most of the afternoon and she fell asleep almost as soon as she got back._

_****_

Lena parked her car and then made her way to the bookshop. She thought about it for a second and then made her way straight to the coffee shop, guessing that’s where Kara had left the next clue. She found a package on one of the arm chairs containing, a rose, another envelope and a book entitled, ‘The One’. She grabbed the package and headed back to the car, not wanting to be tempted into staying in the cosy environment.

_I couldn’t find the perfect rhyme,_

_but could you bring me some doughnuts if you have time?_

Lena grinned and made her way to Kara’s favourite doughnut shop.

****

_Kara was away at a basketball game, so Sam and Lena invited Alex over so they could all watch the game together. Lena felt slightly like she was third-wheeling: Sam and Alex were cuddled up on one end of the couch while Lena cuddled up to her bowl of popcorn at the other end. National City were up against a tough team and they weren’t gelling as well as usual. They fought hard but still ended up losing 84-89. It wasn’t a crucial game but it would still negatively effect team morale._

**_**Lena <3: ** _ ** _Hi darling, how are you feeling?_

_Kara smiled down at her phone. Yes, it sucked that they lost their game but Kara couldn’t wait to get home and cuddle up with Lena._

**_**Kara:** _ ** _Sent an image._

_Kara had sent Lena a picture of her killer pout and puppy dog eyes, Lena saved the photo and began thinking of ways to cheer the puppy up._

**_**Kara:** _ ** _I’m okay but I am going to need lots of consolation cuddles_

**_**Lena <3: ** _ ** _I’m sure that can be arranged, what time are you due back?_

**_**Kara:** _ ** _Probably around 7, if we don’t get stuck in traffic_

**_**Lena <3: ** _ ** _I’ll come pick you up_

**_**Kara:** _ ** _Sent an image_

_This time it was a photo of a very smiley, happy, sunshine incarnate, Kara. Lena grinned at the photo and saved it to her phone._

_She met Kara in the car park at 7:15, the blonde hopped into the car and shot Lena a smile before it morphed into a pout. Lena giggled and kissed her, capturing her bottom lip, biting it softly and swallowing her moans. Kara’s eyes slowly opened after Lena pulled away._

_“Feeling better” Lena smirked as she started her car._

_“Slightly” Kara breathed._

_“Only slightly? Well, we’ll have to fix that, doughnuts?” Kara’s eyes lit up with excitement and Lena laughed, heading to seek out doughnuts._

_Sam had told her about a new place, near their apartment that was “out of this world” apparently, her and Alex had raved non-stop about it. Lena decided it was about time the doughnut connoisseur experienced “the best doughnuts National City had to offer”._

_“Lena! Look at all the choices” Kara squealed excitedly when they entered the shop. It was true, Lena had never seen so many variations of doughnuts before._

_“Pick whatever you want, darling” Lena texted Sam, asking what she and Alex wanted. Kara squealed again, she’d clearly discovered something she’d liked the look of. The owner came out from the back of the shop to investigate all the noise._

_“Hi, sorry about all the commotion, Kara gets very excited when it comes to doughnuts” the woman chuckled,_

_“I completely understand,” she said warmly, “ what would you like?”_

_“Kara?” Lena prompted, the blonde was still drooling over each and every doughnut on display._

_“I don’t know, they all look so good! Look at the decoration, Lena, that is pure talent.” Lena didn’t know why she ever questioned how Kara makes so many friends, she’s obliviously charming._

_“Umm, do any of these have vegetables in them?” Lena asked._

_“No, the only one we make containing vegetables is a carrot cake doughnut but, we’ve sold out of those” she said,“a lot of them do contain fruit, are you allergic to anything?”_

_Lena scoffed, “she wishes. No, she just refuses to eat vegetables unless forced” Kara whined in protest and the owner laughed, “we will take two of everything you have left” Lena said._

_“That’s over 70 doughnuts, are you guys having a party?” she asked, surprised._

_“Nope, I have a Kara, who has a vast, bottomless pit for a stomach” she patted Kara’s flat abs._

_“Well, just to let you know their shelf life is only around 36 hours before they start to go stale.”_

_“That’s fine, I’ve see Kara eat a dozen Krispy Kreme doughnuts in 4 minutes, it’s her party trick.” Kara was smiling proudly._

_“Well, okay then,” it was clear this women wasn’t sure what to make of the couple in front of her but started packing the doughnuts into boxes._

_10 minutes later and all 76 doughnuts were packed up into 7 boxes. Lena paid for them while Kara sneakily tucked into her first one, she was caught very quickly when she couldn’t stop the moan that came out of her mouth._

_“Oh my god. You have a gift!” Kara said. The girl blushed slightly._

_“Well, it looks like we’ll be back in the very near future” Lena chuckled, “come on trouble, save some for your sister” she gestured for Kara to take the boxes._

_“Thank you!” They both called as they were leaving. Kara had all 7 boxes on her lap and she went_ _to start_ _on her second,_

_“Kara, don’t you dare eat that in my car” Lena said sternly, not even needing to look at Kara to know that she was pouting._

_****_

Lena pulled up outside Holey-Moley, because of course it would be some kind of pun. She entered the store and greeted the owner.

“Hi Molly, how are you?” she asked, warmly. Molly smiled widely.

“Lena! I was wondering when you would show up, I’m very well, thank you! And how is your night going?” She said coyly.

“Well, it seems that this is the fifth stop on this little treasure hunt to find Kara,” she said, leaning on the counter, “you don’t happen to know where she is, do you?” she asked.

“I do not however, she did ask me to give you these” Molly handed her a bouquet of doughnuts and a rose. Lena thanked her and headed back to the car, adding the rose to her collection and placing the doughnuts on the back seat, she grabbed the envelope that was attached:

_You drive me glazy,_

_Please doughnut break my heart_

_You’re a masterpiece, a vision,_

_A magnificent work of art._

This one took Lena a little bit longer, but _only_ because she didn’t want to end up at the wrong place. They never made it to the art gallery because Lena had that stupid concussion and couldn’t get out of bed for three days, she assumed these places would all have something to do with their relationship. Therefore, she ruled the art gallery out pretty quick.

That left the paintings that she and Kara had made together, Kara’s currently resided on Lena’s bedroom wall and Kara had hers. If Kara was talking about her, then she meant her own canvas, but she’d already been to Kara’s apartment and Alex had left so there was no way for her to get in. Unless, this was the last stop and Kara would be there. No, this was Kara, it will be ridiculously more elaborate, nothing was ever simple when she was running things, _Lena loved it._

Lena made it to her apartment in the next ten minutes and ran into her bedroom. Nope, no rose, no envelope and definitely no Kara. She huffed, she was sure that she was right. The soccer player sat on her bed and thought about the clue again, she must have meant the canvas Lena had done, she had gushed over it, Lena didn’t really get why.

At least while she was here she could change her shoes, Lena would bet her life that she’d be running around the city for the rest of the night. She swapped her boots for some stylish sneakers, she decided not to change her outfit, Kara had said smart casual and if this little game ended somewhere fancy, Lena really did not want to turn up in her gym clothes.

She stood up and was about to leave when she looked up at the painting above her bed again, it used to lay flat on the wall but now it was raised slightly.

_Very clever, Danvers._

She took the canvas off the wall and flipped it over to find a rose and a envelope taped to the back. Lena had smiled so much tonight her cheeks ached.

_God, I love her._

_Well, that was new._

It made sense to her, Kara was incredible, she was everything that Lena ever wanted. She would question whether it was a bit quick but let’s face it, Kara had bulldozed her way into her life, being all caring and attentive and so damn hot. It was no wonder Lena had fallen so fast. She would have to keep this to herself though, just for a bit longer. The last thing she wanted was to scare Kara off; this was all brand new to her and she didn’t want to overwhelm the poor girl.

She took a deep breath, pushed the brand new revelation out of her head and opened the next clue:

_100-1-196-81-400-225-324-361_

_9-144-225-361-25-400_

Lena would never admit that she was slightly stumped by this one, she went through all the sequences and codes she could think of and nothing fit. No, she needed to think as Kara would. Kara knows that she would go through every complicated theory she knew, so it had to be something more simple then she would expect.

_Think Luthor, what do the numbers have in common?_

Something clicked, they all had square roots. She simplified the numbers:

_10-1-14-9-20-15-18-19_

_3-12-15-19-5-20_

She stared at the numbers again and face-palmed, it was a simple substitution cypher. Each number was a substitute for a letter in the alphabet, if Lex could see her now he would be doubled over laughing, teasing her about the pretty girl who was turning her brain to mush.

  * _A-N-I-T-O-R-S_
  * _L-O-S-E-T_



Nope, she changed her mind, Kara Danvers is a little shit. She jumped into her car and drove over to campus.

****

_Kara absolutely adored the fact that she could now kiss Lena and made a pact with herself that she would take advantage of every opportunity that became available._

_Lena was on her way to practice when Kara grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest janitor’s closet. Kara’s hands roamed her body as she connected their lips for the first time all day, Lena moaned into her mouth._

_“Miss me?” Lena said, against Kara’s eager mouth. She whined and pinned Lena against the door, kissing her hard and biting at her bottom lip._

_“You’re the only college student I know who goes to class in something other than sweatpants” Kara panted. She pulled Lena’s silk blouse out of her tight pencil skirt and undid her high pony tail so she could run her fingers through her long, luscious hair._

_“Well, expectations are high, darling” she breathed. Kara nipped her lips and pulled at her hair, tipping her head back to attack every inch of skin she could get her mouth on. Lena moaned, Kara tugged her skirt up and grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around the blonde’s waist._

_Lena broke away from Kara’s lips to kiss down her sharp jaw and nibble on her ear, sucking her ear lobe into her mouth. She opened her eyes and took in their surroundings: there were mops stood in the corner, bottles of bleach and cleaning products lining the shelves and a whopping great floor buffer taking up half of the small space. Kara looked at her questioningly._

_“Kara Danvers, have you dragged me into a_ **_**janitor’s closet** _ ** _to make out?” Lena’s tone sent shivers down her spine._

_“Umm no?” she squeaked, Lena shot her down with a glare._

_“Put me down” Kara went to place her on the sink.“Don’t you dare,” she growled. “This outfit is designer” Kara looked like a guilty puppy, she let Lena’s legs drop to the floor. Kara gulped and watched as Lena fixed her outfit._

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t really think, I just wanted to see you” she pouted and looked at the floor. Lena couldn’t stay mad at that face for long and she took pity on the poor blonde._

_“I know, darling. But we both have practice so we have to go anyway” she kissed Kara deeply, letting her know that she wasn’t really mad at her and then wiped her lipstick off her mouth._

_“You might want to clean your face before you go into the locker room” she smirked._

_Kara had red lipstick covering her face and neck, she had a dopey smile plastered on her face as she watched Lena saunter out of the closet, looking just as perfect as she did when Kara had pulled her in._

****

Lena opened the door to the janitor’s closet and grabbed the rose and the envelope, shutting the door quickly. She could just imagine the smirk on Kara’s face, knowing Lena had to go back there.

_Horseplay, high-jinks, hanky-panky_

_A janitor’s closet is the perfect place for behind the scenes…(11)_

Lena let out a small giggle, “looks like I’m heading back to Shenanigans” she placed the 7th rose with the rest and headed to the pub. She had to stop off for gas on the way, she hadn’t exactly been prepared for this.

“Lena! What brings you to my humble abode?” Eoghn greeted her cheerily, Lena leaned on the bar, “what can I get for you, sweetheart? Whiskey?” he asked cheekily.

“I’m afraid not, I’m currently driving around all of National City on the hunt for Kara, which reminds me, do you have something for me, Eoghan?” She asked.

“Nope, nothing. I haven’t seen Kara since she came here with you” Lena narrowed her eyes at him.

“Eoghan,” she drawled. He held his hands up.

“Fine, fine. She may have given me an envelope but I got this lovely rose for you” he handed her both items and she raised her eyebrows at him, “okay, so both of them may be from Kara” he admitted, “but I helped to write the message so it’s basically from me” Lena knew he was only teasing but it was slightly amusing.

“Let’s see what you helped to write then,”

_Faigheann tú ar ais i gcónaí ar do chosa,_

_téigh go dtí an áit a rinne tú mo chroí scipeáil buille._

“You always get back on your feet, go to where you made my heart skip a beat” she translated easily. “You did the translation, didn’t you?” he nodded.

“She wanted it to be perfect” he said softly. Lena blushed slightly, “hey, if you ever get bored of blondie…” he gave her a wink. Lena had spotted the small ‘PTO’ in the corner and flipped the card over.

_Tell Eoghan, if he hits on you again,_

_I will come down there and rip that stupid beard off his face._

Lena chuckled and showed him the card, Eoghan let out a booming laugh that filled the whole room,

“Go get your girl” he called as Lena was already leaving.

It had to be the soccer pitch, at this point Lena was so grateful that she’d changed her shoes. She jogged across the field and there, in the very same spot where Lena lay injured, was the rose and the note.

_3.141_ _20_ _592_ _8_ _65358_ _5_ _979323_ _12_ _84626433_

 _9_ _83279_ _2_ _5028_ _18_ _84197_ _1_ _169_ _18_ _399375_ _25_ _1_

Pi. The first 65 digits of Pi. _Has she mentioned that she fucking loves Kara Danvers._

Lena tilted her head at the paper, she knew 200 digits of Pi off by heart, a competition between her and Lex got _slightly_ out of hand, and those weren’t the right digits.

She highlighted the numbers that were out of place.

_3.141_ _-_ _20-_ _592_ _-8-_ _65358_ _-5-_ _979323_ _-_ _12-_ _84626433_

 _-9-_ _83279_ _-_ _2-_ _5028_ _-_ _18-_ _84197_ _-_ _1-_ _169_ _-_ _18-_ _399375_ _-_ _25-_ _1_

_20-8-5-12-9-2-18-1-18-25_

Lena started with the substitution cypher again:

_The Library_

Lena ran to the library, sprinting the whole way, she was out of breath by the time she’d raced past Mrs Brown, calling out a quick “hello” and then running to her usual desk on the second floor. She caught her breath and then looked around for the customary rose and envelope, but it wasn’t there.

Lena let out a slight whimper and looked around to see if there was anyone there who would have taken it. Of course not, it was a Saturday night and she was the only person nerdy enough to ever be here. She looked on all the chairs, under the table, on all of the shelves close to her habitual desk, but there was nothing. She made her was to the stairs and was planning to head down and ask Mrs Brown if she’d seen Kara when she remembered something.

_Kara fucking Danvers_

She climbed the stairs to the third floor and proceeded to the small dusty corner at the back, the Anthropology of Linguistics section. There on the small, not so wobbly now Kara had fixed it, desk was a single red rose and an envelope.

_3x3=_

_31+22=_

_10x5=_

_12/2=_

_72-15=_

_352/4=_

_7x5=_

_6+2=_

_37x2=_

_10-3=_

Lena solved the sums quickly:

_9,53,60_

_6,57,88_

_35,8,74,7_

Lena racked her brain for every single sequence, cypher or code she knew but nothing resulted in anything that made sense, she tried anagrams with the letters she had and then tried to work out if it was a cryptic clue of some sorts. Nothing she had absolutely nothing. She considered that they could be coordinates of some kind, but that quickly resulted in nothing as well.

She wrote down factors and multiples of each answer and then used the substitution cypher again but, she still came up empty. She was staring at the paper contemplating just ringing Kara at this point, when something niggled in her brain; she’d read a research paper over winter break all about the pros and cons of using Radium in cancer treatment. 88 is the atomic number of Radium.

They were all atomic numbers of elements in the periodic table.

_Flourine-F-9_

_Iodine-I-53_

_Neodymium- Nd-60_

_Chlorine-C-6_

_Lanthanum-La-57_

_Radium-Ra-88_

_Bromine-Br-35_

_Oxygen-O-8_

_Tungsten-W-74_

_Nitrogen-N-7_

_FINd CLaRa BrOWN_

Lena took off so quickly that she almost left the rose behind, running back to collect it. She skipped down the stairs, jumping down the last few steps and ran to the front desk.

“Hey, Mrs Brown” she panted.

“Oh, hello dear. Can I help you?” she asked knowingly.

“Have you seen Kara today?” Mrs Brown smiled and nodded, handing over an envelope and a rose. “Am I close to finding her? I just need to know if I should stop running everywhere” she chuckled.

“I’m not sure, dear. But the quicker you get to the next clue, the quicker you’ll find her”

Lena nodded and pulled out the next clue.

_2:7:3-27:3:12-6:15:20-43:17:2-3:2:8-25:14:10_

_127:13:7-229:9:9-12:5:3-89:23:13_

_1:2:4-62:18:5-4:13:7-56:26:11-2:3:6-119:7:9-223:21:8-162:5:16_

_What the fuck, Danvers?_ Lena almost whined in frustration and then quickly remembered she was stood in front of the librarian.

“Okay, okay, so they look like ratios but I highly doubt it’s another maths clue, I reckon she’s done too many of those already. Could they be numbers to substitute into some kind of scientific equation? No, it wouldn’t be that easy.”

“They look like bible references but, bible references are written as chapter and verse, rarely with a third reference, with the name of the book at the start rather than another number, the first numbers also doesn’t correspond with the number of books in the Bible” she was rambling now, pacing up and down, trying to make sense of her thoughts.

“No, it can’t be that but, the book thing makes sense, we are in a library after all,” light bulb moment.

“Page, line and word! That’s it. But what book? My favourite book? Kara’s favourite book?” she racked her brain trying to think if they had any favourites in common. “No, that doesn’t seem right and this is more of an academic library. Unless she planted the book, on a shelf somewhere, but what’s to say someone else wouldn’t pick it up, this has all been too perfect, she wouldn’t risk it. Aha!”

“Thank you, good night Mrs Brown!” she yelled as she ran out of the door.

“I said it wouldn’t take her long” Mrs Brown smiled and shook her head in admiration.

Lena sprinted to her car, back at the athletic complex. She got into the car and pulled out the package she’d picked up from the bookshop. This has to be it else why would Kara bother giving it to her?

She went to the second page, seventh line and counted three words in, ‘I’m’, she repeated this for the first set of numbers.

_I’m tired of waiting for you,_

_Ditto Kara._

She grinned, she was definitely on the right track. Lena quickly translated the rest of the message:

_I’m tired of waiting for you,_

_Bring everything you’ve acquired_

_And meet me outside of the administration building_

Well she wasn’t expecting that. Why the administration building? It made no sense to her but then this was Kara, she must have a reason. She collected herself, brushed her hair, fixed her make-up and then made sure she had absolutely everything. All 11 roses, the clues, the book and the doughnuts; she expected that Kara had gotten hungry and impatient with waiting for her.

She walked towards the administration building and turned the corner to find what looked to be, a very anxious looking Kara Danvers stood by a lamp post. She took a deep breath and made her way to the basketball player.

Kara saw her and her eyes lit up at once.

__________

Kara had been patiently waiting for Lena for over an hour. She had to set up the last few clues and roses, especially ones that could be easily found by someone other than Lena. Mrs Brown gave her a last minute pep talk and gave her some techniques to help her calm down a bit.

Kara had got impatient and more nervous the longer she had to wait for the soccer player. She was starting to think that she’d made some of the clues too hard and then she scoffed at herself, this was Lena they were talking about, she was a certified genius. However, she was dealing with Kara and the clues she had written were stupidly simple and she would bet any money that Lena expected them to be some overly complicated algorithm.

She had fixed her hair and clothes three times, panicked when she thought she’d lost her cue cards twice. She’d played ‘I spy’ with herself and now she was hopping from foot to foot.

Then, an hour and forty-two minutes later, she spotted Lena, in pretty much the exact same place Kara had first seen her.

__________

_Kara was so excited, it was her first real day at National City University._

_She was up at a ridiculously early hour, bouncing around the room she was staying in. Eliza was happily watching her, hoping she could get it out of her system now. Alex brought them pastries for breakfast and promised she would help Kara pick an outfit,_

_“Kara, it’s only orientation and you look good in everything, it doesn’t matter what you wear” Alex huffed as Kara discarded the third outfit she had picked._

_“Alex, I have to make a good first impression” Kara whined._

_“Fine, go with the shirt” Alex gestured to the white button-up with small flowers printed on it. She paired the shirt with light blue, ripped jeans and all-white vans. Oh yeah, this was the outfit._

_They made it to campus an hour later and Kara was trying to compose herself in the car._

_“Come on, kiddo, let’s go” Alex pulled her out of the car and led her to the administration building._

_It didn’t take them long to get Kara registered, she managed to stay calm during the process, but her excitement levels peaked as soon as they got back outside._

_“Today is gonna be so good! Let’s go straight the athletics complex I really want to check out the basketball court and then we can go to-” Kara stopped talking suddenly._

_There, walking towards them, was the most gorgeous girl she’d ever seen._

_She had smooth, ivory skin that was a stark contrast to the jet, black hair, curled loosely around her shoulders. She bit her cherry, red lip and Kara had the sudden desire to suck and bite that lip. Then she threw her head back, laughing at something her friend had said, exposing a long, pale neck and pearly, white smile. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses but Kara would bet any money they were as beautiful as the rest of her. Kara didn’t believe in love at first sight, but this girl was something other-worldly._

_She was wearing blue, sinfully short, denim shorts, a cropped band t-shirt, showing off her slim waist and gave a slight peak of abs. Topped off with a grey and black flannel tied around her hips._

_Kara eyes followed her as she walked past them towards the administration building, Alex made a sound, that with hindsight, was definitely a warning sound, Kara turned towards her sister and slammed straight into a lamp post._

_“Kara!” Eliza cupped her face, inspecting her head. There was an instant lump in the centre of her forehead. Kara groaned a bit, clearly in pain. Alex had seen the whole thing and was doubled over in laughter,_

_“See something you like, Kara?” wiping the tears from her eyes._

_“Mmm , pretty girl, ow” she mumbled, clutching her head._

_“Well, at least you’ve already had you ID photo taken” she howled, clapping Kara on the back._

_Alex never let her live it down._

____________

Lena looked absolutely beautiful and before Kara could even think properly she was stood right in front of her.

Kara looked at her watch, “One hour, forty-two minutes,” she sucked her teeth. “I expected better, Luthor” she teased. Lena smiled and raised an eyebrow,

“I’m sorry, darling. I had to run across the city, change my shoes and stop for gas, seems like someone decided to send me on a wild goose-chase” she grinned, laying the basket of gifts by her feet and kissing Kara on the lips.

“I prefer to call it chaotic foraging,” Kara said as she pulled away, Lena laughed.

“Hi,” Lena whispered against her lips.

“Hi,” she whispered back, “you look absolutely stunning”

“And you look very handsome, darling” she bit her lip giving Kara the once over, “where have you been hiding this?” she rubbed her hands up Kara’s chest, looping her arms around her neck and pulling her down to kiss her again.

“I’ve been waiting for a special occasion”

“Making me run around the city in an elaborate game of hide and seek is a special occasion, huh?” Lena teased.

“Did you not enjoy it?” Kara smirked.

“I fucking loved it, you’re so clever” she cooed, kissing her cheeks. Kara blushed slightly, ecstatic that Lena enjoyed herself. She reached down and picked up the basket full of goodies.

“Do you know what twelve red roses represents?” she whispered, Lena shook her head and looked into Kara’s eyes.

“Well, twelve red roses is the way to ask someone to be yours. So I’m asking you, Lena Kieran Luthor, will you be mine?” Lena leaned up and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, “Is that a yes?” Kara asked when they broke away.

“Yes!” Lena said, “but Kara, I only have eleven roses, not twelve” she uttered the last bit and immediately hated herself when she saw Kara’s face drop.

“What?” Kara looked shaky, “you’re sure, you only have eleven?” Lena nodded slightly.

“Did I miss a clue or something?” Kara looked down and shook her head.

“It must be because I have the one you need” she said as she pulled the last rose out of the inside of her jacket, her face broke out into a grin and Lena matched the wide smile.

“You are something else, Kara Danvers” those three little words were dancing on her tongue but she held back, opting to kiss her instead, leaning up onto her tiptoes; biting on that plump bottom lip, she slipped her tongue into Kara’s mouth, swallowing her groan.

Kara pulled away, breathless. “There’s more” Lena dropped back down, tilting her head adorably,

“What more could you possibly give me?” Kara was fiddling with the last rose, she gestured for Lena to take the basket from her which she did.

She pulled her cue cards out of her pocket and fumbled with them, Lena couldn’t help the wide smile plastered on her face, Kara looked so cute.

“Do you know why I chose this spot?” Lena shook her head, “this is where I first saw you, on the very first day of school, at orientation. I thought you were so beautiful. I was so distracted, I walked straight into this lamp post. I got a huge lump on my head and Alex hasn’t stopped teasing me about it since” Lena let out a little giggle.

“I was infatuated with you from the first moment I saw you and that’s why I avoided you since,” she paused slightly, clearly thinking about something,“I had a whole speech planned,” she gestured to the cards, “Alex helped me write it, but fuck it, I’m going to do this my way” she tossed the cards into the air and they rained down on their heads, Lena let out a silent chuckle and looked down at the floor shyly.

“I stayed away from you because I knew that I wouldn’t be able to keep away from you, had I got to know you. I had already lost so much that I didn’t even believe in things like relationships or love any more. I planned to shut myself off, get my degree, before adopting twenty puppies and then possibly fifteen kids.” Lena giggled, thinking about Kara’s dream of having her own basketball team.

“Then I met you.” Kara grabbed her free hand, “You’ve completely changed my entire thought process and you’ve essentially ruined my dream of recreating Air Bud,” they both laughed. “But if you want, you can help me build my basketball team,” Kara said, wiggling her eyebrows, suggestively. Lena scrunched up her face in that adorable way, the smile never leaving her face.

I-” she picked up the bouquet of doughnuts, “-doughnut know what I would do without you,” Lena laughed again, Kara switched the doughnuts for the book, “you’re ‘The One’ for me” she said softly.

“A single red rose represents love at first sight, which I didn’t think I even believed in, until I walked slap bang into a lamp post while staring at the most unbelievably, beautiful girl I’ve ever seen” she put the basket to the side and pulled Lena in close. “Ooof, and once I got to know that girl, I found out she was the kindest, smartest, sassiest person I’ve ever met, not to mention, ridiculously talented, funny and generous.” Lena could feel the tears building.

“So, I planned this whole elaborate scheme to give me an extra hour and-” she looked at her watch, “fifty-four minutes, to pluck up enough courage to tell you that, I love you, Lena Luthor.”

Lena was speechless, her heart was beating out of her chest. She wasn’t expecting any of this, but it was just so perfectly Kara. She looked into the taller girl’s eyes, searching for any sign of doubt. She found none.

“I love you, too” she said, after she’d finally found her voice, letting the tears of joy fall. Kara beamed and re-connected their lips, putting all of her emotions into one kiss. Lena pulled her closer by her neck and they kissed slowly for a few moments, basking in the afterglow of their confessions.

“See, I can mix romance and treasure hunts, fuck you, Alex” Lena laughed loudly.

“Yeah I don’t know if you’re ever gonna be able to top this, darling” she said, wiping her cheeks.

“Challenge accepted” Kara grinned.

“So, my prize for solving all the clues is I get to keep you?” Kara nodded and grinned.

“No backsies, exchanges, returns or refunds, I’m afraid” Lena still had her arms wrapped around her neck and Kara had her arms around her waist.

“I wouldn’t dream of it” their lips met again, sliding against each other, slowly. Taking their time to just enjoy each other. Lena felt lighter than air, wrapped up in the arms of the girl she loved; Kara bit her lip softly and slipped her tongue in Lena’s mouth when she gasped. Kara was elated, she finally got to call Lena hers and she loved her back, Kara never wanted this moment to end.

They stayed there for a while, slowly making out, illuminated by the light of the street lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at them, getting their shit together! I had to give Mrs Brown a first name cos the dumb periodic table has no element with the abbreviation Mr, it was so infuriating lol. I'm no good at poetry so the rhymes were basic af.
> 
> Disclaimers:
> 
> The Irish is obviously google translate, so probably makes no sense lol.
> 
> There are probably many books called 'The One' but for the purposes of the chapter, I made it up.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be all smut, so if you don't want to read that, it's fine, there will likely be no plot what so ever, so just wait for the next update.


	7. Chapter 7*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt you're regularly scheduled fluff fest to bring you- just pure smut really.
> 
> This chapter is all smut so if that's not your thing, I seriously suggest you skip it. There's absolutely no plot so you won't be missing anything.
> 
> Anywayyyy, I hope you're all having a wonderful day wherever you are and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_“So, my prize for solving all the clues is I get to keep you?” Kara nodded and grinned._

_“No backsies, exchanges, returns or refunds, I’m afraid” Lena still had her arms wrapped around her neck and Kara had her arms around her waist._

_“I wouldn’t dream of it” their lips met again, sliding against each other, slowly. Taking their time to just enjoy each other. Lena felt lighter than air, wrapped up in the arms of the girl she loved; Kara bit her lip softly and slipped her tongue in Lena’s mouth when she gasped. Kara was elated, she finally got to call Lena hers and she loved her back, Kara never wanted this moment to end._

_They stayed there for a while, slowly making out, illuminated by the light of the street lamp._

Lena pulled away from their kiss, breathless.

“Mmm, so if you’re mine, then that means that I’m yours?” Kara nodded a confirmation, “so why don’t you take me home and make me yours?” Lena whispered in her ear.

Kara had never moved so fast in her life.

She threw Lena over her shoulder, grabbed the basket and took off towards her truck, which was so much closer than Lena’s Jeep.

“Kara!” Lena squeaked.

“Text Sam and tell her to keep Alex away from the apartment for the weekend” Kara said as she hurried to the car park.

“The whole weekend? You’re optimistic” Lena teased.

“Baby, we have a lot of catching up to do” she punctuated this with a slap to Lena’s ass, so grateful that she could _finally_ do that. She opened the passenger side door and placed Lena on the seat, kissing her lips.

They made it back to Kara’s apartment, without breaking the speed limit, she had waited 9 weeks, she could wait a little longer. They managed to keep their hands off each other until they made it to the elevator, Lena pushed the blonde against the wall and attacked Kara’s mouth, capturing her bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth. They detached themselves for long enough to get the door open, before Kara lifted the ravenette and pressed her against the closed door, gripping her ass and pressing her crotch into Lena’s centre.

Lena groaned into Kara’s mouth, she was soaking wet and she could feel Kara’s hard on through their clothes. They’d both waited so long, this wasn’t about making love and being tentative, they’ll have time for that later, this was about making up for lost time. Lena kissed down her jaw, sucking and nipping; she nibbled Kara’s ear, just the way she liked, grinding her hips`against the blonde.

“You’ve waited so long, baby. You did so well” she husked into Kara’s ear, biting her earlobe. Kara, whined and jerked her hips into Lena, “you deserve a reward” she kissed behind her ear again. The blonde was losing her mind, she couldn’t decide what she wanted to do first. Lena patted her shoulder, asking to be let down, she shrugged her coat off and pushed Kara’s jacket off her shoulders, kissing down her neck.

“Baby,” Kara whined, she couldn’t believe this was finally happening, Lena was gripping her cock and rubbing her through her trousers. If it was up to Kara, she would bend Lena over the back of the couch and take her hard and fast, just to get the first round out of her system.

“We should get these off, we don’t want to ruin your suit” Lena drawled, undoing Kara’s belt and trousers, letting them slip down her legs. She could see the damp spot on Kara’s boxers, her length straining against the fabric. Kara’s head thudded against the door as Lena undid the buttons of her shirt, kissing the exposed skin as she went. She clenched her fists, letting Lena continue her path, stopping to kiss and lick at Kara’s abs.

Lena dropped to her knees and Kara almost came then and there. Lena looked up at her through hooded eyes and Kara whimpered. The ravenette palmed her cock through her underwear, mouthing at the throbbing shaft, she peeled the ruined boxes over the blonde’s cock and down her legs. Kara moaned as her member was exposed to the cool air, it twitched, almost saluting Lena.

“I’ve missed your cock, darling” Lena kissed the head and pre-cum flowed from the tip. She gripped the shaft and stuck her tongue out, tapping the head against it. Kara screwed her eyes shut, desperately resisting the urge to thrust the whole thing into Lena’s mouth.

“Please, baby, no more teasing” Kara begged. Lena took pity on the poor girl, she sucked the purplish head into her mouth, swallowing the pre-cum. Kara groaned loudly, she’d almost forgotten how good Lena’s mouth felt: hot, wet and so perfect. She swirled her tongue around the head, working her hand up and down the part that wasn’t in her mouth. Lena hummed, the vibration pushing Kara closer to the edge.

“God, you’re mouth feels so good. Please don’t stop” Kara whined as Lena pulled her cock out of her mouth and kissing down the pulsing shaft. Lena lifted her cock and sucked on her balls, swollen with cum. Kara’s fist slammed against the door, she was in a world of pleasure, Lena rolled her hot, wet tongue across her balls while she slid her hand up the shaft, rubbing her thumb over the sensitive head when she reached the top. Lena continued playing with her balls, sucking each one into her mouth, lavishing it with attention.

“I’m going to cum, if you keep doing that” Kara warned. Lena replaced her hand with her her tongue, taking the head back into her mouth, sliding down. Kara grunted and thrust her hips unconsciously. Lena hadn’t deep-throated for a while so she pulled back slightly before working more of the thick meat down her throat, she grabbed Kara’s hand and placed it on the back of her head. The blonde used both her hands to sweep Lena’s hair away from her face, the ravenette looked up as she managed to swallow all 10 inches of cock, her lips pressed against Kara’s pelvis. She swallowed and her throat constricted. That sensation combined with the filthy image of Lena on her knees caused Kara to explode, she shot spurt after spurt down Lena’s eager throat.

“Fuck!” she grunted, it seemed like a never ended stream, her balls were pulsing as she emptied herself. Lena swallowed it all, pulling back when she needed to breathe, stroking the rod and sucking on the head, lapping up the final pulses of thick cum.

Kara slumped against the door, boneless, her entire body felt like jelly. Lena stood up slowly, kissing her way up Kara’s chest, neck and jaw to reach her lips. She smiled proudly when Kara could only kiss her back weakly.

“Did I break you, darling?” she hummed against Kara’s lips, who mumbled an incoherent response. “Hmm, I thought you last longer than that,” she teased, that perked her up.

“Hey, I just need a few minutes to recover, you have been teasing me for over two months” she growled the last part, capturing Lena’s lips in a hungry kiss.

“I did, didn’t I?” she mused, “I should do something to make up for that” she stepped away from Kara, undoing her blouse and shrugging it off her shoulders, before unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her legs, stripping them off along with her shoes. She was left in a matching set of black and red, lacy lingerie. Kara swallowed hard, itching to reach out and touch the ravenette. She stepped back towards Kara, leaning onto her tiptoes to whisper into her ear

“How about I let you do _whatever_ you want to me” she whispered into Kara’s ear. _Good God, Lena was going to kill her._

She dropped back down and turned away, sauntering towards the bedroom. It only took the blonde a second to process the thought before she was running after her, almost tripping over the pants and underwear that were pooled at her ankles; she stripped them off, stumbling to catch up with Lena. 

She grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against her chest, kissing down her long, pale neck. She slipped her hand down the front of her panties, sliding her fingers through the soaking wet folds. Lena moaned, tipping her head back onto Kara’s shoulder. The blonde brought her fingers to her mouth, tasting Lena and groaning,

“Bed, now” she growled, slapping Lena’s ass. The ravenette crawled into the centre of the bed, bending forward, swaying her hips enticingly. Kara watched her, her eyes darkening, she crawled after her, gripping her hips and flipping her over. Kara laid between Lena’s spread legs and leaned up to peck her lips.

She sat back to admire her girlfriend, her smooth, ivory skin like a blank canvas to the blonde and she couldn’t wait to mark her. Starting with her neck, she sucked bruises, biting and nipping at the skin, Lena moaned, writhing against the bed. Kara switched sides, sucking matching bruises on the other side. Kara kissed down her collarbones until she reached Lena’s heaving chest, she reached around and unhooked her bra, pulling it off her lover and throwing it behind her.

She attacked Lena’s breasts, so desperate to touch them again, squeezing and massaging them, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples, watching them stiffen under her ministrations. Kara took her left nipple into her mouth, sucking it hard. Lena cried out in pleasure, arching her back and pushing her chest further into Kara’s mouth. The blonde pinched and pulled at her other nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger.

“Kara, please” Lena whined, Kara smirked against her breast, it was payback time for the blonde, she switched her mouth to Lena’s right nipple, swirling her tongue and pulling the stiff peak between her teeth. Lena was gasping, she was dripping, so desperate for Kara.

The blonde littered her chest with hickeys before kissing down her toned stomach and settling between her creamy thighs. Lena whimpered while Kara sucked marks onto the inside of her thighs.

“Don’t worry, baby girl, m’gonna give you exactly what you need,” she licked a strip up Lena’s clothed pussy, grazing her teeth against her swollen clit. She peeled Lena’s panties down her legs and stared at the beauty before her, she looked so desperate to be fucked, her skin covered in red and purple marks.

The blonde could no longer hold back she dived into Lena’s pussy, licking up a down vigorously, the ravenette wailed as Kara ate her out. She spread Lena’s legs wide, shoving her tongue into her quivering hole, Lena threaded her fingers through the blonde’s hair trying to push her deeper, she thrust her hips into the girl’s face, trying to get herself off. Kara growled, wrapped her arms under Lena’s thighs and then across her hips to pin her to the bed.

“Please, Kara” she pleaded, trying and failing to get Kara where she wanted her. Kara kissed up her body and Lena whined.

“Baby,” she suckled at Lena’s neck, “I’ll give you what you want, you just have to wait a _little_ longer. You can do that, can’t you?” she whispered against her lips. Lena whimpered and shook her head. Kara ran her fingers up and down her sensitive sides, teasing her further.

“Don’t you want to be good for me?” Kara husked.

“I want to be good, I’ll be good for you, please” she sobbed. The blonde kissed her lips and made her way back down her body.

Kara pushed a finger into Lena’s pussy, groaning at how tight she was. She thrust her finger in slowly, exploring, twisting and curling her finger. She moved up to Lena’s throbbing clit, flattening her tongue and running it back and forth over the hard, little nub. Lena cried out, closing her eyes and arching her back.

She licked her clit in time with the thrust of her finger, Lena was seeing stars, she was so close to the edge. Kara slid another finger inside her tight channel, curling them and rubbing the spongy sport inside her, she wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked hard. It didn’t take long for Lena to come, all the teasing had worked her up and she screamed Kara’s name, coating her fingers in cum.

Lena collapsed against the bed as Kara cleaned her fingers and then licked up Lena’s cum, the ravenette jerked her hips: still sensitive from her orgasm. She kissed her way up to her girlfriend’s mouth slipping her tongue inside, Lena moaned at the taste of herself. The blonde slid her cock through Lena’s wet folds, the head rubbing at her sensitive nub.

“Fuck me, please, Kara” Lena whined into her mouth. Kara shushed her.

“I will, baby girl, but you’re so tight, gonna need to warm you up first” sliding back down, face to face with Lena’s pussy again, “have you been saving yourself for me?” Kara teased, Lena bit her lip as Kara licked at her slit again.

Kara gave her three more orgasms, working three fingers into her and stretching her pussy in preparation for her thick cock. Lena laid boneless against the bed, Kara chuckled and kissed her lips.

“Huh, I thought you’d last longer than that, Luthor” Kara teased. The blonde slipped out of her unbuttoned shirt and shrugged her bra off.

“Fuck off, Danvers you almost tapped out after one” she shot back. Kara grinned and leaned over to grab a condom from her bedside drawer, sliding it down her cock. She slid her cock through her pussy and then placed the head at Lena’s entrance, pressing until the head popped in. Kara almost cried tears of joy, finally back inside the hot, velvety walls of Lena’s pussy.

“How are you still so fucking tight?” Kara groaned, dropping her head into Lena’s neck and slowly pushing her cock inside, holding back so Lena’s walls could accommodate. Kara moaned into her neck when she bottomed out, she sat back and looked at how Lena’s pussy stretched around her dick.

“Mmm, fuck me!” Lena whimpered, jerking her hips.

“You’re so needy tonight, baby girl” Kara pulled out until just the head was inside and then slammed all the way back in, Lena screamed and scratched down Kara’s back. The blonde began slowly thrusting in and out of her girlfriend, back to teasing. Lena was whimpering and thrashing against the bed.

“Faster, please”

“Is that how you want it, baby?” Kara queried, still moving her hips slowly. Lena nodded, “use your words” Kara said sternly.

“I want it hard and fast, please” she begged. Immediately, Kara picked up the pace, pounding into Lena, the ravenette crying out underneath her. The blonde leaned down and sucked on Lena’s nipples; she gripped her hips hard, pulling Lena onto her cock. Her hips pistoning in and out of the ravenette.

“You want to cum baby?” she said, tweaking Lena’s nipples, Lena whined again, “cum on my cock, baby girl” Lena’s walls clenched as Kara’s words pushed her over the edge. Her hands fisted in the sheets and Kara captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Lena’s walls pulsed, milking Kara’s cock as she filled the condom.

Kara rolled over and Lena climbed on top of her, quickly replacing the condom and sliding back down onto Kara’s dick.

“Ready to go again so soon?” Lena kissed that smug look off of her face and then moved to nibble at her ears, causing Kara to whimper.

She began riding her, slowly moving her hips in a circle. Her walls fluttered around Kara’s thick cock, massaging the hard shaft. She leaned down to suck on Kara’s nipple, rolling the other between her fingers. She sucked bruises onto her breasts, the blonde writhing underneath her.

The ravenette sat up and Kara stared at Lena’s large tits bouncing while she quickened her pace, her hands using Kara’s abs for leverage.

Kara lifted herself off the mattress to sit back against the headboard. She gripped Lena’s ass and pulled her further into her lap, helping her grind on her cock. She had her hands full of Lena’s ass and a mouth full of her tits, she was in heaven. Lena tipped her head back, fucking herself on Kara’s cock, bringing herself closer to the edge, Kara palmed her ass, slapping it hard.

“So close” she mumbled, eyes clenching shut.

“Ride my cock, baby. Make yourself cum” she pulled Lena down into her lap, helping her to grind her clit against her pelvis. Lena dropped her head onto Kara’s shoulder, “You’re such a good girl” Kara whispered into her ear, Lena whined in response, frantically riding Kara. She froze and then screamed into Kara’s shoulder as she rode out her orgasm, her cum coating Kara’s shaft and running down to her balls.

Kara held her for a few minutes, while she panted into her neck, hips jerking with the aftershocks.

The blonde lifted her, placing the ravenette on her back, kissing her hard for a moment before pushing her knees to her shoulders (thank god she was flexible) and pounding into her as hard as she could. Lena screamed in pleasure, white spots clouded her vision, Kara felt deeper in this position. The sound of their skin slapping and their pants filled the air, Kara pushed her cock in as deep as it would go and then grunted as she came again.

The blonde pulled out of her, letting Lena’s legs drop back onto the bed. She tied the condom and threw it in the trash can by her bed. She pressed a kiss to Lena’s lips,

“Back in a sec, baby” she whispered against her lips, Lena just groaned in response. Kara came back a few minutes later with two bottles of Gatorade, she handed one to Lena, “drink some of this baby girl, refuel” she grinned.

“You’re not done are you?” Lena mumbled.

“Not even close” Kara smirked.

__________

Four rounds later and Lena was on her knees, unable to do anything but accept the rough fucking Kara was giving her, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Kara was so deep, she felt so full. Kara was bent over Lena’s back rubbing her clit in sloppy circles.

“You gonna cum again baby? You gonna cum on my dick?” Kara babbled filthy words into her ear constantly. How tight she was, how good she was, all the dirty things Kara wanted to do to her.

“Can’t cum any more” Lena mumbled, her legs felt weak and her chest was already pressed into the mattress, arms unable to keep herself.

“Yes, you can” Kara straightened again, pounding harder into Lena, slapping her ass. “One more, baby, you can give me one more, can’t you?” Lena mewled in response, Kara bit down on the back of her neck, throwing Lena head first into another orgasm.

Kara fucked her through it while Lena sobbed and cried out. She could feel a strange pressure building in her stomach, her walls clenched again.

“Such a good girl, taking my cock so well” Kara was still muttering filthy words into her ear, the pressure built in Lena’s belly and her eyes shot open,

“Kara, wait, stop” but it was too late and she squirted all over Kara’s cock, coating her lower body in her cum. Kara was surprised but so turned on and she came again filling yet another condom, she shifted them onto their sides and slipped out of the ravenette who was still shaking with pleasure.

“I didn’t know you could do that” Kara kissed any exposed skin she could reach, stroking her side.

“Me neither” Lena mumbled, Kara smirked opening her mouth to say something, “don’t. I can feel the smug energy radiating off you from here” Lena murmured. They laid there for a few minutes, recovering.

“Are you okay?” Kara whispered, Lena was still shuddering every few seconds.

“Mhmm, s’just intense” Kara kissed her neck softly, whispering sweet words into her ear.

__________

“Shower?” Kara mused.

“Are you gonna be on your best behaviour?” Lena cracked an eye open as Kara kissed down her back. Suddenly, Kara scooped her up bridal style and walked towards the bathroom.

“No promises” she grinned. Kara set her down on shaky legs, making sure to have one arm around her, holding her up, while she turned on the water. Lena caught sight of herself in the mirror and gasped, Kara whipped round. _Oh, she was in so much trouble._

Lena was covered in red and purple bruises, her neck, collarbones, breasts, stomach and hips were littered with hickeys. Kara looked at her guiltily, trying to gage her reaction.

“I mean, it’s a bit excessive, darling” Lena giggled and ran a hand over her body.

“If I remember correctly, you enjoyed it” Kara smirked into her neck, pulling her backwards towards the shower.

They both stepped inside and Kara directed Lena under the hot water. Lena moaned as the hot water ran over her aching muscles, the blonde wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and kissed down her neck.

Lena turned around and looped her arms around Kara’s neck pulling her down into a soft kiss. Their lips slid against each other, Lena’s tongue darted out to swipe at Kara’s lips. Their tongues met when Kara granted her access and they both moaned into the kiss. Kara pulled their hips together, her hard cock brushing against her thigh. Lena pulled away from the kiss and looked down,

“How?” she asked, incredulously. Kara just shrugged,

“It’s been a while, plus you’re really fucking hot” she said, kissing Lena again. The ravenette pulled away, grabbing the shower gel and rubbing it in her palms before sliding them up and over her sensitive breasts, moaning. Kara stared and drooled slightly as Lena lathered her body in soapy suds before putting more soap into her palms and running her hands over Kara’s body. She rubbed her hands over her broad shoulders and strong chest, massaging her perky breasts and then moving down to soap up her washboard abs.

“Turn around, darling” Lena whispered. Kara did as she was told and Lena ran her hands over her back, down to her magnificent ass, squeezing lightly. She reached around and gripped her cock, Kara’s hips jerked. Lena used both hands to work Kara’s cock: rubbing, stroking, massaging. The blonde groaned, leaning forward and putting her hands on the tiled wall in front of her.

Lena worked the head of her cock just the way she liked, twisting her hand in a circle and rubbing her thumb over the tip.

“Fuck, that feels so good” Kara moaned, leaning her head against the wall, Lena had her body pressed up against her back, hard nipples dragged up and down her body and she was stroking her cock expertly. The ravenette slid one hand down to her heavy balls, Kara spread her legs further apart so Lena could have better access; she rolled them in her palm, massaging them gently. She knew Kara was close, pre-cum dripped down her hand and her balls twitched, she latched onto the skin of Kara’s shoulder and sucked hard. Kara cried out as she came again, shooting her load onto the tiled wall, Lena continued to stroke her cock while Kara shuddered through her orgasm.

Lena pulled her back under the spray, washing the soap suds off of her body, Kara dropped her head onto Lena’s shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

“Think I’m finally done” Kara mumbled, Lena gave her a satisfied smile.

They finished washing up and collapsed into bed, exhausted. Lena rested her head against Kara’s chest and slung one leg over her hips.

“I love you” she mumbled,

“I love you, too” Kara replied, kissing the top of her head. They fell asleep, tangled together.

__________

Kara woke up late the next morning, Lena was still asleep wrapped around her and nuzzling her neck. Kara was so unbelievably happy.

She slipped out of Lena’s hold, smiling at the whine she released. She pulled on some clean boxers and a t-shirt and then went to make coffee. She returned a few minutes later to see Lena curled around her pillow, the sheets pooled around her waist, barely covering her perfect ass. Kara put the mugs on her bedside table and straddled Lena’s waist, she pressed kisses up and down her spine. The ravenette stirred, moaning when she felt Kara’s hands run up her sides, she was deliciously sore.

“Morning, darling”

“Good morning, beautiful” Kara cooed, pressing a kiss to Lena’s shoulder, “how are you feeling?” Kara grinned at Lena’s moan,

“Sore”

“We’ll have to fix that then” she dug her fingers into Lena’s sensitive muscles, rubbing her hands up and down her back. Lena groaned, Kara’s hands were magical, they started at her neck, rubbing circles into the tender flesh. She moved onto her back and shoulders, working out a few knots.

Lena’s groaning got louder when Kara massaged her legs helping the feeling to return, she rubbed the inside of her thighs, gently brushing her pussy. It was oddly reminiscent of the first time they hooked up.

Lena’s constant moaning and soft mewling was turning Kara on. She pulled her t-shirt over her head and pressed her hard dick in between Lena’s ass. The ravenette was soaking wet.

“Do you always get hard when massaging people?” Lena teased, Kara grinned and leaned into her ear.

“Only the ones I’m in love with” she kissed under her ear. Lena groaned and Kara shifted to get her boxers down her legs, she slid her cock through Lena’s wet slit before pushing the head inside. Lena moaned, her body eagerly accepting Kara’s cock. The blonde pushed her dick all the way inside, resting on top of Lena’s ass.

“That feels good” Kara fucked her slowly, spreading her cheeks apart so she could watch her cock disappear.

“So tight, baby.” Kara clenched her eyes shut, “such a good girl” Lena mewled, burying her head into Kara’s pillow. Kara nudged her legs apart, settling between them and pulling her hips up. She wrapped one arm around Lena’s waist, keeping her up, and used the other to stroke her swollen clit. She picked up the pace, slamming her cock into Lena.

Lena cried into her pillow, cumming hard around Kara. The blonde called out her name and pulled out quickly, coating Lena’s ass with her thick load.

“Mmm, what a wake up call” Lena sighed into the pillow, Kara smiled and grabbed a towel to clean Lena up.

She settled next to the ravenette, shifting her until they were spooning. Lena pressed her whole body against Kara’s, nuzzling into her pillow.

“Hey, don’t go back to sleep” Kara teased, nibbling on her ear, “I made coffee” Lena’s eyes shot open and she sat up,

“Why, didn’t you start with that?” Lena said.

They spent the next half an hour cuddled up in bed, sipping coffee and talking until Kara’s neglected stomach growled at them.

“Come on, let’s get you fed” she patted Kara’s stomach. The blonde gasped and scrambled out of bed pulling her clothes on, Lena wrapped the sheets around herself and followed Kara into the living room. She was searching through her suit pants and pulled out her keys.

“And where are you going?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

Kara gestured to the door, “I just remembered we left the doughnuts in the car,” Lena shot her an unimpressed look, “I mean- I have to go get your lovely flowers and put them in some water” Lena smiled, “plus there are doughnuts in the car” she grinned. She planted a kiss on Lena’s lips, vaulted the couch and ran out the door.

Lena chuckled and put some clothes on, before starting on a proper breakfast; opting for pancakes as they were Kara’s favourite, even though waffles were superior. Kara came back while Lena was mixing the batter, she took in the sight of her girlfriend and almost choked on the doughnut she was devouring.

Lena was mixing pancake batter, with her hair in a messy bun, dressed only in Kara’s shirt from the night before; the shirt stopped mid-thigh, sleeves rolled up and only the bottom half of the buttons done up. Kara dropped everything on the couch and made her way to Lena, gripping her waist and suckling at her neck,

“Don’t you think you’ve given me enough hickeys?” Lena asked.

“Nope” she replied sinking her teeth into Lena’s neck, immediately soothing the bite with her tongue, “anyway, it’s your fault. How dare you stand here looking so good” Lena giggled, turning her head to capture Kara’s lips. The blonde slid her hand into the top of the shirt, cupping Lena’s breast and rubbing her thumb over a hard nipple.

“Let me make breakfast and _then_ I’ll let you continue” she said, gently pushing Kara away. The blonde put the roses in some water before she sat on the counter, drooling over her girlfriend while she made her a mountain of pancakes. Lena had never seen Kara shovel food into her mouth so fast,

“Darling, slow down, you’ll choke” she laughed.

“Buth they tashte stho good”

As soon as Lena put the last dish in the sink, Kara whipped her around and bent her over the counter, pressing her erection into Lena’s centre.

“Oh, fuck! You’re so hard” Kara lifted the shirt and smacked Lena’s ass, she groaned.

“You’re so fucking wet baby, you want my dick?” Lena pressed back into Kara’s crotch. The blonde slid two fingers into her, fucking her against the counter. Lena’s eyes rolled back and her jaw dropped in a silent moan, Kara’s fingers felt so good.

“Need your cock,” she choked out.

The blonde fingered her for a few minutes before giving her what she wanted. She pushed her sweatpants and boxers down her legs, her thick cock standing to attention, she slapped it against Lena’s clit before shoving half her prick into Lena’s aching hole.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, harder Kara!” Lena cried out. Kara slammed her cock in and out of Lena, burying herself balls deep with every thrust. The ravenette thrashed against the counter, Kara’s balls were hitting her clit with every thrust.

“You’re such a dirty girl, wearing no underwear, teasing me like this” Lena whined, clenching around Kara’s dick, “you wanted me to bend you over and fuck your brains out, didn’t you?” she growled into Lena’s ear.

“Yes!” Lena admitted, “please make me cum” she begged. Kara thrust her hips harder, rubbing her clit in tight circles.

“You’re gonna be my good girl, huh? You gonna cum on my cock, baby girl?” slapping her ass for effect. Lena’s walls tightened, her cum coated Kara’s cock. The blonde pulled out ready to jerk off again when Lena turned around and took the head of her cock into her mouth. Kara’s hips jerked unconsciously, thrusting her length into Lena’s mouth, she swallowed her cum and cleaned her shaft, licking and suckling it.

__________

Kara had been trying to convince Lena not to put her clothes back on.

“Kara, I’m not laying on the couch naked all day,” Kara gave her the puppy dog eyes, “I’d never be able to look Alex in the eye again” she giggled.

“Okay, just underwear?” Kara looked hopeful, Lena raised an eyebrow. “Donald Duck?” Lena looked confused, “Shirt no bottoms”

“Kara” she drawled.

“Okay, panties and a t-shirt, final offer” she said matter of factly.

“What do you mean ‘final offer’?” Kara pouted and gave her very best puppy dog eyes, “fine, fine, just stop giving me that look” she said, taking her sweatpants off and stripping her bra off.

“Thank god, I thought I’d lost it for a second there” Kara sighed in relief, pulling Lena down on top of her, she rested her head on Kara’s chest and they started the film.

They didn’t even get halfway through before they were fucking on the couch.

“Oh fuck, right there, don’t stop” Lena didn’t even know how she got in this position: on her back, one leg over Kara’s shoulder, the other hooked round her waist. One minute they were happily watching the film the next, they were both naked again and Kara was trying to fuck her into the cushions.

“You close, baby?” Kara slammed her hips into Lena, hitting a particularly deep spot inside of her and Lena was seeing stars.

“So close, please” Lena begged.

“You still on birth control?” Kara grunted, Lena nodded. _Thank god,_ Kara thought it might kill her to have to pull out again. The blonde reached down and rubbed circles on Lena’s clit, wanting her to come first. The ravenette leaned up and sucked on Kara’s nipple, tugging and rolling the other between her fingers, the blonde moaned. She thrust harder, throwing Lena into her orgasm, her tight channel clenching, pushing Kara over the edge. Kara filled her up, shooting her thick cum into her girlfriend. She came down from her high, dropping Lena’s leg and collapsing onto her chest.

“How did that happen?” Lena panted.

“I don’t know, but I blame you” Kara mumbled into her neck.

“Where did your charm go?” Lena laughed, kissing the top of her head.

“Don’t need it any more, already got you” Kara murmured, sleepily.

__________

Kara and Lena spent the rest of the weekend catching up for lost time, Kara took every opportunity to bend her over every bit of furniture she owned.

Kara got a text from Alex on Sunday morning letting her know, well in advance, that she would be back that night. She groaned into her pillow, showing Lena the text. Her girlfriend giggled, kissing her cheek and down her neck,

“What? Don’t you miss your dear, old sister?” she teased.

“Yes and no” Kara replied, Lena licked her neck, suckling lightly, “right now? Not at all” she turned over, kissing her hard, ultimately starting the next round.

They had to spend the afternoon cleaning up after themselves, Alex insisting she’d kill them both if she found any evidence of their escapades. She came home at around 7pm, cautiously opening the door before eyeing them suspiciously. The young couple were curled up on the couch, Lena was wearing a hoodie, her hair strategically placed round her neck to hide Kara’s handy work. Kara was smiling just a little too cheerily at her sister,

“I’m happy for you” she gestured to them both, “but if I hear _anything_ tonight, I’ll kill you” she pointed at Kara, who just smiled widely in response.

__________

They laid in bed that night, having changed the sheets, finally sated after their _activities._ Lena was curled up against Kara’s chest, drawing patterns on her shoulder while Kara played with her hair.

“I don’t think I properly thanked you for the other night-” Lena started,

“I think you thanked me plenty” Kara smirked, Lena slapped her chest playfully.

“Seriously, it was incredible, I had so much fun. No one has ever done anything like for me. Thank you, darling” she pressed her lips to Kara’s neck.

“You don’t know how happy I am that you liked it, I was so nervous” she chuckled.

“Why? Did you think I would say no?”

“Maybe” she squeaked, Lena kissed up her neck to nibble on her ear which, Lena quickly found out this weekend, Kara absolutely adored. The blonde moaned,

“Don’t start” she warned.

“Are you saying you couldn’t finish?” Lena husked into her ear, sucking on her earlobe, Kara whined, “have you finally tired yourself out?” she giggled.

“Just wait, Luthor. Come 9am tomorrow I’ll be ready to go again”

“Shame I have an early class tomorrow, you’ll have to take care of yourself” Lena said, licking the shell of her ear.

“I hate you” she groaned.

“No, you don’t” Lena smiled against her neck.

“No, I don’t” she sighed, happily. Lena snuggled deeper into her girlfriend, full koala mode. “I love you” Kara whispered into her hair.

“I love you, too” Lena replied, leaning up to kiss her good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a thing...
> 
> They finally made it to a bed! 
> 
> You're regularly scheduled fluff-fest will return next chapter


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a peak at some moments in Lena and Kara's relationship. (There's a lot of skips in time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter! I re-wrote this three times because I don't know how to write an epilogue apparently. 
> 
> There is some smut in this, if you want to skip it I've put a row of X's at the start and end.
> 
> Wow, wow, wow! Thank you so much for all your support, kudos and lovely comments, it's made writing this really easy! I hope you're having a wonderful day wherever you are!

Kara and Lena had been dating officially for 3 months and they were still very much in the honeymoon phase. Kara didn’t think it would ever end, she fell more and more in love with Lena with every passing day.

The rest of the school body had cottoned on to the fact that they were dating; most of them weren’t bothered, some spread false rumours and others couldn’t accept the fact that National City’s most eligible bachelorette was off the market. Lena heard people make comments about Kara and vice versa but that didn’t matter, they trusted each other indubitably.

Today was the final game of the season before the play-offs and the Vikings had to win, they were facing Central City and that made Kara even more nervous. Siobhan wasn’t someone who let things go easily and she had a bad feeling about it.

Lena was waiting for her after her last class of the day,

“Hi, darling” she said, pressing a kiss to her lips. Kara’s heart fluttered as it always did when she saw Lena.

“Hey” she breathed, bringing her into a hug.

“How you doing, superstar?” she cooed, she always tried to build Kara’s confidence before a game, reminding her how good she was.

“Nervous” Kara said, letting out a heavy sigh.

“Come on then, let’s get some food in you” she lead Kara to her car and drove them back to her apartment.

Lena sat her on a stool by the counter and whipped her up some chicken with pasta, she’d even managed to dice some vegetables and sneak them into the sauce she made. Despite her nerves, Kara still managed to wolf the food down, paying Lena lots of compliments while she was at it.

The ravenette had been with Kara long enough to know exactly how to handle all her different emotions. Kara liked to be seen as strong and confident in public, especially when she was on the court; she may be a kind, charming puppy towards people, but she was never the soft Kara that Lena got to see and she would never allow herself to be seen as weak.

“Nap time?” Lena suggested, Kara shook her head.

“I’m too nervous to sleep” she replied.

“What if we just laid down, hmm? It might help you to relax a bit,” she pulled Kara off the stool and backed towards her bedroom.

“Will you be naked?” Kara said, head tilting, optimistic.

“If you want” Lena replied, pulling her shirt over her head. Kara happily followed her to the bedroom, they undressed each other and Lena dragged her into the bed. She laid on top of Kara, draping her body across the other girl’s.

“You want to tell me what’s got you so anxious?” Lena asked after a few minutes, stroking Kara’s jaw.

“I’m worried about Siobhan, I don’t know how she’s going to act and I don’t want to upset you” she sighed.

“Don’t worry about Siobhan, I trust you and I know that if she tries anything, you will shut it down” Lena drew patterns across her chest, soothing her. “Just focus on the game and show everyone how talented you are.”

“What if we lose?” Kara whispered.

“You’re not going to lose, because you’re incredible and you’ve watched enough film to tear their game to shreds.” Lena said.

Kara eyes were fluttering shut, her body finally relaxing as she slipped into sleep. Lena set an alarm on her phone and laid down to sleep.

Kara woke up about an hour later feeling refreshed and ready, it was time for her to get in the zone. Lena was right, she’d watched hours of film and she knew she was prepared for this, they blasted her pre-game playlist from Lena’s speakers and she double checked that she had everything in her bag.

“Baby, will you do my hair please?” Kara asked, she was sat on the floor in front of the couch, trying and failing to do it herself. Lena kissed the top of her head and scooched forward.

“Of course, darling. You want Dutch braids as usual?” Kara nodded her head and Lena got to work. It didn’t take her very long before she finished and Kara’s hair was in two tight, perfect braids.

Kara whipped around and kissed her hard, “how are you so good at everything?”

“I can assure you, there are lots of things I’m bad at” she chuckled.

“Well, I haven’t found anything” Kara grumbled.

“That’s because we haven’t made balloon animals together yet” Lena said, booping her nose, Kara laughed loudly.

__________

Kara was waiting for Lena to get changed, they needed to leave soon so Kara would be on time for warm-ups.

“Baby, I’m sure you look great! But we really have to go” she was bouncing from foot to foot.

Her jaw dropped when Lena came out of the bathroom: her hair was pulled back, a small braid running from the left side of her head and flowing into a pony tail, she wore black, wet look jeans with devastatingly high heels and the pièce de résistance, Kara’s practice jersey, tied to accentuate her small waist, proudly displaying Kara’s last name across her back.

“Kara?” the blonde hummed in response, “you’re drooling” she drawled, tapping her chin and pushing her mouth closed. Kara dragged her back when she walked past her,

“God, I fucking love you” she said,

“I love you too, darling, but we have to go else we’ll be late” she walked towards the door, Kara pulled her back again, “I don’t think you get the concept of leaving” she teased.

“Good luck kiss?” Lena leant up and kissed her lips, wiping the red lipstick off of her mouth, Kara pulled away “nooo, you’re rubbing the luck away” she whined.

“Kara, you can’t play with lipstick all over your face” she chuckled and Kara looked down, pouting.

“Do you have your wristbands?” she asked, an idea popped into her head.

“Yeah, of course” she said grabbing them out of her bag. Lena took them and slid them onto her wrists, “are you going to dress me as well?” she joked. Lena raised an eyebrow and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist, covering it carefully with the wristband and then repeating the same with the other.

“There you go, two good luck kisses” she whispered, opening the door and leading a very dazed Kara to the car.

They made it to campus with plenty of time to spare, Lena walked hand in hand with Kara to the locker room.

“You’re gonna be amazing, darling” she leant up to whisper in her ear, “if you win, baby, I’ll give you a _very_ special reward” Kara gulped. She planted a kiss just behind her ear, not bothering to wipe away the lipstick mark. It may or may not have something with the fact that the visiting team were filing into the locker room during the whole interaction.

Lena dropped back down, turned around and sauntered away, swaying her hips. Kara tilted her head and stared at her until she was out of sight.

__________

The Viking’s won the game, because of course they did. Kara was on top form, securing a career best in points.

They were going to the play-offs. The gym erupted into chaos when the final buzzer went. Central City were pissed, they had the same style of physical play that the soccer team had, it takes away from the talent and skill of the players. The team had been trying to rile up their opposition the whole game, committing fouls constantly but, the Vikings had perfected their game and were locked in.

Lena, Alex and Sam were waiting for Kara to get out of the locker room but Siobhan caught her first.

“Hey, congratulations” Siobhan said, keeping her distance.

“Thank you, I’m sorry you guys didn’t make it” Kara replied, politely.

“Eh, there’s always next year” she shrugged. Kara went to walk past her but Siobhan stopped her, hand on her chest. “You could always give me a consolation prize” she said lowly. Kara sighed, _so close._ She could see Lena from where she was standing, her back was towards her ‘Danvers’ splayed across her back. Kara smiled, brushing past Siobhan heading towards her girlfriend. She lifted Lena by her hips and turned around, placing her down in front of Siobhan.

“Siobhan, this is my girlfriend Lena Luthor, Lena this Siobhan, we went to high school together” she explained. Lena plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face and stuck out her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Kara has told me so much about you” Siobhan shook her hand.

“Really? ‘Cos she’s told me _nothing_ about you” she shot her a sly smile.

This was the first time Lena had come face to face with Siobhan Smythe, she was absolutely stunning: tall, athletic, with long legs, tanned skin and beautiful, brown eyes.

But Lena, is Lena _fucking_ Luthor.

She was always nothing but classy, not one to make a scene, she’d rather kill them with kindness. Kara on the other hand, wasn’t handling things so well, her blood was boiling at the disrespect Siobhan was showing Lena. She stepped forward, frown fixed on her face; Lena chuckled, placing her hand on Kara’s chest, soothing her.

“Don’t worry about it, darling. We did agree to keep things quiet for a while” she lied, not wanting to give Siobhan the upper hand. Sam and Alex were watching the whole exchange with rapt attention.

Siobhan sucked her teeth, “well, I would too if I were dating a Luthor. Although, Kara has always preferred a bitch, something to tame” she smiled, her tone laced with malice.

That particular comment riled Sam up and Alex had to hold her back before she bitch-slapped her.

Lena was probably the calmest person in the room, Kara looked about ready to strangle Siobhan, trying to step in again. Lena wrapped one arm around her waist, the other back on her chest, she leaned up to kiss Kara’s cheek.

“It’s such a shame your team didn’t make the play-offs” ignoring the predictable “Luthor’s are pure evil” dig, she added a slight pout of her lips for emphasis, “the Vikings were on top form tonight though, especially my ridiculously talented girlfriend, that’s hard to beat- well, it’s hard for a good team to beat” Kara grinned.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll be back next year” Siobhan gritted her teeth.

“I don’t doubt that, whether you’ll do any better though, that’s up for debate” _okay, maybe she could bite back a little._ “You only scored on 23% of the shots you made today, that’s… poor, and you’re meant to be the starting power forward?” she sucked her teeth, “if you put more time and effort into honing your skills instead of finding new ways to foul players, maybe you would win more games but, hey, at least you’re consistently bad” Siobhan’s jaw dropped.

_God, I love her ridiculously nerdy brain._

“Well, this has been lovely but, we have a prior engagement, involving a lot less clothing” _and maybe she could add a little venom to that bite._ She kissed Kara’s cheek again, linking their fingers and pulling a beaming Kara away past Alex and Sam who were trying to contain their laughter.

__________

Kara, Sam and Alex howled the whole way home.

“I’ve never seen anyone put that bitch in her place” Alex said.

“Did you see her face?” Sam was ecstatic.

“You’re incredible” Kara whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek. Lena drove them all back to Kara’s apartment, stopping for doughnut’s at the children’s incessant begging.

“With all the commotion, I don’t think I got the chance to say well done” Lena said into Kara’s ear, when they were cuddled up in bed that night.

“I think there was mention of a reward” Kara wiggled her eyebrows.

“The doughnuts were your reward, remember?” she teased.

“Lenaaa” Kara whined, pouting for affect.

“Hmm, it’s a bit late, you must be tired, darling” she drawled.

“Definitely not, lay it on me” she said, closing her eyes and spreading her arms out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lena narrowed her eyes and smirked, she pulled her t-shirt over her head, leaving her in just panties. She kissed up Kara’s neck to her sensitive ears, sucking, nibbling, biting causing Kara to whine and jerk underneath her.

“Mmm, love it when you do that” Kara’s cock was rapidly hardening in her boxers, Lena’s mouth was driving her wild, as usual. The ravenette ran her hand down Kara’s body, running her index finger up and down Kara’s clothed cock, teasing.

“I reckon I could get you to cum like this” Lena husked. She licked around the shell of her ear, Kara whined, bucking her hips up into Lena’s hand. Kara’s cock was hot and hard under her palm, the wet spot on her briefs growing with every stroke of her hand.

Kara moaned when Lena cupped her balls, squeezing them lightly. She went back to rubbing her hand lightly up and down Kara’s clothed dick, applying small amounts of pressure every so often. She kept up the nibbling on her ears, switching between them, she sucked on her earlobe, swirling her tongue around it.

Lena knew she was close, she yanked the waistband over the head of Kara’s cock, the cool air, combined with Lena rubbing her balls and biting her ear lobe caused Kara to come all over her stomach with a groan.

“You’re still hard?”

“You’re really hot” Kara shrugged, “sit on my dick, baby, wanna fuck you” she said running her hands up to Lena’s chest, playing with her nipples.

“We can’t, darling. Alex and Sam are here and you make too much noise” she said, grabbing a tissue to clean her stomach.

“Well, then we’ll both have to be very quiet” Kara leaned up to drag Lena down into a kiss. She dipped her hand into Lena panties and groaned when she felt just how wet she was.

“That’s not being quiet, baby” Lena chastised, she pulled her panties to the side and positioned the head at her entrance. She kissed Kara as she slid down her thick pole, swallowing her moans. She sat back up, adjusting to the intrusion and gestured for Kara to take her sports bra off. Lena brushed over her nipples until they stiffened and then sucked one into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, followed by a graze of her teeth. She lavished each breast with attention, twisting and pulling at Kara’s sensitive nipples while sucking marks into her golden skin.

Kara was a mess underneath her, biting on her knuckles, trying to contain her noises. Lena rocked her hips, her hot, velvety walls massaging Kara’s cock. She sat up and leaned back, planting her hands behind her and started bouncing on her thick pole. Her mouth dropped open in a silent moan, Kara’s dick was hitting all the right spots inside of her and she could feel her orgasm building.

Kara had one hand on her hip, that perfect ass rubbing her balls every time she bottomed out, her other hand was pressing tight circles against her clit. Lena dropped forward, biting the pillow, to contain her screams; her walls clenching tightly around Kara’s cock. Lena clamped her hand over Kara’s mouth, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure as she was filled with thick, warm jets of cum.

“So fucking good” Kara panted.

XXXXXXXXXX

6 months down the line and they were in finals week.

Lena and Kara were studying hard, they hadn’t seen each other in over a week because they were both equally distracting. The most annoying thing was that Kara hadn’t heard from Lena in four days, which was strange, she hadn’t even read the messages the blonde had sent.

Kara missed her and figured that spending an hour together couldn’t hurt, so she made her way to Lena’s apartment late one night, it was late enough that she figured Lena must be back from the library. 

“Hey, Kara” Sam said, tiredly.

“Oh, I’m sorry Sam, did I wake you?” Kara said, apologetically.

“No, you’re good. I’ve just been studying, my final exam is in two days” she yawned.

“You should get some sleep, it’s not healthy to be this sleep deprived.” Kara said.

“Yeah, I’m gonna head to bed in a sec. Lena isn’t here by the way,” Kara frowned.

“She’s still at the library?” Sam laughed, lightly.

“Oh, you don’t know?” Kara shook her head, “figures, her last final is Friday, which means she’ll stay at the library until that exam starts.” Kara’s jaw dropped.

“You can’t be serious?”

“She goes a little overboard during finals week, switches her phone off, camps out in the library, only comes home to wash up and survives on mainly coffee.” Sam explained, “she’s been doing it since freshman year.”

“I’m going to get her” Kara said, firmly.

“I seriously advise against that, Kara. I tried once and it was not pretty” Sam warned.

“I don’t care, that is ridiculous, I’m going to get her” Kara called marching off towards the library.

She found Lena, cooped up in her usual spot in the corner, surrounded by textbooks and coffee cups. Kara’s anger dissipated the moment she saw Lena; she looked exhausted but still so beautiful. She looked up at Kara, dark circles under her tired eyes. She took off her thick, black-framed glasses and rubbed her face.

“Busted” Lena sighed, Kara gave her a disapproving look. “Please don’t, I’m not in the mood for a lecture.” Kara crossed her arms, “Yes, I know it’s not healthy, but I have one more exam and then I promise I’ll go back to the kale smoothies and a regular sleep schedule, it’s just three more days.” She took another swig of coffee, hands shaking from all the caffeine.

Kara uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips, “look, it’s not like I’m going to sleep at this point any way, look at me” she held up her shaky hand. Kara just blinked at her slowly, “fine, fucking fine! I’m coming” she huffed, shoving her textbooks into her bag and dumping her trash. She stormed past Kara who just smiled, tilting her head in celebration and followed a _very_ grumpy Lena all the way home.

__________

9 months into their relationship and this was the first time Kara would meet Lena’s family. Luthor-Corp had opened a new office in National City which meant the Luthors had to throw a ridiculously over the top celebration to mark the occasion. Unfortunately, because it took place in National City, Lena was required to go and her parents had extended the invitation to Kara as well, because _of course_ they knew of their relationship.

Kara didn’t need to put on a brave face, she couldn’t really care less what Lena’s parents thought of her, she didn’t exactly hold them in high regard herself, she would obviously be respectful but she wasn’t searching for their approval.

“Lena, take a deep breath, everything is going to be fine” Kara reassured her, rubbing her tense shoulders.

“I know I shouldn’t care but, I just don’t want my family to put you off” Lena sighed. She took a deep breath, leaning into Kara’s touch.

“Lena, I love you and I promise nothing your family say will ever change that” Kara said sincerely, cupping her face and kissing her. “So, let’s take a few deep breaths and admire how good we look” she guided Lena to stand in the full-length mirror.

Kara was dressed in a sharp, jet black, tailored tuxedo, courtesy of her girlfriend. It accentuated her strong shoulders, small waist and long legs. Her hair was curled and laid on her shoulders and her make up was subtle but made her blue eyes pop.

Lena was wearing a deep red ball gown: off the shoulder, with a sweetheart neckline, beautiful appliqué flowers decorated the bodice and the full skirt tapered out from her slim waist. Her hair was pinned in a severe yet intricate bun, her eye make-up was dark and smoky with a subtle, pink lip colour.

Lena blushed when Kara wolf-whistled, “we could always stay here instead, I can think of lots of ways to keep you entertained” Kara kissed down her neck, hands on her hips. The ravenette turned, adjusted Kara’s adorable bow tie and kissed her.

“Have I ever mentioned that you’re my favourite?” she kissed her again before going to put on her necklace and earrings: Cartier, white gold, encrusted with diamonds. Which, just so happened to match Kara’s cuff links, not that she told her they were real diamonds because Kara would kill her, but she wanted them to match in some subtle way.

“Come on, darling we don’t want to be late” she stepped into her heels and they headed down to the car Lena had organised for them.

Kara and Lena made a grand entrance, all eyes were on them and Kara was the perfect date, taking Lena’s coat, guiding her up the grand staircase, a hand on her lower back the entire time, acting as a warm comforting presence. Lena made her way around the room, speaking to board members and investors and Kara held her own, to everyone, except Lena’s, surprise. She used her charm to impress everyone she met, she hadn’t told Lena but she had studied every important person involved with Luthor-Corp so that she could make conversation. Usually, these people were like sharks around new people, hunting out a weakness but as far as Lena could tell, they all loved her.

“You are doing so well, darling” Lena cooed when they were finally able to steal a moment to themselves, “not that I’m surprised but you even managed to make Morgan Edge genuinely laugh, that’s impressive” she stroked Kara’s arm squeezing her bicep.

“I told you everything would be fine, I’m fully prepared to handle high society” she joked, adjusting her bow tie. Lena smiled, staring at her, lovingly.

They found themselves conversing with yet another group of important people.

“Lena, dear, may I steal your partner away for a dance? My husband refuses every time I ask him”

“She’s all yours” Lena grinned, she watched Kara be whisked away, admiring how well she fit in with every other guest.

“Lena!”

_God, I couldn’t have a stress-free night could I?_ Lena sighed, fake smile plastered back on, she turned to face James.

“Hi, James, how are you?” she said, politely.

“Much better now” he leaned in to kiss her cheek, she flinched slightly.

Kara finished dancing with Mrs Dalton, _CEO of Dalton Pharmaceuticals, currently holding 14 contracts with Luthor-Corp, looking for 15, keeping her happy is vital: she loves dogs and donates millions of dollars to animal charities every year._ She caught the exchange between Lena and James from across the room and bristled when she saw how uncomfortable Lena looked.

She escorted Mrs Dalton back to her husband and politely excused herself. She grabbed two flutes of the sparkling water they were forced to drink, Kara just turned 21 but Lena was still only 20, so she drank the vile excuse for refreshment in solidarity. She strolled over to Lena, ignoring James, she handed her a glass and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you, darling” Kara turned smiled at James.

“Kara Danvers” she introduced herself, shaking his hand. She effortlessly slipped her hand around Lena’s waist, pulling her closer. It was a slightly possessive action that Lena would happily admit, turned her on immensely.

“James Olsen” he gave her a pinched smile.

“Oh, I know exactly who you are” Kara said, narrowing her eyes, still smiling. Lena looked at her, praying for Kara to just leave it. “You were National City’s starting quarterback for three years” she smiled wide, she was lookig at him with- _admiration_.

“Yeah, yeah that was me” he said, scratching the back of his neck, smug smile on his face, “you must have seen me play, right? Lena came to every one of my games, didn’t you, sweetheart?” Lena didn’t move, she was so confused at where this conversation was going. Kara chuckled, Lena could tell it was fake.

“Of course I did! You led the football team to some of the worst defeats in the university’s history, it was comedy gold!” she laughed. “I mean that game against Gotham, God what was it?” she closed her eyes pretending to think, “only 31 passing yards, you got sacked 5 times and you only made 1 complete pass” she was wiping away tears of laughter now.

James cleared his throat, “that wasn’t our best game, I’ll admit but we had some really good games that season, don’t forget the game against Star City” he said defensively.

“Oh, of course that game was spectacular, but if I remember rightly, you were suspended for two games and they were playing with a back-up quarterback,” James opened his mouth to say something, “hey, I mean we can’t all be National Champions.” She gestured to herself and Lena, who was trying desperately not to laugh behind her glass.

“But, you’re doing well for yourself now,” she patted his shoulder, “you’re invaluable to Luthor-Corp, you just headed up your first big marketing campaign, right?” that made him smile.

“Yeah, yeah, for Luthor-Corp’s new virtual reality lenses, it went down really well. The boss was very proud” he aimed the last part at Lena, who was looked uncomfortable again.

“I bet they were” she nodded, lure him into a false sense of security and then strike. “Up until the point they realised you hadn’t done the market research properly and Obsidian had launched their reality lenses first, to the same target audience and for a lower price. I bet that particular pill was hard to swallow, did you almost lose your job? But of course you still have some value, don’t you? I mean, you’d suck at being an informant but telling the boss all about me must have been worth a second chance, right?” Kara finished him off with that killer smile.

James’ jaw was on the floor, Lena was staring wide eyed, biting her lip.

“Baby, I think Mrs Fernsby is trying to get our attention” she gestured to the woman waving them over.

“Well, we wouldn’t want to keep her waiting, she’s very fond of you, darling. This has been… delightful” she smirked, leaving James to try and recover from the brutal smack-down.

They spoke to the group of investors for a while, Kara kept them engaged, made them laugh, she even danced with Mrs Fernsby, which absolutely floored the ravenette but she’d managed to charm even the most hard to please people.

“Ahh, dear baby sister, how are you?” Lena spun around to see Lex stood there grinning, arms open. Lena smiled, accepting the hug.

“Lex, they finally managed to get you to come to one of these things?”

“Well, I thought I should show my face at least once, keep the ‘rents happy” he joked.

“It’s so good to see you” she smiled, “Lex, have you met-”

“Kara Danvers” he interrupted, Kara had just finished yet another dance with God knows who at this point, they shook hands, “we have _a lot_ to discuss” he said, tone unreadable, Kara was led away to the bar, looking back at Lena with a worried expression.

Lena was intercepted by Lionel who pulled her onto the dance floor for there customary father-daughter dance. It was usually filled with silence and brief, awkward conversations about school and the business.

“You two have made quite the impression, tonight” _here we go_ , Lena rolled her eyes, glad that her father couldn’t see her face. “Linda Fernsby hasn’t stopped talking about you, apparently you two are the ‘power couple the world needs right now’ and that woman usually looks like she’s sucking on a lemon” he chuckled, Lena giggled.

“Linda is her biggest fan, she could charm anyone” Lena said. “Well, maybe not mother but I’m not truly convinced she’s human” he let a small chuckle escape.

“Lena,” he warned.

“I know” she sighed, she could think all she wanted about her mother, but she couldn’t be disrespectful while Lionel was present, no matter how much he enjoyed it.

“You look happy,” he murmured quietly.

“I am, Kara is everything I’ve ever wanted” she replied.

“Lena,” he sighed, “I know I haven’t been the father you deserve but, I want you to know I’m really proud of you” he said gently. Lena hated the fact that it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, she couldn’t say anything, words catching in her throat.

“You look more and more like your mother every day” Lena sniffled slightly, “I really loved her, losing her broke my heart and having to watch you grow up, you remind me so much of her” Lionel twirled her around, “it’s not an excuse but, it was so hard to see you become the woman you are, knowing that she would never see it.” Lena felt a tear roll down her face.

“I’m going to ruin my make-up” she sniffed.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, Kara might think I’ve upset you and she looks like she could cause me some real pain” Lena chuckled, lightly.

“I’m sorry for my despicable behaviour, and I’m not asking for your forgiveness Lena, God knows I don’t deserve it, but I would very much like to try again.” Lena let out a breath, she didn’t know she was holding.

“I-I’ll have to think about it” she wasn’t going to forgive him; she couldn’t, just yet, but she’d missed out on having a mother and a father who cared about her. She knew she had family in Lex (when he was around) Sam, Kara and even Alex but she’d very much like a chance at having a dad.

“Thank you,” he said, “so are you prepared for your big game next week?” He tried to lighten the mood, Lena pulled back and frowned slightly.

“How do you know about that?” she asked.

“Lex and I watch all of your games, they do televise them after all” he said as if it was obvious.

“Really?” she was so shocked, he nodded.

“I would very much like to come watch one in person some time” he said.

“Maybe,” this was all very overwhelming and she wasn’t stupid enough to let her guard down. The song finally ended and Lionel let her go, she headed back to where Kara and Lex were laughing about something. 

“What kind of trouble are you getting yourselves into?” she inquired when she caught up with them.

“Lena, hey!” Kara kissed her cheek in greeting, hand gravitating towards the small of her back again. “Lex was just telling me some of the things you two got up to when you were kids” she smiled.

“Oh really?” she shot a glare towards her brother.

“Did you really, blow his eyebrows off when you were 8?”

“Well, yes. But, if he had given me the right measurement of hydrogen peroxide it wouldn’t have happened” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I was testing you, you failed by the way” he shot back.

“Failed by your standards, judging by your senior yearbook photo, I consider it a raging success” she laughed, Kara joining in.

“I want to see that photo” she declared.

“Oh, God I forgot about that,” he put his head in his hands. “Did you have a nice chat with our dear old dad?” he took a sip of scotch, smiling knowingly.

“Hmm, it was very interesting” she replied coolly, Lex chuckled.

“Well, I will leave you to enjoy the rest of your night, before you embarrass me any further. I like this one Lena, even if she is a Hawk’s fan” he glared, playfully.

“Hey, just because the Coyotes suck, doesn’t mean you have to take it out on the best team in the league” Kara added a sweet smile.

“Whatever, Danvers” he said, walking away.

“That’s the same thing you say when you can’t think of a comeback” Kara teased. Lena scoffed and then thought for a moment,

“Whatever, Danvers” Kara laughed.

“You were gone for a while, are you okay?” Kara asked, taking hold of her hands and pulling her somewhere more private.

“Yeah, I’m okay, just a heavy talk with my father” she said, huffing out a breath.

“Good talk or…” Kara was trying to gage her emotions but it was hard since she was keeping up the façade of being unaffected. Although, Lena had been having a genuinely good time tonight, Kara knew she wasn’t fully being herself. As soon as they stepped out of the car the impenetrable, professional mask that had been drilled into her at boarding school, slipped into place. There were moments when she saw her Lena, mostly when they were alone but years of training meant she didn’t drop the front for long.

“Good talk” she said, simply “I’ll explain later” she leaned up to kiss Kara’s cheek again. “Oh God, here she comes” Lena took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile onto her face. Kara turned around and instantly recognised the problem. Lillian Luthor was heading their way.

“Lena, sweetheart, how are you?” she pulled Lena into a stiff hug.

“I’m very well, Mother, I hope you are well?” Lillian gave her a tight lipped smile and a nod. She completely ignored that Kara was even there.

“Lena, I do wish you’d let me take you to see my stylist, you’d look less… easy” she gave Lena a disapproving once over. Kara was furious, how dare she speak to Lena like that. The ravenette squeezed her hand, silently begging the blonde to let her handle this one.

“This is my girlfriend, Kara Danvers” Kara stuck out her hand and Lillian gripped it tightly, Kara didn’t flinch, she just gave her a warm smile.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs Luthor”

“I wish I could say the same,” her tone laced with venom. “Now, can you please give me a moment with my daughter?” Kara stared her down, before bowing out, not wanting to make things worse for Lena.

“No. Kara, stay.” Lena grabbed hold of her arm and turned towards her mother, “you can speak to me like shit all you want, God knows I’ve accepted the fact that you hate me but, I will not allow you to disrespect Kara. She is a kind and supportive and she _loves_ me-”

“She’s not good enough for you Lena and I will not allow her to drag our family down to her… level” she gave Kara the once over, “no matter how much you spend to dress her up, it’s still strikingly obvious that she doesn’t belong” Lillian spat. Kara looked unaffected but that comment stung, she had tried her hardest to fit in tonight.

“She is more than good enough and if you had bothered to actually listen to any of the people you claim, are vital that we keep happy, you would know that she has impressed every single person in this room. They all love her because she is charming and she _listens_ and she has acted with the utmost decorum. You just can’t stand the fact she has proved you wrong, so you’ve decided to pick a fight with me-”

“This is what I mean, Lena. You would never have spoken to me in this way before you started associating with her.”

“This has nothing to do with Kara, this is 16 years worth of pent up frustration due to your lack of respect for me. I won’t stand for it any more, I deserve better” Lena was shaking with anger but she managed to keep her voice level and she kept her volume under check. Lillian was stunned, but there was something that almost looked like pride in her eyes.

“And you should fire your stylist ‘cos those shoes do not go with that dress” Kara added, pulling Lena away. The blonde led her into an empty corridor and Lena collapsed into her arms.

“You’re okay, baby. Just breathe, I’m so proud of you” Kara whispered into her ear, stroking her back.

“Please never ever call me sweetheart” she mumbled into Kara’s neck.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, baby girl” she whispered back.

They stayed this way for a few minutes, until Lena had calmed down and stopped shaking and then headed back to the ballroom,

“I want to go home” Lena sighed.

“I’ll take you home, just as soon as I’ve had my dance with you. Quite frankly, it should be a crime that I’ve danced with everyone here but you; and we will end this night on a high, dammit” Kara pulled her onto the dance floor and spun her around the room.

“I had no idea you could dance” Lena said as Kara twirled her and expertly brought her back into hold again.

“Youtube is a godsend” Kara said, dipping her. Lena arched an eyebrow, “Okay, okay, Eliza made me take dance classes when I first moved in, she said it would build my confidence and help me make friends” Lena smiled.

“I bet you were so cute” Kara blushed. They danced around the room, spinning and twirling, sharing soft smiles and giggles.

The song ended and Kara kept her promise, guiding Lena towards the door. They said goodbye to Kara’s many adoring fans, collected their coats and Lena sent a text to her driver.

Lena had her heels off the moment they stepped through the door, moaning in relief. She had let her mask slip a little on the way home but Kara knew that she wouldn’t truly drop the façade until they were completely alone.

“I’ll run you a bath, baby” Kara kissed her shoulder, heading straight to the bathroom. Lena got changed and took her make-up off, joining Kara a few moments later. The blonde had used Lena’s favourite bubble bath, bath salts and oils, she’d even lit a few candles to create a calming atmosphere. 

“Will you join me, darling?” Kara nodded, kissing her chastely.

“I’ll just go get changed, get yourself settled.” Lena sunk into the warm water, moaning as the water eased her tense muscles and helped her to feel like herself again. Kara came in a few moments later, climbing into the tub behind her, Lena leaned back against her chest sighing.

“I love you” Lena kissed her shoulder.

“I love you too and I’m so proud of you for standing up for yourself tonight” Lena groaned and put her head in her hands.

“I really said all those things didn’t I?”

“Yup, it was pretty spectacular” Kara giggled, kissing behind her ear.

“What about your comment regarding her shoes?” Kara laughed loudly.

“I don’t even know where that came from, I was just so angry, also how dare she say you, of all people, need a stylist” Kara scoffed, Lena giggled.

“I couldn’t have done any of that without you,” she whispered.

“Of course you could, you’re the strongest person I know” Kara replied, Lena shook her head.

“I’ve never stood up for myself towards my mother before. But, you make me feel strong and you showed me that I don’t deserve to be treated that way. You, Kara Danvers, are my hero,” her voice took on a teasing tone but Kara could tell she was serious.

“Plus, your smack-down of James was quite possibly the _best_ thing I’ve ever witnessed” Lena praised.

“Well, I learnt that particular take-down from the best” Kara teased. There was a time when Kara would have yelled at James about all the things he had done to Lena, but the way Lena had handled Siobhan showed her that humiliation works just as well.

They spent half an hour in the tub, recalling the night’s events and laughing.

“How are you?” Kara asked when they were tucked up in bed later that night. Lena was still very quiet and seeking a lot more comfort than usual.

“Tired and a little overwhelmed” Lena explained, snuggling deeper into Kara.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena took a deep breath and explained everything that happened with her father, Kara listened and threaded her fingers through her hair.

“Are you gonna give him a second chance?” Kara asked, when she finished.

“I don’t know, it seemed a little strange that he brought it up tonight, but I never really had a father and I think I would like to try. What do you think I should do?” she looked up from where she was laid against Kara.

“It’s up to you baby, if you think he deserves a chance, give him one. You don’t have to forgive him or fully trust him but, I know you, and I know you want a relationship with him. I will support you whatever you decide” she said, warmly, kissing her pouty lips.

“He watches my games” she whispered.

“I know” Lena looked up at her questioningly, “Lex told me, apparently he’s really trying with him as well.” She chuckled, “he convinced a friend of his not to donate a _considerably_ large amount of money to Central City’s athletic program after what happened to you”

Lena looked up, clearly shocked, “he didn’t” she gasped. Kara bit her lip and nodded.

“Apparently, he said the soccer team needs lessons in etiquette, not a new astroturf pitch.” Lena laughed, she fell silent again, she felt weird having positive feelings towards the man who essentially terrified her as a child.

“I don’t know what to do, Kara” she sounded on the verge of tears. Kara knew she was still dealing with the effects of her childhood.

“Hey, it’s okay” she kissed Lena’s head and turned her so she could look her in the eye, “this is not a decision you have to make right now, you don’t have to decide today or tomorrow or in a month even. You can take all the time you need, it’s when you’re ready and your father will wait and if he doesn’t? Well, he doesn’t deserve to know you” she shrugged.

Lena tucked her face into Kara’s neck, “thank you” she mumbled, pressing a kiss to the soft skin.

“You’re welcome, baby girl”

__________

Kara and Lena were celebrating their 1 year anniversary, Lena had whisked them away to a secluded cabin in the mountains for the weekend. They arrived late Friday evening and luckily their anniversary was on the Saturday.

They were so tired when they got there, they didn’t fully appreciate how pretty the quaint, little cabin was. It was two floors with stunning oak furnishings. The bottom floor was entirely open plan: a magnificent fire place in the centre of the room, with a long, leather couch facing it; there was a generous kitchen space containing every swanky gadget possible. The entire top floor was the master bedroom, a king sized bed faced floor to ceiling windows, providing stunning views of the mountains. There was a large en suite attached to the bedroom and a balcony at the back that housed the hot tub.

This was the first lie in Lena had in months. What people didn’t know about Lena was that if she didn’t have to get out of bed for class, practice or any other kind of appointment then she would be dead to the world until at least noon.

Kara knew this so she set to making breakfast in bed for her sleepy girlfriend. She cooked up bacon, sausage, poached eggs and French toast, she made coffee and put it all onto a fancy tray. She covered the food to keep it warm, knowing waking Lena would be a task in itself, and placed it on the bedside table.

Lena was buried under the comforter and two thick blankets, only the top of her head could be seen, her black hair a sharp contrast to the white sheets.

Kara smirked, mischievously she slid back into bed and pressed her cold hands against Lena’s warm skin. She made a noise of protest, squirming and batting Kara’s hands away.

“No, stop” she whined, Kara laughed into her neck.

“Happy Anniversary, baby” Kara whispered in her ear, Lena made noises that sounded like a response and snuggled deeper. “Come on, up!” she smacked her ass, Lena whined instead. “I made breakfast and I’ve perfected my poached eggs.”

Lena rolled over and buried her face in Kara’s neck, “you never let me do anything I like” she pressed soft kisses to her neck.

“I know, I’m the worst” she cooed, “you want coffee?” Kara looked down when she didn’t get a response, she could feel the soft puffs of air against her neck. She squeezed Lena’s sides and began tickling her.

“M’up, I’m awake” Lena mumbled, sitting up, bleary eyed.

“What did I just say then?” Kara teased.

“Something about an anniversary and eggs, oooh coffee, gimme” she said scrambling over Kara to get to the food.

“You’re lucky you’re cute” Kara grumbled, playfully. Lena sat up and straddled Kara’s lap, she kissed all over the blonde’s face.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m fully awake now, Happy Anniversary and I love you and you are perfect and thank you for breakfast” she continued kissing her until Kara couldn’t keep the smile off of her face.

They had a long, lazy morning in bed, eating the food Kara had made and watching the snow fall from the large windows.

“You wanna go play in the snow?” Lena suggested, Kara squealed and launched her self out of bed, pulling her clothes on as fast as she could. Lena took a little more time, meeting Kara outside while she was making snow angels. The ravenette took so many photos and videos of Kara frolicking through the winter wonderland.

They hadn’t really packed for snow, their hoodie’s becoming soaking wet extremely quickly, the pair had to head inside when Kara started shivering and Lena’s lips started turning blue. They stripped their clothes off and got changed into something dry; Lena started the fire and Kara made the hot chocolate.

“You wanna do gifts now?” Kara called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’ll go get mine,” she called back. She ran up to their bedroom and grabbed Kara’s gift, hesitating for a moment and then dragging the heavy comforter down with her.

“Cold?” Kara chuckled, when the Lena burrito appeared. Lena sat down next to Kara, sharing her blanket and accepting the warm cup. They huddled together in front of the fire,

“Shall I go first?” Lena husked, nibbling on her ear.

“Mm, or you could keep doing that?” Kara moaned, pressing further into Lena.

“Nice try” she handed Kara the perfectly wrapped box. She tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a Nike box with the basketball shoes Kara had been raving about for months. There was a post-it note stuck to the inside:

_Make sure you tie your shoelaces properly_

_I don’t want you falling for anyone else_

Kara chuckled and kissed her, “thank you, thank you, thank you” she mumbles against her lips. “I couldn’t fall for anyone else, I have you” she kissed her again.

“You’re welcome, try them on _,_ I wanna make sure they fit.” Kara took them out of the box, she went to pull out the packaging and pulled out a small box instead, she looked up at Lena. “It’s not what you think, I promise. I’ll explain when you open it.” Kara opened the box, revealing a small, silver band, she took it out of the box and read the inscription:

_You are my hero_

“So, I know we agreed on one gift, I also know you don’t really wear jewellery, but I just thought that it was something simple to try but, if you don’t like it, you don’t have to wear it” she rambled, Kara slipped the ring onto her right hand, “that’s why I got you the shoes as well ‘cos I know you actually wanted those-” Kara kissed her, deeply.

“It’s beautiful, Lena. I love it” she breathed. Lena let out a sigh of relief, Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulder and the ravenette snuggled into her. “My turn!” Kara said, handing Lena her gift. Lena carefully unwrapped the present, revealing a scrapbook.

When she flicked through it she found pictures, keepsakes and memories of their first year together, decorated by Kara with little notes attached, including a date and a summary of what they did. They flicked through it together, reminiscing; Lena had forgotten some moments but Kara had captured them all.

“This is amazing, darling! Have you been doing this all year?” Lena looked at her in awe.

“Well, not all year, I had the idea a few months ago, but I kept the mementos from the beginning.” Lena flicked to the last filled page that was decorated for their anniversary. Kara pulled out her polaroid camera, “okay, smile!” she held the camera up, Kara had her usual wide grin on her face and Lena leaned in and kissed her cheek when she took the picture. They waited for it to develop and then Kara slipped it into the page, intending to stick it in later.

“It’s perfect. Thank you, darling” Lena kissed her.

“I figured we could fill the rest in together” Kara said, gesturing to the rest of the empty book.

“You always have the best ideas” Lena kissed her again making her way along her jaw to suck on her neck. Kara moaned, pulling Lena onto her lap.

The couple spent the evening sipping champagne in the hot tub, Kara whimpered when she saw Lena’s poor excuse for a swim suit. It was a black, halter neck bikini top, that showed off _a lot_ of side-boob plus a hint of under boob and the matching black bottoms barely covered her voluptuous ass. Kara was so turned on that she decided her only choice wasto prop Lena up on the side of the hot tub and eat her out until she begged her to stop.

The rest of the weekend was filled with lots of cuddles, kisses, _other activities_ and decelerations of love.

__________

18 months in and the time had finally arrived, it was graduation day for Lena, Kara and Sam. Alex had graduated last year and was now attending medical school in National City.

Sam and Lena were up early, getting their hair and make up done.

“So, are you excited for today?” Sam asked, straightening her hair.

“Yes,” she groaned, “four long years finally done.” She wasn’t going to be able to see Sam or Kara for most of the day which was understandable but still sucked. They had plans for a family dinner later and Lena had agreed to let Lex and Lionel attend, as long as they were on their best behaviour.

To his credit, Lionel had been trying extremely hard to make things right between him and his children. Now he was in National City, he and Lena had lunch together once a month so they could catch up, things had been a little awkward at first but they soon found a smooth rhythm. He had even given up drinking and while, she still hadn’t fully forgiven him Lena was grateful that he was putting in the effort.

She had eventually allowed him to come watch her Championship game, he’d sat with Kara, Sam, Alex and Eliza. It was strange to see the man, she’d only ever seen wear expensive suits, sit on the bleachers in jeans and a jersey with her name on the back. She didn’t even know he owned jeans.

Lillian had made no effort to mend relations but she also hadn’t made it her mission to make Lena’s life hell, which was surprising. She had thought that Lillian may have tried to sabotage the relationship between her and Lionel but, it seemed Lionel had put his foot down.

The ceremony lasted around two hours. Kara found Lena soon afterwards, insisting they had to take photos together. Eliza congratulated Lena, pulling her into a hug, while Lex and Kara got into another argument over basketball, ending with Lex promising to take Kara to the Hawks vs. Coyotes game to prove that the Coyotes are superior.

Sam found them and the two couples got photos together just as they had on Alex’s graduation day.

Lionel took them all to the best restaurant in National City, insisting that it was a graduation present and he also needed to thank Sam’s parents for all the Christmas’ and Thanksgiving’s Lena had spent with them.

Dinner went smoothly, Lex was on his best behaviour, _thank god,_ and the families actually got on. Eliza and Lionel discussed new scientific developments with Lena and Lex. Alex and Sam discussed all things motorbikes with Mr Arias and Sam’s Mom entertained Kara by telling her all about the secret spots hidden in famous landmarks.

“You’re telling me there’s a hidden chamber at Mount Rushmore behind President Lincoln’s head?” she nodded and Kara’s eyes widened, “well that I _have_ to see. Lionel, you can hook me up, right?” Lionel chuckled, lightly shaking his head at her antics.

“I don’t think even my reach goes that far, Kara” he replied. Kara was still wary of Lionel, she knew exactly what he’d put Lena through and it made her furious. But, she liked to see the best in people and Lena had decided she wanted to try and build a relationship with her father; Kara wouldn’t allow herself to be any kind of hindrance to that. Although, Lena’s relationship with her father still wasn’t perfect, she was glad that he accepted and got on with her girlfriend.

They dropped their families off at their respective hotels, or penthouses if you’re a Luthor, and headed back home. Kara let out a heavy sigh once they made it through the door.

“Tough day?” Lena smirked.

“Mm, come here” Kara opened her arms, Lena settled in for a hug and Kara kissed the top of her head. “That went well I thought”

“Best family dinner I’ve ever had” Lena chuckled, “do you want your graduation present?” Lena asked, playfully.

“We said no graduation presents” Kara pouted.

“I know, but I couldn’t resist” Lena said, leading her backwards, towards her bedroom. “You have to close your eyes”

“Oooh is it new lingerie, ‘cos I wouldn’t be opposed to that kind of present” Lena pressed a kiss to her lips, shushing her. The ravenette was really nervous, she’d been planning this for so long but it wasn’t nearly as romantic as what Kara had done for her.

On her bed, written in rose petals were the words,

_Move in with me?_

She had to do that because she didn’t want Kara to panic at the small, ring-sized, box. There was only so many times she could present a box like that before Kara freaked out.

“Okay, open your eyes” she whispered. Kara gasped when she read the message and she turned towards her girlfriend who was biting her lip nervously. She opened the small box, presenting the key to the penthouse she’d bought.

“I kinda already bought the place but I would really love it if you would live with me” Lena looked anxious. Kara jumped up and down, squealing.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, yes!” Kara picked her up, kissing her deeply. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, kissing her back. “We’re gonna live together” Kara whispered against her lips. Lena nodded and smiled.

“Oh, also, I am wearing new lingerie” Kara threw her onto the bed, crawling after her.

“I love you” Lena giggled.

“I love you, too” Kara said against her lips.

They were moving on to the next stage of their lives together and neither girl could be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to hopewillkeepyoualive (can you tag accounts on here?) for suggesting the Viking mascot, I promise I will write your prompt out properly, i just thought I'd introduce it in this chapter.
> 
> On that note, i am going to do some follow up one-shots with this couple because I love them! I have a few ideas already so I'll write them up first but if you want to suggest a prompt, feel free to leave a comment, they can be fluff, angst or smut (if you want to read more of that!)
> 
> I really want to know what you guys think of the relationship between Lena and Lionel, i struggled with that part the most and considered taking it out altogether but I really want Lena to have at least one nice parent.


End file.
